Impossible
by pikajow
Summary: Kagome isn't satisfied with their daughter. Inuyasha goes into hiding after losing his wife and child to disease. When the impossible happens though Sesshomaru hunts him down. After falling in love with him and getting pregnant, a past memory becomes reality.
1. Chapter 1

Impossible

An Inuyasha Mpreg Fanfic

Summary: Kagome wasn't satisfied with their daughter. Inuyasha goes into hiding after losing his wife and child to disease, but when the impossible happens Sesshomaru hunts him down. After falling in love with him and getting pregnant, a past memory becomes reality.

Chapter 1

She smiled at him with a toothless smile, flapping her arms in excitement. She was beautiful, a patch of white hair on her head. Her brown eyes were concentrated on his face, but Inuyasha knew that his ears were what she wanted. He picked her up with a grunt, feeling her fingers go instantly to his hair and hang on. She rested her head against his shoulder, putting her hand into her mouth. She mumbled in her own little baby language, kicking her feet with laughter when he poked her belly.

"Your fat," he cooed, his daughter slapping his cheek with a slobber covered hand. He grabbed it with his lips, her screech of laughter echoing in their home. Inuyasha chuckled, releasing it before kissing her cheek. Tameko was the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

"She's horribly fat. She needs to stop eating so much." Inuyasha looked to Kagome who had just walked in from her herb garden. He frowned, bouncing Tameko in his arms when she began to cry. He shushed her softly, looking to Kagome as she walked into their kitchen.

"She is a child Kagome, she will need to eat a lot," he explained, Kagome slamming down her basket, some herbs falling onto the table silently. She was furious, only making Tameko cry harder. Inuyasha couldn't understand why Kagome was so furious. She threw the basket, pointing a finger at Tameko.

"It doesn't matter, she was a mistake from the beginning!"

Inuyasha's pray beads fell to the ground.

Inuyasha jolted awake. His eyes searched the cave he was in, panting heavily in anger. His sword was drawn and ready to fight, Inuyasha relaxing when he saw only wet rocky walls and sand. He released his sword, letting it drop to the sand carelessly as he sat up. He felt cold and sick, resting back on one hand while running the other one through his hair. He cursed beneath his breath when he felt sweat, knowing he would need a fire before he froze to death because of his own sweat.

He got up, walking in the darkness to where he knew the entrance was. He yawned, hearing the rush of water of the river just outside his cave. He walked past a pile of bones, remembering the bear demon that had been in here. It had put up a good fight, but Inuyasha was determined to get this cave. The demon had been the only one in the mountain thankfully, Inuyasha had been too worn out to have fought anyone else.

He reached the entrance, shivering as the cold wind slapped against his face. He looked down the mountain to the forest through the stinging rain, remembering when he used to be part of it. Inuyasha's forest it had been called. After five years of disappearance though, only a dying Kaede and a few who knew him remember its name. He looked up to the sky, closing his eyes.

Now he was back to being a lone half demon. He realized after a second he was getting more wet than dry so went over to the far right of the cave entrance. A pile of dry wood was covered with the bears skin, Inuyasha taking it all inside. He knew no one would go anywhere in this weather so didn't block the entrance, making a pile with half of the sticks. He picked up his sword, the blade erupting with fire as it shifted. He had put the tip on the wood, easily creating a fire. He sheathed his sword, beginning to take off his clothing. He impaled his sword into the cave wall near the fire, taking off his kimono and haori and placing them on the sword. He took off his hakama, placing it on the hilt of tetsusagia. He looked to his fundoshi, taking it off slowly. Blood stained it, Inuyasha frowning.

What was happening to him?

:::+:::

Sesshomaru ignored the stinging rain that was pelting him, lifting his nose to the air and sniffing for a particular scent. The rain was taking it away, but the scent of a bitch in heat could not be hidden. He was at the edge of Inuyasha's forest, a large mountain dominated by a bear demon a mile or so from him. He thought of turning around but didn't, wind rushing beneath his feet. He was lifted by a cloud, the scent spiking the higher he went.

He had been following Inuyasha's scent for three days now, the scent of his heat tempting him. He would have starved off the musk his scent triggered merely because it was Inuyasha, but he gave himself the excuse of another demon would get to him if he didn't. In truth though, when he was about to return to his castle, Tensagia pulsed. He did not understand why, but the more he tried to walk away, the harder it pulsed. It impaled a tree, it's hilt pointing to the mountain. There was something there and it wanted it.

He's been following his scent since.

He reached a cave entrance that reeked of Inuyasha's scent, the scent of a bitch in heat making him feel hot. He controlled himself, walking further into the cave. He saw the bones of the bear demon but his sword did not pulse for it. He kept walking, following Inuyasha's scent. He stopped when he saw a naked Inuyasha laying by a fire. His scent had become near overpowering, Sesshomaru taking in a deep breath. He resisted a shiver, walking slowly towards him. He looked to the sword impaled into the wall, looking back to Inuyasha.

He walked over to him, getting down to one knee next to him. He looked at his face, trying to determine why Tensagia would want him. It was pulsing angrily now, Sesshomaru unsheathing it. He didn't see any soul stealers though, but Tensaiga wanted it. He got to his feet, taking a deep breath. He sliced his stomach, Inuyasha glowing for only a second before going back to normal.

Inuyasha groaned softly when the glowing went away, his eyes fighting to open as he shifted to lay on his side. He seemed dazed at first, blinking up at him tiredly. Sesshomaru blinked.

Inuyasha pushed him away with a yelp of surprise, jumping away from him. Sesshomaru stood up, wiping off his kimono as Inuyasha pressed his back against the other wall, his hand covering his lower regions as he growled.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" He barked angrily, Sesshomaru looking to him with stoic eyes.

"To take you back to my castle. You are in heat Inuyasha." Lighting lit up the cave, thunder rumbling outside. Inuyasha looked furious, pointing to the exit.

"Get the fuck out. I ain't going anywhere with you asshole." Sesshomaru frowned, Inuyasha growling at him.

"Also idiot, males don't go into heat," Inuyasha hissed at him, Sesshomaru looking down when he saw red in his vision. Blood was creeping down Inuyasha's thigh, his scent spiking.

Inuyasha gasped when he was suddenly pinned against the wall by his throat, Sesshomaru frowning down at him.

"Every male half breed goes into heat. If you were educated you would have known that." Inuyasha spat in his face, Sesshomaru wiping it off as he tried to control his urge to kill him. He touched Inuyasha's inner thigh, Inuyasha going stock still as he slid it up.

Sesshomaru felt the warm blood against his hand, tightening his hand around Inuyasha's throat when he began to struggle. His hand reached his ass, Sesshomaru pulling him away from the wall and flush against him, holding his wrists behind his back. Inuyasha growled and struggled, but Sesshomaru was stronger, his finger slipping inside his body.

Inuyasha whimpered, arching against Sesshomaru when his finger pushed deep.

"What the fuck are you doing!?" He growled, hissing when he slowly slid his finger out. Inuyasha yelped when he threw him across the cave, his legs weak as he stood.

"Why do you think you're bleeding?" Inuyasha looked to him, seeing his hand covered in blood. He looked to his sword which wasn't that far away. He darted to it, cold metal pressed against his neck.

"Do not come with me Inuyasha and I'll kill you here." Inuyasha looked to him, growling lowly. He didn't want to be near him. He wanted him to vanish. But, he also wanted to live.

He dropped his hand from his destination to tetsusagia, his ears falling back hesitantly.

Sesshomaru's lips upturned into a barely there smirk, sheathing his sword.

"We leave in the morning."

Author'st note: I've been thinking about this for a long time, so hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: The Beginning

Chapter 2

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of shuffling feet. His first instinct was to grab his sword, knowing that Sesshomaru had planned to kill him all along. He refused to die with his back facing his enemy. When he reached for tetsusaiga though it wasn't there. He opened his eyes. Sesshomaru was a stone cold demon with more power than he should have inherited, but even with all that useless power he could not touch tetsusagia. Father had made a very good argument towards that. Even though Inuyasha could not see in the darkness that engulfed his surroundings, he could feel and smell that he wasn't in the cave anymore. He moved his limbs, not feeling any restrictions holding him down. The shuffling of feet stopped.

Inuyasha sat up, looking over his shoulder, squinting his eyes. A girl kneeled by a tub, her body stiffening when she recognized she was being watched. Inuyasha stood, the girl facing him and bowing.

"Lord Inuyasha, forgive me for my entry. Lord Sesshomaru wishes you be washed before coming to supper." Inuyasha wondered vaguely if she was crazy. He was not a Lord and didn't plan on becoming one anytime soon. Plus, he wondered if she was one of Sesshomaru's assassin's sent to kill him. He was about to pierce his palm with his claws but stopped when he smelled a tinge of fear. He watched as she lit a lamp with lightly shaking hands, the small fire creating a dull light all over the room. Inuyasha could see now that he was in a wash room, the smell of a hot spring nearby. He looked back to the girl, her head downcast and still in a kneeling position. From her fear he decided not to kill her, but he didn't give two shits about bathing.

"Where is my sword and how did I get here?" He asked, the girl still not looking to him as she stayed in her bow. Inuyasha wondered if she was waiting to be told to stand.

"Your sword is in Lord Sesshomaru's secret chamber, Lord Inuyasha. He was the one to carry you here. If I may not be rude Lord Inuyasha, I have to bathe you now before the water gets cold." Inuyasha frowned, not remembering being carried. He was a light sleeper so would have heard or felt Sesshomaru move or touch him. He looked to the tub, looking down to himself. The bath was tempting, but he didn't want one here wherever it was.

"Where am I?" He asked, the girl lifting her eyes, pride swirling in her blue irises.

"Lord Sesshomaru's castle, Lord Inuyasha. Welcome home." Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched. This was not home, this was nothing but a prison. He was a tad glad when the smell of her fear ebbed away, the girl realising he wasn't going to kill her.

"Where is Sesshomaru's so called secret chambers?" He asked, the girl downcasting her eyes once more.

"Only he knows, forgive me Lord Inuyasha for I cannot help you. But please, let me bathe you." Inuyasha didn't want to, standing up straight. His stomach growled, Inuyasha frowning in irritation. The girl said he could eat supper after he bathed, right?

"I'll bathe myself, and um, you can stand up" he told her, the girl rising up to her feet. She bowed once more, straightening up.

"I understand Lord Inuyasha, but you are not familiar with your heat. I am here to help you under orders of Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha wondered how stubborn the girl could be. He stared her down, but the growling of his stomach took away the intimidation he was trying to portray. Or maybe she was just use to Sesshomaru's stubborn ass.

"I will let you bathe me, but stop calling me Lord Inuyasha. I was a useless half breed before and I refuse to be a treasure now merely because Sesshomaru got's a stick up his ass." The girl covered her mouth with a giggle, bowing deeply.

"Yes, Inuyasha. My name is Dai."

Inuyasha would humor her for now, but afterwards he was going to escape.

"Wait don't touch me there!" Inuyasha yelped, Dai scrubbing him with a sponge. Inuyasha tried to keep her hands from going near his private parts or his ass, the water stained lightly with blood. She scrubbed his back roughly, taking off all the dirt she only seemed to see. Inuyasha yelped when she poured a bowl of cold mixed oils over his hair and shoulders, careful of his ears as she worked it deep. His head felt like a rag doll, Dai trimming his hair and brushing out the knots. Inuyasha didn't know pain till that day.

"I'll clean that spot!" He yelped when she reached for his private parts, grabbing her hand. He huffed as she had him rest against the side of the tub, scrubbing his entire back area.

After it was done, he felt thoroughly violated.

:::+:::

Inuyasha tied the obi around his waist. He stood in a red kimono and a black hakama, combat boots on his feet. His fire rat outfit was being washed, Inuyasha deciding to leave it. He wanted out.

He looked to the window in the room he was put in, a heavy spell put on his door. Sesshomaru had a sudden errand so Inuyasha had food brought to his new chambers.

He guessed it was a room used for when bitches went into heat, Inuyasha jumping up to the windowsill. It was still raining outside, the heavy droplets of water banging against the window. He opened the window with ease, frowning.

Did they not put a spell on it?

He was cautious, jumping out. He landed on wet ground with a soft grunt. He looked around quickly, digging his claws into the dirt.

Tetsusagia.

He had to get it back. Sesshomaru couldn't use it, but he felt naked without it. It was the last thing that connected him to any of his friends. He lowered his head, a cold wind blowing the water against him. It pelted him, stinging any exposed skin he had shown. His ears fell back, Inuyasha suddenly feeling weak. He shook it off though, rising up to his feet. He took a few steps forward, turning around and looking to the castle that held all the things he held dear.

If Sesshomaru really wanted him then he'll come for him, using those items as bait. He had to cut his ties to them. It hurt when he turned away, taking off his kimono. The red would make him noticeable. His mind flashed back to all the friends he had protected, all the people he had saved. Before he knew it he was running through the forest, branches pulling at his clothing and skin, twigs breaking loudly beneath his feet.

Leaves sliced his cheeks and arms, warm blood contrasting with his cold skin. He vaguely heard yelling and dogs barking, Inuyasha's presence noticed as no longer there. Inuyasha panted as he sped up his brisk steps, a droplet of water touching his cheek.

It was warm.

Inuyasha wouldn't admit it but he was crying, his mind remembering everything that sword had granted him. All the friends who had fought beside him. The few who accepted him.

He jumped into the air, his memories leading him to one place. He didn't rely on sight, his vision blurred with tears and the darkness of the storm. He didn't rely on his smell, the rain taking away any smells there might have been. He couldn't rely on his hearing, the thunder rumbling in his ears along with his heart beat, Inuyasha flying through the air blindly.

The barking and yells fell away, Inuyasha feeling weak as he grew closer to his destination. His abdomen throbbed like he just got stabbed, left to die as his head began to become light. He was so dizzy, missing a branch and falling to the ground with a wet thud. Mud and water rose around him, Inuyasha grunting as he got onto all fours. He crawled to the well only a foot from him. He grabbed the edge, pulling himself up. He looked into the watery depths, seeing Kagome's reflection. She reached for him, Inuyasha taking her hand.

"Come Inuyasha. You don't have to hurt any longer."

Water splashed all around him, caressing his aching body with a cold embrace till he was numb. He was sinking. Kagome was with him.

"Can you stay?"

A light he vaguely remembered shone dimly, slowly becoming brighter. He felt like he was being tugged into it, his daughters face flashing in his memory. She floated up, Kagome forgotten.

"I love you daddy."

He reached his hand up for her, pulled away from the light, the tip of his fingers breaching the surface.

A hand grabbed his. Inuyasha felt like a sunken ship that was rapidly rising up to the surface, pulled up and breaking the surface. He gasped for breath, pulled against a hard chest. He heard the hissing of a familiar acid echoing in his ears, his back burning.

He pushed away from the body he was against, coughing up a gallon of water when the hard impact forced his lungs to contract and dispel the water inside. He saw a glimpse of red before falling unconscious.

:::+:::

"Foolish half breed," Sesshomaru hissed, Inuyasha asleep in the wash room. He would be kept there since he lacked the obedience to stay where he was told. Dai rushed to his side, bowing respectfully.

"Sir, Lord Inuya-"

"Leave him be." Dai watched him walk away, frowning.

There was a reason why Inuyasha didn't end his life. She wanted to find out.

:::+:::

Inuyasha woke up feeling hot, panting softly as he continued to lay on the cold floor. Every part of his body was numb, stripped naked so he would succumb to the elements. He shivered, feeling something warm between his legs. He sat up shakily, leaving his eyes closed. It would be too dark to see anything anyway. He had a chain around his ankle this time, Inuyasha using his claws to break it with a growl. He was shivering badly, feeling hot to the bone.

He was angry, angry because he worked so hard to escape but was only returned by Sesshomaru no less. He searched for the lamp but couldn't find it. He cursed beneath his breath, getting to his feet. He fell to his knees when burning pain shot through him, his body starting to protest from his earlier tasks. He felt a heat that wasn't pain, his legs weak. He panted, unaware he was releasing his pheromone heavily, the potent sent tempting every male demon servant or guard in the castle. He screamed in anger, the males hearing it as a plea to be mated. But he was Sesshomaru's so no one went to him.

Sesshomaru sat in his study, his eyes looking up from his scroll. He would not go to him. He may not be able to make him submit, but he was going to learn his place.

Author's note: Poor Inuyasha, his hormones are driving him crazy!


	3. Chapter 3: Fight!

Chapter 3

Author's note: Wanted to write more. So yeah, wrote it. Thank you and enjoy!

Inuyasha punched the metal door with a low growl. He had shortened down his nails from scratching it for so long, his fingers bleeding, blood staining the door. It had been two days, Inuyasha sleeping a large portion of the time due to his blood loss. No one came down to his aid, a powerful barrier put up. Inuyasha had been scratching the steel door every time he was awake, feeling weaker by the hour as no food was given to him. He was still bleeding, a small puddle of blood where he usually slept. There was some near the door too, Inuyasha pushing away from it with a growl when it proved that asshole Sesshomaru wasn't relenting at all.

Sesshomaru was a lowly piece of shit that didn't deserve to live.

Inuyasha stalked away from the door angrily, turning towards it when he was far enough. He pierced his palm with his steadily growing claws, growling lowly.

"Iron reaver, soul stealer!" The door opened, Dai ducking out the way with a scream of surprise. Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise and worry, the wall behind her crumbling a little at first, Inuyasha seeing it was barely holding on with a thread. Dai looked to it with a sharp gasp, the wall creaking as it started to fall apart.

Inuyasha didn't register ever moving, Dai safe against his chest as he put his back to the crumbling wall. He grit his teeth when a brick scratched his back, glaring at the floor in determination not to scream or move as he was pelted by the rocks. Dai trembled against him, her head pressed against his chest. Inuyasha relaxed when the rocks settled, his back and shoulders aching. He released Dai, the girl stumbling away from him.

Inuyasha gave her a small smile, standing up shakily. Dai stared at him like he was a god, Inuyasha wiping off his body. Dai noticed his nudity, her cheeks becoming a dark red. She handed him a kimono, stopping when she saw the blood on his shoulders. She gasped, Inuyasha titling his head in confusion.

Had she never seen a man's phallus before? He put on the robe.

"Your hurt," Dai whispered, Inuyasha hissing softly when the silky fabric rubbed against his injured back and shoulders.

"Dai are you alright?!" A guard called down from the staircase, Dai grabbing Inuyasha's hand and leading him to a room down the hall.

"Yes!" She yelled back, pushing Inuyasha into the room. She hurried in, slamming the door close and locking it. Inuyasha was confused, wondering if he wasn't supposed to leave the room and she was in trouble. Dai turned to him, motioning to something behind him. He turned, seeing the hot spring he had been smelling. He looked to her, her hands shaking as she took a kimono from a chest. Inuyasha grabbed her wrist, Dai looking to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, Dai's cheeks turning crimson. She nodded, pulling her wrist gently from his grip.

"Get in the hot spring, I have to heal your wounds." Everything clicked all of a sudden in his mind.

"You are a priestess." It was not a question, Dai lightly pushing him to the hot spring. Inuyasha wasn't done yet.

"Sesshomaru sent you to care for me because he knew I was used to them. He knew your presence would calm me."

There was a banging on the door, Dai stock still.

"He knew my wife was a priestess."

"Dai are you alright? Where is Lord Inuyasha?"

"You were the one who put up the barriers, you were the one who left the window unblocked. You were letting me escape."

"We're breaking down the door!"

Dai finally turned. Her eyes were tired, Inuyasha frowning when she sighed.

"I am. I was. But there is a reason why I am here."

There was a bang against the door, Dai giving him a small smile.

"I can only help demons, being part demon myself. Lord Toga took me in after I was near killed 300 years ago for helping a demon. I have served Lord Sesshomaru since his passing. But when you came here, you made me doubt who I served."

The door slammed down to the ground, a ton of guards rushing in. Sesshomaru walked in, a scowl set on his features.

Inuyasha sat in the hot spring, Dai sitting on the edge, her hands glowing as they pressed against his back. She looked to him, her hands stained with blood as she got off the edge and bowed.

"Forgive me my Lord. Lord Inuyasha got hurt protecting me."

:::+:::

Inuyasha sat stiffly in his chair, his eyes narrowed at Sesshomaru in anger. The infamous demon ate his breakfast, Inuyasha standing up abruptly. His chair slid against the marble floor with a high pitched squeak, grating Inuyasha's delicate ears. He didn't care though, picking up his knife and throwing it at Sesshomaru's face. Sesshomaru caught it, the tip centimetres from the bridge of his nose. He looked up to him.

"I suggest you control your temper, Inuyasha." Inuyasha exploded, his temper getting the best of him.

"Go fuck yourself you useless asshole. I don't give a shit if you have tetsusaiga, but I'm not staying here." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, Inuyasha turning away from him.

"Get someone to play with you useless purebred!" Inuyasha was on his back on the table in a second, Sesshomaru's hand around his throat as he growled lowly at him. Inuyasha growled back, punching him in the face. Sesshomaru stumbled back, Inuyasha getting to his feet quickly. He was panting, his throat burning. He growled, his eyes turning red.

"Bring it on asshole. Show me how much of a useless purebreed you are!" Sesshomaru wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, seeing a small stain of blood. He growled, acid forming on his claws. Inuyasha picked up a knife, prepared for any of his attacks.

Sesshomaru looked to him, glints of red in his eyes. He charged forward, Inuyasha slicing his arm when he reached for him, jumping up and kicking his back. Sesshomaru caught his leg, slamming him down onto the table. Inuyasha gasped, the air knocked out of him. He wouldn't let himself lose though, tightening his grip on the knife as Sesshomaru pulled him towards him. Inuyasha sliced his cheek, pulling away from him and back flipping away from him.

He tugged the sheet off the table, the food and plates falling to the ground loudly. He didn't care about the expensive food or dishes, kicking up the table when he saw Sesshomaru's red eyes. He kicked it towards him, Sesshomaru shattering it with one punch. Inuyasha threw up the cloth, turning and bolting. He ran into what looked like a storage closet, a small door leading elsewhere. He could smell Sesshomaru's anger, his scent suffocating him. He didn't want to risk going through the door, using the small room to his advantage.

Sesshomaru couldn't turn in here or do any real damage inside such a small room. He raised his knife in a combat poise, his eyes narrowing as Sesshomaru tore off the door.

"Bring it on asshole!" Inuyasha charged forward with a snarl, his knife grabbed and split in half. Inuyasha ducked under, rolling between Sesshomaru's legs and grunting when he was kicked back. He landed with a thud on the discarded cloth, the weakness from before seeping into his bones.

No!

Inuyasha rose up to his feet, his head snapping to the side when he was punched. He gasped when he was picked up by his kimono, the material tearing under his claws. Inuyasha yelped when he was slammed down, his breath taken away.

"I've felt worse," he grunted, flinching when Sesshomaru slammed his fist down next to his head. His face was already mostly healed, Inuyasha glaring up at Sesshomaru as he straddled his thighs.

"You're an ungrateful half breed," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha spitting in his face. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, his nose wrinkled in disgust as he wiped his face with the back of his sleeve. Inuyasha grunted when he was slapped, Sesshomaru tearing open his kimono.

"I'll show you who owns this castle," Sesshomaru grunted as he tore off Inuyasha's fundoshi, the hanyou pushing him away. He dug his claws into his palm, Sesshomaru catching his wrists and pinning them down before he could use his power. Inuyasha was naked beneath him, Sesshomaru feeling his musk kick in and his beast want. He wasn't in his fertile stage yet but already he wanted. Inuyasha was strong, the first person to ever actually make him bleed. He would be perfect to carry his heirs. His beast growled, Sesshomaru copying as he spread Inuyasha's legs. He kicked out and struggled, his blood staining the cloth, mixed with involuntary aroused juices. Sesshomaru smelt it, taking Inuyasha's lips.

Inuyasha struggled as hard as he could but he felt weak again, but this time not from blood loss. He arched away from the hand that touched his ass, going still when a finger was pushed inside.

Sesshomaru shivered from the heat, pushing the finger deeper. He pulled away from the kiss, Inuyasha whimpering softly as he began to fuck him with his finger. Sesshomaru licked his lips, taking his finger out and instead pushing in two. Inuyasha arched against him, his eyes staring off into space as his cheeks heated with arousal. He was suddenly lost in a daze, the need deep inside him not sated with a mere taste. He wanted more.

His demon growled in delight, Inuyasha frowning as the sound brought back some of his aroused mind. He pushed Sesshomaru off him, grabbing the cloth to cover his body as he stood. Sesshomaru growled, his fingers stained with his blood and juices. Inuyasha grabbed a broken piece of a porcelain plate, his chest heaving as he panted. He pointed it at Sesshomaru.

"I don't care who owns this place. I don't care about your status let alone what you want from me. But you will never touch me again like that asshole."

"You will birth me an heir, Inuyasha." Inuyasha watched as he slowly advanced, his eyes narrowing.

"I wouldn't fuck you even if I was threatened to be castrated." Sesshomaru darted forward, Inuyasha dodging him. He twirled around, releasing the cloth. Inuyasha backhanded him, Sesshomaru growling and grabbing his wrist. Inuyasha gasped when he was pulled against him, his hand going straight for his entrance. Inuyasha grabbed his wrist, twisting it before throwing Sesshomaru over his shoulder, Sesshomaru landing on his feet and twirling Inuyasha so he was against him again.

Inuyasha stomped on his foot, pulling away and punching him in the gut. He was picked up, yelping when he was thrown against the wall. He caught himself before he could smash full on into it, jumping up. The weakness overtook him again, Inuyasha stumbling back against the wall. Sesshomaru cornered him easily.

Inuyasha panted as his hands were pinned to the wall, Sesshomaru kissing him. Inuyasha fought it, gasping when Sesshomaru's tongue devoured him whole. His legs became weak, his head spinning. He felt his hand go for his entrance, grabbing his wrist.

No...

Ye...

"Forgive my entry my Lord's, but Lord Sesshomaru there is an errand you need to attend to immediately."

Lord Sesshomaru unlocked his lips from Inuyasha, the lithe hanyou panting in arousal and anger. Sesshomaru looked to Dai, fixing his expression. He wiped the blood on his fingers on his hakama, walking out the decimated dining area. Inuyasha watched him leave, his thighs shaking in need.

"Lord Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Dai asked, Inuyasha looking to her.

"Lock me in a room and hide the key. He ain't getting one piece of me."

Dai nodded with a blush, handing him a spare kimono.

"Yes Inuyasha."

Author's note: Sexual tension sucks.


	4. Chapter 4: Wet Dreams

Chapter 4

Author's note: School is easy so far. It permits this chapter to be written. Thanks and enjoy!

Inuyasha woke up in the room he was put in after leaving the washroom for the first time. He sat up, looking down when he felt familiar cloth brush against his skin. He was redressed in his fire rat outfit, glad that Dai managed to get it back from the cleaners. He remembered what had happened only hours before.

"I want you to put up the strongest barrier you can muster. Can you do that?" Inuyasha asked as they walked over to the room she had planned to keep him for the time being. Sesshomaru had to leave the castle for his errand, something that Inuyasha was glad for. He knew he would be able to find him from his scent alone, but the head start he was given made him feel more at ease. He didn't know how strong the barrier would be though, deciding he would suggest Dai came every day to strengthen it. The last thing he was gonna let happen was let Sesshomaru touch him again.

"Yes Inuyasha." Dai didn't want to anger Lord Inuyasha, but she knew that if Sesshomaru ever asked for the barrier to be put down she would have to obey. If he killed her, the barrier would drop on its own. She didn't want to die but she didn't want to disappoint either of her Lord's either.

Inuyasha opened the door, feeling a slight tingle of power still inside of it. He shivered, pulling his hand away. Dai walked inside, going over to a chest. Inuyasha felt like the chests led to an alternate dimension, seeing as how whenever he wanted something she had it or pulled it from the chests. She lifted the lid, pulling out a large bowl of oranges. Inuyasha smirked, just knowing his assumption had to be true.

"These will help you with your loss of blood. I promise you will feel better if you ate some and slept," Dai told him, Inuyasha nodding in understanding. She put the bowl on a dresser, taking one out.

"You haven't eaten properly. Eat one." Inuyasha wanted to argue with her, still a tad on edge after what had happened in the dining room. He saw the pleading look in her eyes, taking the ripe orange from her hand. Dai smiled, walking over to the door.

"Knock on the door once if you need me. I will hear you."

Inuyasha had always protected others and it stung his pride when he couldn't. At this moment though he was glad he was being protected. He watched as Dai closed the door, the door glowing bright for a second. The light dimmed away, Inuyasha looking down to the orange. He just hoped it would hold against Sesshomaru. He locked it for good measure and took off the knob on his side.

Inuyasha sighed as he blinked away the memory, looking over to the bowl of oranges. He went over to it, picking up one and tossing it up and down as he thought of what he could do. He went over to a door he had failed to inspect when he was first in here. It led to a hot spring, this one seeming more artificial than the one downstairs. He didn't care though, taking off his kimono. He placed the orange down, stripping down before picking up the orange and walking into the warm water. It was warm to the touch, Inuyasha sighing as the ache his cycle had started ebbed away. He sat against a rock, sighing deeply in relief and relaxation. He peeled his orange, stopping when he saw red in his vision. He had started to bleed heavier than he had anticipated, sighing as he decided that maybe he should wash instead of just sit.

He got some oils that Dai had placed out for him, waddling back over to the rock. He placed his orange on the edge of the hot spring, cleaning himself thoroughly so he wouldn't get an infection. Dai had told him more than he ever wanted to know of his own body, but he learned enough to take care of himself properly. He waddled to the center of the hot spring, ducking under. His ears stayed above the water, Inuyasha not wanting to go through the pain of it getting inside his delicate ears. He pushed passed the surface when he was sure his hair was thoroughly wet, gasping softly for breath as he waddled back to his rock. He frowned when he realized his orange wasn't on the edge anymore.

He looked around, not seeing it anywhere due to the murky water. He cursed beneath his breath, ducking under with his ears just above the surface. He looked around the bottom for it, not seeing it anywhere. He was sure no one could get in through the barrier, let alone open the door. He got out of the warm water, drying himself and dressing. He walked around the room, finding his orange on the other side. He frowned, walking out of the wash room and looking to the door that Dai put a barrier on.

It was still closed.

He sighed, going over to his bed. He crawled up onto it, yawning tiredly. He laid down on his side, closing his heavy eyelids. He listened to the sounds around him, hearing claws scratch against the floorboards, the wind outside as it softly blew against his window. The orange slipped from his limp grasp, Inuyasha drifting into a deep sleep.

The feeling of lips against his neck woke him up, Inuyasha jolting with a gasp. A soft growl made him shiver, Inuyasha feeling a hand touch his groin. He smelled Sesshomaru, his eyes opening. He took in a sharp breath when the hand began to rub his groin, moaning softly.

He moved, his stomach feeling heavy. He looked down, seeing his stomach was swollen. He gasped in shock, turned onto his back. He saw Sesshomaru's face, about to move away, getting up to his elbows. He stopped when he kissed his bare stomach, the baby inside kicking. Inuyasha gasped, gripping the sheets.

"Mine." Inuyasha shivered at the low growl, groaning when a hot tongue lapped at his member. He reached a hand down, grabbing a handful of his hair as he lapped at the head of his aching member. He arched when he took his whole length down his throat, moaning around his flesh.

"Sesshomaru don't tease," he panted, his member slipping from between his lips. Inuyasha moaned when he took his balls into his mouth, taking his hand out of his hair and raising his knees. Sesshomaru released them, grabbing his thighs as he lowered himself down to his entrance.

"Wait!" Inuyasha gasped, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he pushed his tongue into the tight opening. He fell back, moaning loudly as he devoured him. He thought this was a tad disgusting but it felt so good, his legs twitching as his climaxed neared. He moaned loudly when he pushed in two fingers, pushing down against him. He felt a hand begin to stroke his cock, the baby kicking again.

He couldn't take anymore, gripping the sheets with a scream.

"Sesshomaru!"

Inuyasha sat up quickly, panting as sweat dripped down his body. He could feel his member jerk, having came from the intense dream. He growled, punching the bed in anger and frustration.

He couldn't believe himself, wiping the sweat off his face.

There was a knock on the door, Dai's scent wafting into his nose.

"Inuyasha?"

:::+:::

Dai had not expected for Lord Sesshomaru to come home so early. She was help fixing dinner, a crow demon named Uryuu running into the kitchen. He was obsessed with Lord Sesshomaru, having once warmed his bed many moons ago. He had been hooked since. Lord Sesshomaru though treated him like he didn't exist. Uryuu could not give him offspring, but back then nobody cared. Now it was all about pure bloods and having kids.

"Lord Sesshomaru is back! Everyone hurry with dinner!" Dai sighed as everyone hurried about, calmly continuing to peel her bowl of potatoes. She knew Sesshomaru would be able to tell she had put up the barrier, deciding to avoid him for the time being.

"Dai! Lord Sesshomaru wants you!" Kami was certainly laughing down at her. She put her finished potato down, handing the bowl to Uryuu who quickly started to slice them. She wiped her hands on her apron, walking out of the kitchen and into the slim hallway. She fixed her features into one of calmness, hiding how nervous she was to face the demon Lord. Sesshomaru was standing by the replaced table, his eyes locking with hers.

Every piece of furniture he and Inuyasha had destroyed was replaced in a matter of an hour. Dai did not help because she was left with cleaning the blood stained table cloth. None of the others could take the scent, a few males left with erect memberss but hiding them. Each one would be without a phallus if Sesshomaru ever got word that they were aroused. He had made it very clear by the decimated dining room that Inuyasha was his.

"Lord Sesshomaru," she greeted with a bow, staying in her bow when he didn't immediately tell her to rise.

"Where is Inuyasha?" He was testing her, Dai staying calm despite the fact she was afraid. She wanted to help Inuyasha. But it wasn't like Sesshomaru could control the musk Inuyasha's heat had brung on.

"He was in pain, my Lord. He rests in his chambers." She tried not to swallow, knowing she did it after she lied. Sesshomaru was quiet for a long time. Dai's back and legs started to hurt, her brow wincing when he told her to stand. She did, Sesshomaru's face stoic.

"Retrieve him if he feels fit to eat." Dai bowed again, walking around him and heading for Inuyasha's chambers silently.

:::+:::

Sesshomaru was not happy. He had knew the young slave would take to Inuyasha and he in turn, but lying was unacceptable. He turned, walking to his study. Inuyasha was a stubborn half bred, but yet so stupid. His scent could be smelled miles away, enticing many demons. Since he was inside his kingdom though, none dared to come near. If he had not come with him, some random demon would have taken him by now. That thought made him angry.

He stopped when he saw Dai, her eyes downcast. She bowed, Sesshomaru smelling Inuyasha not that far away.

"He still feels ill, Lord Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru nodded, Dai straightening up and walking away. Sesshomaru took in a deep breath, smelling Inuyasha's sweet scent. His beast wanted, wanted Inuyasha badly.

But all good things came with patience.


	5. Chapter 5: Next Time On!

Chapter 5

Two days went by with little commotion and activities. Nothing really happened at all actually besides the ongoing silence. Sesshomaru didn't try to mess with Inuyasha, leaving him alone for the time being like Inuyasha had hoped. Dai came to his chambers whenever he needed her, urge him every time to leave his chambers. Inuyasha didn't want to though, having more dreams of him and Sesshomaru mating. His heat was suffocating him and he didn't know how to stop it.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked one day, feeling that staying in this room wasn't going to help him at all. Dai was getting him a new fundoshi, his others stained with blood. His bleeding was becoming more light, not as severe or heavy as yesterday. He figured he could move around more, no longer feeling like he was sitting in his own blood.

"Monitoring his lands." She didn't talk for a second, her nose twitching as she sniffed the air. Inuyasha sat in the hot spring, his eyes lidded as he watched her through the door. She stood, walking over to the hot spring and placing his fire rat outfit with a new fundoshi next to the edge.

"Your scent has changed, Inuyasha. Has the bleeding stopped or worsened?" Dai asked, Inuyasha shaking his head.

"It is not as heavy but its not over yet," he told her, Dai nodding in understanding. She turned to walk away, Inuyasha calling her name and stopping her. She looked to him, Inuyasha sighing tiredly.

"Don't put the barrier up today, I'm going to go outside," he told her, Dai's eyes narrowing in worry.

"You would not be able too. The guards who guard the main doors would surely capture you and bring you back here," Inuyasha rolling his eyes. For a demon who has been here for three hundred years he expected her to realize what he recognized on his first day here.

"The main door isn't the only exit."

Dai frowned, looking to the window. It wasn't raining anymore but in the midst of fall it was still cold. She turned away when Inuyasha got out of the water, leaving his chambers. A guard walked by, Dai giving him a smile. He smiled back, continuing on his daily check up of the second floor. If he hadn't been distracted by Dai, then he would have noticed that she kept Inuyasha's door slightly ajar.

"Good luck."

Inuyasha waited till Dai walked away from his door before walking to it, listening silently. He sneaked past the thin threshold, waltzing into the hallway. He looked around, his claws against his palm, ready. There was no sound, only Dai's retreating footsteps.

He went back into his room, closing the door softly. He saw the door glow for a second, the barrier put back into place. He went over to the window, seeing bars blocking his way. He sliced them with his claws, the metal falling apart only to mend back together. Inuyasha snorted, just tearing them off and throwing them onto the bed, alongside his bloody hakama. He hoped the scent would throw them off, but he knew Sesshomaru would notice his departure.

The overgrown ass was obsessed with something that he couldn't have.

Inuyasha jumped out the window before the bars could regenerate, landing on soft grass instead of wet mud.

"Hey you there! Return indoors!" Inuyasha looked up at the yell, seeing a guard who seemed to be going on his first patrol. Inuyasha jumped away when he charged at him, kicking out. His foot slammed into his back, the guard smashing head first into the wall. Inuyasha smelt he was human, checking to see if he was still alive. He was still breathing, Inuyasha not smelling any blood. He looked around, not smelling anyone else.

He picked up the guard, hiding him behind a bush. He took his sword, looking over the fine katana. It was light and cut through the air effortlessly. It was thin and long, almost the length of his arm. It was far from what he was used to but a good weapon. He took the sheath also, fastening it around his waist before sheathing the sword. It was a welcomed weight.

He jumped into the air, using the multi colored leaves of the trees to hide him. He got about a mile away, not hearing any dogs or yelling. He would have given himself a high five but he knew the guard would wake up sooner or later. He began to travel to the south, towards a cave he had found a few months back. It had been dreadfully hot outside but the cave was cool, making the warm droplets of sweat on his back freeze.

After he was a good twenty minutes away he finally heard the wind carry the barking of dogs and yells. He supposed the guard had woken up, growling low in his throat as he pushed himself a little harder. The last thing he wanted was to be returned to that lifeless place.

He stopped a yard from the caves entrance, going off in different directions so when they tracked him they would get lost. He went into the cave, his freezing face met with warmth. He sighed in relief at the warm temperature of the cave, already deducing that it had some type of power to it. He walked over to a particular rock, reaching behind it. He pulled up a photo, wiping some of the moss off from it. Kagome had not brung much when she returned to his world after they destroyed Naraku, but she just happened to have an old fashioned camera.

The photo was of Tameko, the little baby smiling wide with cake all over her face. He had kept it all these years, the last thing he had of his baby girl.

His whole world gone, only caught in a picture.

Inuyasha looked up when he heard barking, taking a few steps back. They were a lot closer than he would ever expected them to be in the short time frame. He backed up, drawing his sword. The wind probably had lessened the scentnof the false track he had made, his own still rather strong. He backed up, looking over his shoulder. The cave didn't stretch out, Inuyasha preparing himself for a fight.

The only thing was though that they didn't stop at the cave watched in confusion as the many guards and dogs ran on, not even sparing the cave entrance a glance. It was like it wasn't even there. Inuyasha took a step forward, no one noticing him. There was a million of them, each of them strong demons capable of smashing a humans skull with one punch. Yet, they couldn't even see him.

"He went this way!"

Inuyasha took another step forward, understanding why they couldn't see him. The cave must have been magical, a barrier of sorts hiding it from demons eyes. He probably only found it because he was half human. The last few ran by, a dog stopping right at the entrance. He must have been a mut because no paid attention to him, the small dog growlingbas he stepped closer.

Inuyasha met its eyes, taking a step closer to the entrance. The dog barked, its eyes green instead of the usual demonic red. He was left alone, all the guards having moved on. Inuyasha took another step closer, getting to one knee. He outstretched his hand, the dog barking at him.

"Shh shh, its alright," Inuyasha soothed, the dog's fangs dripping with acid. It calmed slowly though, walking towards him hesitantly. Inuyasha smiled when its snout touched his palm. The dog relaxed, licking his hand with a low whimper.

"Hey," he whispered, pulling away when he heard the guards come back. The dog whimpered, stepping back. It howled, leading the guards away from sighed, sitting against the rock. At least now he had another friend.

A slow shiver ran up his spine, Inuyasha frowning. Someone was watching him, Inuyasha standing up and grabbing the hilt of his sword. There was no scents he could smell at first, his eyes darting everywhere as his ears twitched, listening for any sound. Footsteps...

"Father was a genius."

Inuyasha swirled around, his eyes narrowing when he saw Sesshomaru. He took his sword from his sheath, Sesshomaru standing a few feet away. His eyes were set on him, Inuyasha growling low in his throat, warning him to not move any closer.

"This cave can only be seen by those of his 's why the guards ran on by. The dog had smelled you, you made yourself known." Inuyasha walked in a small circle as did Sesshomaru, his eyes set on him.

"If you screamed, no one would hear you." Inuyasha charged forward, slicing his sword down. Sesshomaru grabbed it, breaking it in half. Inuyasha had momentarily forgot it wasn't tetsusagia, kicking out. Sesshomaru ducked, grabbing his throat and lifting him up. Inuyasha gasped for breath, his eyes narrowed in fury. He kicked his diaphragm, back flipping away when he was released.

"Die asshole!" He sliced the broken sword to the side, Sesshomaru catching his wrist. Inuyasha wanted for that to happen though, lifting his knee and hiting him in the groin. Sesshomaru grunted, throwing him against the cave wall.

Inuyasha yelped when he hit the wall, a protruding rock digging into his spine. He fell to the ground, catching a glimpse of Sesshomaru's red eyes. He tried to get up, but his legs felt like jello. He sat up, facing the demon lord and growling as he advanced to him. He slapped away his hand when he reached for his neck, grunting when he was slapped. It stung badly but he wouldn't let himself cry, gasping when a hand grabbed his throat and constricted.

"You will be punished for that," Sesshomaru growled, red dancing in his spat in his face, Sesshomaru throwing him down. Inuyasha gasped as all oxygen evacuated his lungs, weakness seeping into his bones. He registered being jolted, a loud tearing noise echoing in his ears.

He struggled weakly but could do little as his body submitted, his beast growling softly when a hand grabbed his member. He gasped, his thighs suddenly cold. He was naked, Inuyasha trying to react only to moan helplessly when the promise of relief from his aching heat was promised.

Sesshomaru didn't rut with him though, instead releasing his aching cock. His hand slipped down, his lips cushioned against his neck as he kissed him. Inuyasha felt delirious with want, moaning when two fingers were pushed into his body. He felt a tad nauseous and dizzy at first, but as the fingers massaged his tender insides those feelings went away, Inuyasha raising his knees and moaning loudly.

"Scream for me," Sesshomaru growled against his neck, his fingers curling before pressing down hard in something inside his body. Inuyasha jolted, a screaming moan escaping his throat. Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out, Inuyasha looking to him with pleading, lustful eyes. Sesshomaru smirked, pushing in a finger. Inuyasha gasped, raising his hips a little. Sesshomaru pleasuerd him endlessly, but he did not take off his clothing or fuck him.

He would save that for later.

Inuyasha clung to him, moaning softly as he sped up the thrusts of his fingers. His breath hitched when he kissed him, Inuyasha cumming with a low groan. He fell limply against Sesshomaru's body, the first release into his heat taking a lot out of him.

Sesshomaru wasn't done yet though.


	6. Chapter 6: Endless

Chapter 6

Author's note: Sorry about the errors in the last chapter, I didn't edit it cause I was so tired.

Inuyasha woke up in a room that smelled of a man he wanted to murder. He didn't hear anything but his own breathing, hoping to the very gods he was alone. He opened his eyes, seeing red silk sheets and fluffy pillows. He blinked in confusion since this wasn't what he expected, sitting up. Warm furs covered his body, Inuyasha pushing them off in anger and disgust. They smelled strongly of Sesshomaru, Inuyasha frowning when he saw he was naked. He shifted, moving away from the numerous furs that were next to him. The blood that he had been losing for the pastweek had become pinkish, a light stain left on the bed. Inuyasha looked around, looking for a way out of the suffocating room and Sesshomaru's essence. He felt sick here, knowing that the disgusting asshole had undressed him.

He saw two large doors, getting up and out the bed. He looked down at himself, knowing that before he went anywhere he would need some clothing. He would be chased, and as a half breed in heat, atempted to be raped by males that were in musk. His fire rat outfit was nowhere to be seen, Inuyasha about to walk over to a chest he saw across the room. He guessed he could just pull out what he wanted like Dai did. He stopped though when the two large doors opened, seeing they led into a long hallway. But the person who stood there had all of his attention. Inuyasha growled low in his throat in anger and warning, covering his lower regions from his eyesight.

"Sesshomaru." The asshole had the nerve to smirk, a tilt of his lips that was amused.

"Inuyasha." Inuyasha backed up, seeing that Sesshomaru failed to wear his armor, the large boa like tail also removed from his person. Sesshomaru moved forward slowly, his eyes locked with his like he was prey and Sesshomaru predator. Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to slice his throat and end his pitiful life, backing up towards the bed to get a blanket to cover himself.

"What do you want with a half breed like me?" Inuyasha asked, trying to stall as Sesshomaru advanced towards him. He grabbed a fur, hiding his body from Sesshomaru's eyes. Usually he wouldn't care if another man saw him naked, but the way Sesshomaru was looking at him sent all the wrong signals up his spine. Sesshomaru stood in front of him, his eyes narrowed down at him in a predatory glare. Inuyasha glared back.

"An impure half breed should not exist. They are weak. But you..." Inuyasha growled when he touched a finger to his neck, his long fingers wrapping around his throat, gripping it gently and pulling him closer.

"You proved to be strong. And perfect to bear my offspring."

Inuyasha punched him in the face. He was furious, angry that he had no say in what this asshole was telling him. He dropped the fur, charging at Sesshomaru. He kicked his chest, yelping when he grabbed his leg and threw him at the bed. He landed on it with a grunt, sitting up only to be pinned down. Sesshomaru's eyes were red, his fangs bared. His claws dug into wrists, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath from the pain. He tried to get the upper hand but coukdn't, his body suddenly feeling weak as an unwanted arousal set in. His body wanted him in, but he wanted him out and far away from him.

Inuyasha struggled, going stiff when a cold nose pressed against his neck. His eyelids fluttered in pleasure, the nose trailing up his neck. Inuyasha shivered in arousal, a wet, warm tongue trailing up the cold trail his nose had left behind. Inuyasha arched against him when he slid his fangs along his flesh, gasping in pain when they pricked his flesh. Sesshomaru licked up the blood that trailed down his flesh, growling softly.

He was ready.

Inuyasha snapped back to reality when a hand grabbed his groin, his hands pulling against Sesshomaru's strong grip. He whimpered when he reached a hand down, circling his entrance with a finger. His leaking juices coated it heavily, Sesshomaru licking his lips. Inuyasha blushed a dark shade of red, the haze returning. He moaned when his finger pushed inside his body, an overwhelming need burning inside him. He felt heat rise up into his gut, Sesshomaru pulling his finger out.

He rose up, Inuyasha lightly panting as he looked up to him. Sesshomaru undid his sash, Inuyasha rising up to his knees. He opened his kimono, Sesshomaru growling softly when he kissed his neck. Inuyasha pressed close against him in a need to be touched, his hands running down his chest to his hakama. Sesshomaru grabbed his chin, lifting it up and kissing his lips. Inuyasha moaned into the kiss when he sucked his tongue into his mouth, undoing his obi and pushing his hakama down. He ripped his fundoshi, reaching his hands up and wrapping his arms around his shoulders.

He broke away for air, Sesshomaru greedily claiming his lips again. Inuyasha gasped into the kiss when he grabbed the back of his thighs, pushing his groin against his stomach. He was already hard and weeping, Inuyasha pulling away from the kiss to see.

He panted in arousal as Sesshomaru kissed his neck and sucked on the tender flesh, looking down to his hard member. His eyes widened in shock, his virgin hole aching at the sheer size of his member.

It eclipsed his, Inuyasha suddenly feeling virgin fear. Sesshomaru grabbed his cock, Inuyasha arching against him as he began to stroke his half hard member to full mast. Inuyasha reached between their bodies, reaching down to the monster of a member pushed against him readily. He shivered at the immense heat that he felt before he could touch it, grabbing it before he could back out.

He wasn't sure where his mind was at, probably in the midst of the haze and reality. He didn't care anymore though, moaning when Sesshomaru licked his neck. He began to stroke him too, wanting him to feel the same pleasure he was. He gasped softly when Sesshomaru kissed him again, tilting his head back when he put more pressure behind it. He squeezed the head of his member, feeling something warm and sticky on his hand. He pulled away from the kiss, looking down. Precum stained his hand, Sesshomaru growling softly.

Inuyasha whimpered when he forced him down, Sesshomaru going between his raised knees. Inuyasha put a hand to his chest when he rubbed the head of his hard member against his entrance, pushing against it lightly. Inuyasha whimpered, the pain as he stretched to accommodate the thick head making the fear rise up again.

Sesshomaru pulled out before he could go to deep, taking off all his clothing. Inuyasha was just above the haze now, his body weak with arousal. His beast growled in need, Inuyasha wanting to hate the man that laid over him. He couldn't care anymore though, his beast pulling him back beneath the haze.

Sesshomaru grabbed his thigh, pushing his leg up and against his chest, Inuyasha grabbing onto the sheets.

"Look at me." Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking into Sesshomaru's eyes. He felt a pressure against his entrance, wincing as he pushed harder. Inuyasha arched when there was a release and something hot slid into his body, groaning loudly as his body ached. Sesshomaru held his breath, his jaw going slack as he slid all the way in. Inuyasha ripped the sheets, clamping down around him.

"Relax," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha shaking his head as he leaned over him. He gasped when he slapped his ass, relaxing from the shock.

The pain portion on Sesshomaru's side went away, Inuyasha grabbing his shoulder with a moan.

"So big," Inuyasha moaned breathlessly, Sesshomaru grinding against him. Inuyasha released a screaming moan when blinding pleasure squeezed his balls and shocked his spine, bucking down against him. He tightened his thighs against him, the sweetest yet painful pleasure running up his spine. That was Sesshomaru's cue to move, his self control shattering. He pulled out before thrusting into Inuyasha's tight heat, a shiver of pure ecstasy running up his spine.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha moaned loudly in pleasure, his eyes shut tight as Sesshomaru took him in a fast, almost brutal pace. His thrusts weren't aimless though, no ignorant smirk on his face. He looked like he was in heaven, his thrusts bringing Inuyasha a pleasure he couldn't explain as he pushed into something deep inside him.

Inuyasha writhed beneath him, everything near overwhelming. His cock was already gushing like a waterfall, wagging between their bodies as Sesshomaru rose up to his knees to strengthen his thrust. Inuyasha licked his lips, screaming out his ecstasy when he spread his legs and took him roughly.

He came suddenly, his vision turning white as he gasped for breath. Sesshomaru didn't stop though, Inuyasha feeling hypersensitive as he pushed deep and pressed into that spot deep inside his body.

"Sesshomaru... oh god!" He groaned, pushing back against him with as much power as he could muster, Sesshomaru moving faster. His each thrust drilled into him, Inuyasha releasing a screaming moan. He was on some type of drug, addicted to the pleasure, the sound of skin slapping against skin, his heat, his scent and the way he made him scream. It was all too good, Inuyasha throwing his head back with another scream of pure ecstasy when Sesshomaru pulled him down, driving deep.

He was in the worst pain but was drowning in the best pleasure, his stomach muscles tensing and his throat sore when he moaned. Sesshomaru panted above him, his claws digging into Inuyasha's thighs, sweat falling down his skin. Inuyasha kept moaning and screaming his name, driving him delirious with want. He could have gone on forever, Inuyasha's body begging him to never stop.

He was only a man though, his orgasm rising up in crashing tidal waves. He grabbed Inuyasha's hard member, stroking him along with his thrusts. Inuyasha seemed to go into a fit, thrashing and pushing against him with loud whimpers of want.

Sesshomaru grit his teeth, thrusting into him one last time before releasing with a soft groan. Inuyasha came with him, releasing with a silent scream.

Inuyasha winced when the knot formed inside his body, warm gushes released into his body near endlessly. His thighs shook, his body ached, and inside he was sore. Sesshomaru had shown him little mercy, the knot slowly undoing as his release seemed never ending. He finally pulled out, only a tiny bit of his semen falling out. His pregnancy would be insured.

Inuyasha didn't close his legs from the sheer pain of moving his hips, glad as the pain slowly went away. Sesshomaru returned though.


	7. Chapter 7: Next Time On 2!

Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry for not posting yesterday, was extremely busy.

When Inuyasha woke up, he was in pain. It was a dull pain that caused discomfort, but either than that he felt sated. Inside he was aching but the worst had faded away while he slept. He breathed in deeply, rubbing his cheek against a warm pillow. It was soft and comfy, rising up and down slowly. He frowned when he realized the small detail, his hand heavy as he touched it. He opened his eyes, seeing red silk stretch down over a large bed, the form of legs outlined beneath it. He looked up, his eyes going wide in surprise when he saw Sesshomaru's face. His first instinct was to slit his throat and bolt, but his body wouldn't move. He was naked against him and he couldn't fully understand why. The heat that radiated against him suggested he was also bare.

He rose up slowly, his hips protesting with a dull ache. The more he moved the more his memories seemed to come back, Inuyasha moving away from him as stealthily as he could. He used the fur to cover his body, looking around the room he was in. He didn't see his clothing anywhere, only a pile of what looked like Sesshomaru's traditional wear. He saw a chest across the room up against a wall, pondering if his clothing was in there. He didn't know and honestly didn't want to move to check, his body wanting only to rest. He couldn't imagine another second near Sesshomaru though so got out of the bed, heading over to the chest with a slight limp. He kneeled in front of it, seeing it had a lock on it. He pulled on it, frowning when it shocked him.

It had a barrier on it, Inuyasha sighing in frustration and fatigue. He wondered if he could slice it open with his claws, but he knew that would not work. He had better chances jumping out a window. He stood up, wincing when pain shot up his spine. He looked over to Sesshomaru, seeing he was still fast asleep. He thought of killing him again, looking to the chest before back to him. It was probably heavy enough to smash his head into pieces. He pondered if he should do it but went against it. That would cause a mess no one would ever want to pick up. He went over to the two large doors a few feet from the chest, grabbing a handle.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha nearly jumped three feet in the air but controlled himself, turning around when he didn't feel like he was gonna vomit up his heart. He saw that Sesshomaru was sitting up, his usually straight hair for once messy. Inuyasha gave him a quick glare, sighing for the uptenth time that day.

"Obviously getting away from you idiot," he replied sharply, about to open the door and get as far away as possible from here. He was only dressed in a fur but didn't care all that much, hoping that he would find Dai somewhere. She always had clothing for some reason. The door was pushed closed when he opened it barely an inch, Inuyasha feeling heat behind him. It was warm and made him sleepy and hot, his eyes becoming lidded with content.

"You are not allowed to leave," Sesshomaru told him stoically, Inuyasha blinking away the content and warmth he had only felt seconds earlier, anger replacing it. He turned around, pushing Sesshomaru away. He only backed up a few steps, his eyes narrowing in slight annoyance. Inuyasha was on fire though, pointing a finger at him.

"I may be only a half breed you purebred piece of crap but you will not ever tell me what I can't and can do!" He barked at him, furious that the man thought he could control him merely because he was a half breed. Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward, Inuyasha gasping when he twirled him and pressed his back to his chest. Inuyasha fought against his grip when his arms wrapped around his chest, pushing his arms against his sides.

"You will obey me Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled into his ear, the ear twitching away from his warm breath. The fur slipped from Inuyasha's fingers, pooling on the ground at their feet. He felt heat radiate over him like a blanket, his struggles becoming half hearted. He wanted to stay forever in Sesshomaru's warm embrace, eventually ending his struggle to relax against him. Sesshomaru growled softly, licking his neck.

"I hate you," Inuyasha yawned, pressing closer to him. He yelped when he was suddenly pushed against the door, his back aching a little from the contact. Lips attacked his, Inuyasha grabbing Sesshomaru's shoulders as he pressed close against him. He could feel his half hard member against his chest, taking in a sharp breath when a wet tongue pried open his lips and delved inside his mouth.

Inuyasha tried to push him away, sinking his claws into his skin. He gasped when he nipped his tongue, grabbing onto his shoulders and pulling him closer with a sudden need to feel him. Inuyasha sucked his tongue into his mouth, tasting cinnamon on his tongue. He moaned breathlessly, pulling away for oxygen. Sesshomaru grabbed his thighs and pulled him closer, sucking on his neck and nipping his flesh with his teeth. Inuyasha gasped when he began to grind his hips against his, digging his claws into his back as pleasure burned in his gut.

"Sto-stop," he panted breathlessly, his orgasm rising up quickly. He moaned when Sesshomaru picked him up by the back of his thighs, Inuyasha feeling light headed as he grinded faster against him.

They were dry humping against the door, the hinges protesting as the door was nearly forced off its frame with each thrust. Any maids or butlers who passed by couldn't help but stare for a long second at the door, never before hearing such noise come from their masters chambers. He had bed a few others and by rumor was stoic and detached. But with Lord Inuyasha, more than his own voice echoed throughout the halls.

Inuyasha moaned loudly when Sesshomaru bit down on his neck, one hand around his waist while the other pressed against the door. Blood poured into Sesshomaru's mouth, sweet and divine in all aspects of the words. He released a growling moan when he felt hot semen squirt against his stomach, Inuyasha crying out with a violent shudder.

Sesshomaru wanted to be inside him, taking his hand off the door. He stopped bouncing Inuyasha in his arms, reaching beneath his body and grabbing his member and pressing it against his wet entrance. He shivered at the heat, Inuyasha tightening his legs around him when he teased his entrance. He pushed in the head a little, Inuyasha gasping brokenly as he pushed in the head all the way.

"Sessh... So big," he gasped, Sesshomaru pushing in farther at a painfully slow pace. Inuyasha cried out when he pushed in all the way suddenly, grabbing two handfuls of his hair. His toes curled in pain and pleasure, his eyes shut tight as he clung to him.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha gasped when he began to bounce him on his member, holding onto him for dear life. He felt so lost in ecstasy, his thick member pressing into the sweet spot inside his body with each thrust. It hurt even though he was enjoying it, his hips aching and inside he was stretched to his limit, a screaming moan escaping his throat when Sesshomaru thrust up hard into him.

"Sessh! Harder Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha cried out in pleasure, digging his claws into his back. He threw his head back, hitting it against the door, momentarily seeing stars. Sesshomaru slowed down, cradling his head, Inuyasha whimpering softly. He laid his head down on his shoulder, Sesshomaru moving them down to the floor.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha panted softly as he spread his legs, wincing when he pushed back into his body. He moaned when he began to thrust into him again, grabbing onto his shoulders, his hair entangled in his fingers. He screamed out in ecstasy when he took him roughly, not giving him any chance to adjust. It was the best and worst thing he had ever felt, his eyes shut tight as his hips slapped against his with wet slapping sounds from sweat and his fluids.

He was lost in his scent, his natural flavor like strawberries. His musk though was a heavy scent that would have been offensive to him if he wasn't in heat. It was like snow stained with blood, the blood a bitter undertone to his scent. It was intoxicating though, creating a haze in the mind that left you delirious with want and need. Inuyasha tried to fight against the haze but he could never grab it, like he was trying to grab water.

His beast craved his smell, craved his heat and body. Every time he thrust into his body and hit the spot deep inside it felt like he was given a drug, addicted more each time than he was before. He felt like he could bathe in it forever, his toes curling in pleasure when he nipped his nipples. His hands greedily grabbed his thighs, groping the flesh with lewd intent. Inuyasha didn't care though, his stomach muscles jumping when he thrusted just right into his body.

"Sesshomaru!" He screamed out in pleasure, his hands greedily roaming over his back and chest. He reached for his cock, Sesshomaru slapping his hand away as he rose up. His hair fell over his sides, tickling Inuyasha as it brushed against his skin gently. It was the sweetest torture, and when his long fingers wrapped around his cock he believed he could have died happily. He gasped repeatedly as he sped up his rhrusts, moving up a little on the floor. His back ached but the pain was worth the pleasure, Sesshomaru growling above him.

Inuyasha whimpered when he hardened his thrusts, his hand stroking his cock quickly to bring him to release. Sesshomaru pushed his thigh up, bringing it close to his chest as he drove deeper, wanting to feel all of him. Inuyasha screamed out his name over and over, his claws digging into the hardwood floors. He was in heaven, his stomach burning as his orgasm built up. He pushed down against him with a moan, the act shattering his resolve.

He arched with a groan, cumming suddenly with a shiver. He panted in pleasure as Sesshomaru didn't stop, pulling him closer with a growl of pleasure. He moaned softly in his ear, his breath hitching when he came into his body. Sesshomaru groaned in pleasure, shivering above him. The knot formed inside his body, Inuyasha grunting from the pain. He was already getting hard again, Sesshomaru licking his neck as he released thick jets into his body as the knot went down. Inuyasha was ready for another round, and Sesshomaru's rehardening member said the same.


	8. Chapter 8: Strawberry Shortcake

Chapter 8

Author's note: I have an entire week off from everything. Let's party! Haha just kidding...

Inuyasha walked down the long hallway, trying to find something, anything that looked familiar. He was glad he woke up alone after four days of endless rutting, Sesshomaru nowhere in sight. Inuyasha still couldn't find his clothes so went to the pile of Sesshomaru's clothes that he had left behind. It disgusted him to wear his kimono, but the furs weren't big enough and the sheets wouldn't budge. He would sooner kill himself before he would hide his private parts with a pillow. He sniffed for any scents, smelling a whole bunch. One stood out though, Inuyasha instantly following it.

Dai.

He had missed her but wouldn't ever admit it, turning a corner. He needed clothes and food, plus a bath. The discharge had started to dry up a little around his entrance, making him feel like the most uncomfortable person in the world.

"Inuyasha?" He stopped walking, looking to the side down a hallway. Dai stood there in all her glory, a basket of strawberries held on top of her head. She looked confused, Inuyasha smiling in relief.

"How did you get out of the room? Lord Sesshomaru had ordered for you not to leave," she told him, Inuyasha frowning. That made him angry. He couldn't believe the oversized shit thought he could control his actions merely because he was a half breed. He didn't have to fucking be here!

"I don't give a shit what his orders were. I'm hungry, dirty, and need clothes to wear," Inuyasha told her, Dai pursing her lips. Inuyasha hoped she hadn't changed from the girl he had known, Dai sighing. Inuyasha crossed his fingers.

"Well, I do have a basket of strawberries..." Inuyasha cheered inside. Dai led him to a door, Inuyasha curious as to what was behind it. Dai turned to him, a serious frown on her lips.

"This leads two ways, to stairs that lead down and the kitchen. You can't come with me to the kitchen because there are guys in the kitchen." Inuyasha understood, not wanting another repeat of Sesshomaru. He was sure they would control themselves a lot better than Sesshomaru but he didn't exactly want to be in a room full of horny men. She opened the door, letting Inuyasha enter first. It was a thin hallway that barely fit the basket, Dai walking silently behind him even though the basket scraped against the walls. They hallway widened into a bigger hallway, a split in front of them. Dai pointed to the right.

"That leads to the stairs. Here." Dai gave him a bunch of strawberries, Inuyasha about to eat one right there. Dai stopped him, shaking her head.

"They can smell you, go now," she told him, Inuyasha nodding. He walked to the right, seeing the stairs already. There was a window about twenty steps down, Inuyasha looking outside. It was still cold outside, autumn turning into winter. He looked to the strawberries in his hands, popping one into his mouth. They must have had an indoor garden because he knew strawberries grew in the summer, sighing in happiness as he went further down.

He reached flat floor, smelling a hot spring. He followed the scent to a large room, steam staying close to the water. Candles were lit everywhere, Inuyasha feeling relaxed in the homey like place. He put down his strawberries on a stone, taking off the kimono and letting it drop to the ground. He walked onto the edge, putting in a foot to test its warmth. It was hot, Inuyasha pulling his foot back with a hiss. He knew it wouldn't be too hot though, his feet just cold. He stepped into it slowly, shivering as his cold body warmed near instantly.

He waddled further into it, the spring pretty deep. He went further in till the water reached his shoulders, taking in a quick breath before ducking under. He kept his ears just above the surface, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the warm water caressing his body. He curled his toes in the sand, the hot minerals tickling his feet as they massaged them. Inuyasha wanted to touch it with his hands, rising up past the surface with a gasp. He put together all his hair in his hands, twisting it into a rope before putting it over his right shoulder.

He turned around and waddled to the shallow side, resting against the edge. The water was up to his waist now, Inuyasha bending over to get the hot sand at the bottom.

He looked at it for a second, squeezing it in his hands and smiling at its weird texture. He scrubbed his body with it, getting off the disgusting things that had accumulated over the past few days. He went to the deep side again, letting the water wash away everything else. He rested his chest against a rock, surprised its surface was warm. He closed his eyes for a second, sighing softly in relaxation.

He remembered how the discharge had dried up, reaching his hand back and checking. It was okay now, Inuyasha a tad curious. He had been wondering for the longest why it felt good when Sesshomaru fucked him, a small thought he would never say to anyone.

He still hated Sesshomaru... He was just curious.

He pushed a finger inside, wincing as he instantly started to ache. He pressed his forehead against the rock, biting his bottom lip. He couldn't relax right, his insides tight around his finger. He breathed deeply, willing himself to relax. He felt his insides loosen a little, his finger no longer feeling suffocated. He pushed it deeper, gasping brokenly when nausea rose up into his gut. He was thinking of just giving up because he only felt sick instead of pleasure, pushing it deeper.

He nearly jumped when a shock of pleasure traveled up his spine, moaning softly. The sick feeling had gone away, Inuyasha full on prepared to explore this part of himself. He pinpointed where he had touched, touching it again, applying more pressure. His other hand went down to his hardening member, Inuyasha gasping as he massaged the small spot with the pad of his finger.

It gave him the best pleasure, Inuyasha biting his lip so he wouldn't make so much noise. He stroked his cock slowly, gasping softly when his balls tightened. He released his cock, fondling his balls with a moan. He pulled his finger out, needing more. He spread his legs a little, pushing in two fingers carefully. He felt less sick this time, biting his lip as he pushed them deeper. It hurt a little but he knew it was worth it. He began to stroke his member again, shaking as he massaged the spot with two fingers. The stretching translated its own pleasure, Inuyasha crying out loudly when he pushed his fingers harder against it. He became more rough with himself, panting against the rock as he stroked himself quicker. He paid more attention to the head, pressing his thumb into the slit. He came with a moan, his legs shaking as he pulled his finger from inside his body.

He blinked his eyes blearily, resting his forehead against the rock. He was slowly getting his breathing under control when all of a sudden a hard chest pressed against his back.

"I suggest the show was your compensation for you disobeying my orders," Sesshomaru growled into his ear, Inuyasha becoming stiff against the rock.

He had watched him?

He turned around sharply, punching Sesshomaru in the face. He took a few steps back, grabbing Inuyasha's wrist when he tried to use his power. He grabbed his neck, pressing him against the rock with a growl. Inuyasha spat in his face, kneeing him in the groin. Sesshomaru grunted, Inuyasha using his free hand to slash his face. He escaped his grip, hopping out the hot springs. He was tackled down, hitting the ground hard. He struggled angrily, Sesshomaru's eyes red as he pinned down his arms.

"You asshole! You perverted, useless purebred!" Inuyasha growled angrily, his eyes shut tight as he tried to escape. Sesshomaru kept him pinned down, wanting to beat the crap out of him. He didn't though, letting Inuyasha exhaust himself.

"Let go of me asshole!" Inuyasha growled, involuntary arousal rising up. His struggles became weaker, his body succumbing to the heat that was radiating from his body like a furnace. He stopped struggling with a yell of frustration, panting as he glared up at Sesshomaru.

"I fucking hate you purebreed," he spat, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

He leaned down, Inuyasha turning his head away. Sesshomaru kissed his neck, licking the small scar he had left behind from last night. Inuyasha's member began to harden, his cheeks stained a light red as Sesshomaru kissed a line down from his neck to his shoulders. Inuyasha shivered when he licked the corner of his lips, his hand letting go of his wrist to grab his chin.

Inuyasha wanted to hate him even more when he kissed him but couldn't when he melted into it, feeling light headed as the kiss stole his breath away.

The haze returned, Inuyasha moaning into the kiss when Sesshomaru grabbed his half hard member. He opened his eyes when Sesshomaru pulled away, growling softly as he got off Inuyasha's thighs, Inuyasha spreading his legs and raising his knees. He gasped when Sesshomaru grabbed his thighs and pulled him closer, pressing his hard member against his entrance. Inuyasha could feel the heat, the precum as it slid down over his entrance.

His body wanted him inside but he didn't give it to him, instead pulling away and going down. Inuyasha panted as he watched Sesshomaru trail his tongue up the underside of his cock, Inuyasha moving his hair out of his vision. Sesshomaru growled softly, taking his leaking head into his mouth. Inuyasha moaned, his head hitting the ground with a low thud. He could already feel his orgasm rising up but held it off the best he could, Sesshomaru sucking on the head a few times. He grabbed his base, going down a little more. Inuyasha gasped, arching when he began to suck harder.

Inuyasha wanted him to go lower, his insides throbbing in need to be filled. Sesshomaru inserted a finger, his juices coating his finger heavily. Inuyasha didn't feel sick when he moved his finger around, moaning loudly when he took him all the way down suddenly, swallowing around his girth. He panted in arousal when he rose back up, letting his cock slip from his mouth. He went below it, licking his balls and making them tighten. Inuyasha gasped in pleasure, Sesshomaru taking his finger from inside his body. He licked a line from his entrance to his balls, stroking Inuyasha's member quickly. Inuyasha was trying so hard not to cum, crying out as soft lips and a hot tongue played with his balls.

Inuyasha arched with a scream of ecstasy as he came, everyone in the kitchen hearing it. They all kept on working but some workers had smiles on their faces. The silent, vacant castle was given life.

Inuyasha panted as Sesshomaru licked up his cum, shivering when he sucked on the head of his cock. Sesshomaru rose up, getting a strawberry from the rock Inuyasha had placed them on. He bit off a piece of it and took off the stem, slowly running it up Inuyasha's thigh. Inuyasha looked to him, Sesshomaru looking him in the eyes. He kept eye contact as he licked the red trail the strawberries juices had left behind.

Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru pressing the strawberry against his entrance. Inuyasha arched away from it, Sesshomaru slowly pushing it in further.

It felt so weird, Inuyasha moaning as he pushed it in halfway. Sesshomaru smirked, Inuyasha panting as he closed his eyes as he concentrated on not squeezing it. This was a game that brought him just above the haze, but even so he didn't want to back out. He gasped when long fingers grabbed his cock, stroking him slowly. He opened his eyes when something cold and wet touched his balls, Sesshomaru holding another strawberry. One by one he lined them up on his torso, slowly working his way up. Inuyasha was being tortured, panting in anticipation as he touched a strawberry to his cheek.

"Open your mouth," Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, Inuyasha parting his lips when he gripped the base of his member. He took the strawberry from his fingers with his teeth, his eyes lidded with lust. Sesshomaru smirked, going down between his raised knees. Inuyasha's cheeks were as red as the strawberries as Sesshomaru licked the area around his entrance, ignoring the strawberry inside him completely. Inuyasha wanted to beg him to take it out, the demon seeing he couldn't take anymore. He took out the strawberry with his teeth carefully, Inuyasha relaxing with a moan. His juices spilled over, his body needing Sesshomaru badly. Sesshomaru dropped the strawberry to lick up his sweet juices, groaning when he delved his tongue into his body. Inuyasha moaned, drool sliding out the side of his mouth.

Sesshomaru held his smooth thighs as he tasted this part of his mate. The strawberry had left its mark, Sesshomaru loving the taste. He pulled his tongue out, licking up anything he could have missed. He ate each strawberry off Inuyasha's body, lingering over his lips a lot longer than he needed to. Inuyasha looked into his eyes, panting around the strawberry as he waited in anticipation.

Sesshomaru smirked, leaning down and kissing his cheek. Inuyasha closed his eyes when he worked his way down to his neck. He nibbled on his jaw, licking his flesh. It was salty from sweat, Sesshomaru pinning down Inuyasha's wrist when he tried to pull him closer. Inuyasha moaned in frustration, Sesshomaru growling softly. He reached down, lining himself up. Inuyasha arched his chest when he began to push in, biting down on the strawberry by accident. Sesshomaru took the other half so he wouldn't choke, Inuyasha panting heavily after swallowing his part of the strawberry. He wrapped his legs around Sesshomaru's waist, Sesshomaru tightening his grip around his wrists. He started off with a quick rhythm, Inuyasha gasping for breath with each hard thrust.

"Sesshomaru!" He moaned when Sesshomaru pressed into that spot deep inside his body, heat burning in his gut. He pushed against him to feel more of him, screaming out his name when he thrusted into him hard at the same time. He got his wrists free, clinging to Sesshomaru as he took him almost brutally. His toes curled in ecstasy, his pelvis aching from the hard pounding he was being delivered.

He dug his claws into Sesshomaru's back as his climax rose up in searing waves, Sesshomaru growling as he pushed him down, grabbing his thighs and spreading his legs wide. He pulled him closer, his head falling back as he thrusted harder into him. Inuyasha cried out when stabbed that spot, his breath stolen away when he came. Sesshomaru groaned, trying to hold his orgasm back. He couldn't though when Inuyasha moaned his name, releasing with a moan. He fell ontop of him, the knot forming. He shivered, Inuyasha groaning as the knot finally undid.

Sesshomaru pulled out, rolling onto his side. Inuyasha pressed against him, Sesshomaru hardening when his scent spiked. They weren't done yet.


	9. Chapter 9: Don't Drop The Bowl!

Chapter 9

When Sesshomaru woke up, Inuyasha wasn't in his bed. He could smell that he wasn't far away though, frowning when he heard retching. He opened his eyes, sitting up. He looked to where he smelled Inuyasha, seeing him over a pail. Dai was next to him, holding his hair with a calm expression. She looked to him when she noticed she was being watched, her lips pulling down into a worried frown. He shook his head, knowing what was wrong from scent alone.

Inuyasha was pregnant.

Inuyasha sat at a long table, remembering how he and Sesshomaru destroyed the other one. He had been angry then but thought it was funny now. He looked down to the food in front of him, sighing softly. He wanted strawberries but there weren't any.

Sesshomaru looked up when he realized Inuyasha wasn't eating.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked, Inuyasha looking to him. He looked tired, the presence of bags under his eyes. Inuyasha sighed, pushing his plate away.

"I want strawberries," he grumbled, the maid who had been waiting for them to finish eating walking back into the kitchen. Inuyasha looked up when he smelled what he had been craving so badly. The maid had came back with a bowl of fresh strawberries, all the stems removed. She took his plate of food, replacing it with the strawberries. She bowed, Inuyasha thanking her.

"Tell me or Dai if you wish for some more," she told him, Inuyasha nodding with a small smile. He wolfed them down, stopping when he ate half of them. He picked up his chopsticks, cutting the strawberries before adding rice. It made a good rice pudding, Inuyasha moaning as he took the first bite. Sesshomaru smirked, sitting back and watching him as he munched on a piece of bacon.

"This is so good!" Inuyasha moaned, eating it slowly so he could savor it. He was the happiest man alive, closing his eyes as he savored the delicious food. He opened his eyes when he heard Sesshomaru stand, his plate cleaned. Inuyasha offered him some, Sesshomaru shaking his head. Inuyasha stood, walking over to him. He brung his bowl, pressing the bowl against his chest.

"Try it," he ordered, Sesshomaru smirking. He shook his head, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"You weren't saying no when you ate strawberries off of me, try it." The maid giggled, Sesshomaru rather amused also. He opened his mouth when Inuyasha told him to, Inuyasha giving him some. Sesshomaru chewed, Inuyasha waiting patiently. He wanted him to like it too, Sesshomaru finally swallowing.

"So, do you like it?" He asked, Sesshomaru pursing his lips.

"It tasted terrible. You taste better," the maid scurried away when Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha, the bowl of strawberry rice forgotten for the time being. Sesshomaru moved him to the table, Inuyasha sitting down on it. He put the bowl down, wrapping his arms around his neck. He pulled him closer, spreading his legs. Sesshomaru went between them, pushing the bowl away. It had tasted like shit but Inuyasha's mouth tasted good. He pushed everything out the way, a few bowls crashing onto the ground and food spilling.

"Sessh," Inuyasha moaned when he undid his sash, looking down when he felt something hard and hot against his thigh. Sesshomaru didn't wear a fundoshi, his hakama tented. Inuyasha reached a hand down, rubbing his erection through his hakama. Sesshomaru groaned against his neck, licking his neck with a soft growl. He thrusted his hips against his hand, Inuyasha gasping when he palmed his groin. He undid Sesshomaru's sash and pushed down his hakama, grabbing his member. His fingers tingled with electricity when he touched his skin, Sesshomaru tearing open his hakama with a grunt. Inuyasha gasped, stroking him faster.

His kimono stayed on, hanging low on his shoulders as Sesshomaru kissed his neck and shoulders. He moaned when he nipped his neck, his fangs piercing his flesh lightly enough to draw blood. Inuyasha gripped the member in his hand as Sesshomaru ran his fangs up his neck, leaving a trail of blood. Inuyasha shivered when he lapped up his blood, tilting his head back with a moan. Sesshomaru lapped at his jugular, pressing his fangs against his flesh.

Inuyasha pushed him away suddenly, running over to a potted plant and throwing up. Sesshomaru wanted to bash his head into something, pulling up his hakama and doing back his sash as his member went down quickly at the sounds of retching. He walked over to Inuyasha, kneeling beside him. He waited till he stopped vomiting to take off his torn hakama, closing his kimono. The maid came with a pail when Sesshomaru told her too, her eyes straying towards the table. Almost everything was on the floor or spilled over.

Except for the bowl of strawberry rice.

:::+:::

Inuyasha wondered why they called it morning sickness when it happened all day. He kneeled in front of a pail in the late afternoon, his stomach feeling like it was burning alive. He had figured he was pregnant when he started vomiting this morning, Dai only confirming it. She kneeled next to him now, rubbing his back in small circles.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, Inuyasha groaning softly as bile rose up. He couldn't stop it, gagging before throwing up more. Dai winced, holding his hair away from his face. He felt like total shit, his throat sore when he finally stopped vomiting. Tears fell down his face, Dai wiping them away.

"Do you want some water?" She asked, Inuyasha nodding. She got up, bowing when Sesshomaru entered the room. He nodded, letting her leave to get Inuyasha some water. Inuyasha looked to him, his eyes watery.

"I hate you," he told him hoarsely, sounding like he had been dragged through the mud with a rope around his neck. Sesshomaru thought that telling him about their ceremony to officially become mated wasn't the brightest thing at the moment, kneeling next to him. Inuyasha laid his head down on his lap, stretching out with a groan of fatigue. Sesshomaru ran his fingers through his hair, Inuyasha moaning softly.

When Dai returned he was falling asleep, Dai smiling softly when she saw the cute picture the two made. Inuyasha held Sesshomaru's hand, relaxed against him as Sesshomaru ran a thumb over his knuckles, his other hand running through his hair. Sesshomaru had never been so nice to anyone before, his eyes filled with an emotion the two had yet to come to terms with.

They were in love.

Sesshomaru looked to her, his eyes looking to the cup of water. She walked over, Sesshomaru waking Inuyasha up and sitting him up. Inuyasha wasn't to happy about being woken but the water sweetened his sour mood.

"Rinse with it first," Dai told him, Inuyasha doing so. He spat the water into the pail, drinking the rest. He gave her the cup, Dai taking it and the pail.

"I will bring you a clean one," she told him, Inuyasha nodding with a yawn.

"Bring some strawberries," he grumbled, resting against Sesshomaru again. He was very tired, the nausea going away for now. He was just hungry.

"How are you feeling?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha humming softly as he began to run his fingers through his hair.

"Alright, just hungry," he told him, Sesshomaru nodding. He pondered if he should tell him about the ceremony now, not knowing how Inuyasha was gonna act. He was originally a brash, predictable hanyou but his moods were changing dramatically. He was willing to lay on him without being forced to, didn't fight him as he ran his fingers through his hair. He went for it.

"Inuyasha," he called softly, golden honey eyes opening. They looked to him tiredly, Sesshomaru scratching behind his ear. If Inuyasha enjoyed it he didn't show it, his eyes just watching him silently.

"A ceremony is going to be held tonight. We will be joined as mates," he told him bluntly, knowing nothing good came from beating around the bush. Inuyasha was quite.

Sesshomaru wondered if he was gonna kill him.

"How come I had no say in this?" Inuyasha asked softly, rising up and facing Sesshomaru. His eyes were calm, a thousand red lights going off in Sesshomaru's head. He swallowed thickly.

"You are pregnant with my pup," Sesshomaru pointed out, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes.

"I had no say in that either. But I guess I have no choice since you lacked the self control to keep your hakama on." Inuyasha stood, walking over to the bed.

"Go away," he told him as he got into the bed, Sesshomaru at his side in a second. Inuyasha turned away from him, closing his eyes. He was to tired to be angry, just irritated now. He ignored Sesshomaru's presence, relaxing when he finally left. Dai came in with another pail and his strawberries.

:::+:::

Sesshomaru looked to Inuyasha, his eyes turned away from the crowd of people who stared at him. He didn't look tired anymore,his eyes trained on Sesshomaru's mother. She stared back, standing next to an elder who held a book in his hand.

Inuyasha hadn't talked to him since this afternoon, Sesshomaru not wanting to go through with this with him mad at him. They stopped at the altar, Sesshomaru facing him. He put a hand to his cheek, Inuyasha looking to him with a frown.

Sesshomaru kissed him.

In front of everybody.

Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru sliding his hand into his hair and putting it to the back of his neck so he couldn't escape. The elder smiled, clearing his throat.

"My lord, you do not kiss yet," he told him in a whisper, a few people chuckling.

Sesshomaru's mother smirked. His father had done the same thing.

Inuyasha moaned softly when a warm tongue slithered into his mouth, Sesshomaru pulling him closer.

Fairytales didn't happen to people like him. Inuyasha felt like he was melting, gasping when Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss.

This was a fairytale.

The elder chuckled, Sesshomaru looking to him.

"Shall we begin?"

The ceremony went by rather quickly, everyone able to see that the new couple wanted nothing more than to be in each other's pants. They slit their wrist over a cup, letting the blood fill the cup halfway. Their blood mixed, the liquid turning a bluish purple. Inuyasha drank first then Sesshomaru, the mixture tasting like wine. Inuyasha licked his lips, Sesshomaru smirking.

A fig was burned over their heads, the elder dipping his finger in the small amount of blood that was left.

"The moon rose on the ninth day and he was born," the elder read from the book, painting a crescent moon on Inuyasha's forehead, the image matching Sesshomaru's.

"And all was good."

The elder moved away, Sesshomaru's mother taking his place. She held something in her hand, Inuyasha curious yet cautious.

"I give you a gift, may it honor your name and the names of our ancestors." She opened her palm, a necklace held in her hand. It was made of a spider demons web, a red jewel attached to it. She put it on him, kissing the mark on his forehead.

It was awkward for him.

Wasn't she why Sesshomaru didn't like humans?

Everyone cheered, the two led to their thrones. Inuyasha felt out of place, but once Dai brung him strawberries he was happy. People he had never knew existed came up to their thrones, wishing them good luck and good fortune. Inuyasha didn't talk a whole lot, making sure he had strawberries in his mouth so he didn't have to talk. Sesshomaru looked to him, seeing how he was more closed into himself. He reached a hand over, lightly grasping his hand. Inuyasha looked to him, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, offering him a strawberry. He took it, Inuyasha smirking at how he ate it, reminding him of what they did last night.

He was still nervous but less, talking to the Lady of the Eastern Lands who was heavily pregnant. She gave him advice on what to do and eat, giving him a list of home remedies to help with the day to day struggle of being pregnant.

He thanked her, knowing there was more to come down the line.

After the greetings everybody feasted and partied. Inuyasha didn't want to do anything but Sesshomaru convinced him to dance with him, Inuyasha listening to the piano instead of paying attention to the many people who stared at him.

"Are you still mad?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha looking to him.

"I was never angry, just irritated. Your irritating," he told him, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow. They didn't dance for long, leaving to their chambers. Inuyasha was glad he didn't throw up, Sesshomaru didn't give him the time to anyway.

Author's note: I wonder when the two will realize what everyone else already has.


	10. Chapter 10: Week Two

Chapter 10

Author's note: Already I'm getting bored of vacation.

"You asshole!" The angered screams woke up the sleepy workers as they started their morning routine. They all kept working, but no one went to their Lords chambers to ask if they wanted anything. A war was raging in there.

Inuyasha threw a vase at Sesshomaru's head, growling in irritation when he dodged it. There was a reason as to why he was acting this way though despite heightening his throwing skills.

Sesshomaru had made a meeting with his to be midwife. But he didn't even tell him about, giving him no choice but to see her in a few minutes. He was tired of his stupidity.

"Inuyasha be sensible," Sesshomaru told him, dodging a pail that was thankfully not full of vomit. Inuyasha growled, stabbing his palm with his claws. Sesshomaru ran over quickly, grabbing his wrist. Inuyasha used his other hand to slap him.

"Do you think I can't think for myself asshole?! Do you think I'm weak?!" Inuyasha yelled at him, Sesshomaru grabbing his other wrist when he tried to slap him again.

"I didn't say that," Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha spitting in his face.

"Then stop planning behind my back! How the fuck do you think that makes me feel?!" Inuyasha yelled at him, getting his wrists free. Sesshomaru wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, looking up and seeing that Inuyasha had walked over to the bed, sitting down. He was trying to see it from his point of view but could only see the logic in it and his anger that he wouldn't just do what he had already planned.

"You are pregnant with my pup," he reminded him, Inuyasha looking to him with a glare that could have burned him alive. He threw a pillow at him, Sesshomaru catching it.

"That doesn't fucking matter. I only want a goddamn say in my life! You don't fucking own me so stop treating me like I'm your slave!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru frowning when he saw tears in his eyes. Inuyasha looked away from him, going beneath the blankets to hide his sudden weakness. Sesshomaru walked over slowly as his anger vanished quickly, knowing that he had messed up badly. Inuyasha did not cry. He never cried when he got hurt enough to die or lost someone dear to him. The fact that he had made him cry now made him feel like shit.

"You are not my slave, Inuyasha," he told him, hearing Inuyasha sniffle softly. He touched a hand to the outline of his body beneath the blanket, pulling on the blanket softly. Inuyasha pushed him away, curling into a ball.

"Go away!" He yelled, his voice cracking. Sesshomaru frowned, tearing the blankets off him. Inuyasha sat up angrily, tears falling down his face. He got to his knees, punching Sesshomaru's chest. He pushed him away, Sesshomaru grabbing his wrists. Inuyasha screamed, kicking out at him. Sesshomaru pinned him down to the bed, Inuyasha struggling with a scream of anger.

"Get off me! Don't fucking touch me!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru touching his forehead to his. Inuyasha sobbed, trying to kick out. It was weak though, his body exhausted.

"I hate you!" Inuyasha gasped on a inhale, sobbing violently.

"You're not my slave Inuyasha," Sesshomaru told him again, Inuyasha taking in quick inhales. He sobbed, Sesshomaru feeling like a monster for having reduced his mate to such a state. He opened his eyes, seeing Inuyasha had his eyes shut tight, tears falling down his temples like waterfalls.

"You're my mate Inuyasha," he told him, Inuyasha whimpering softly as he tried to control his tears. He opened his eyes when he finally managed to stop sobbing, barely holding himself together. He felt ridiculous for crying but he couldn't help it, Sesshomaru's eyes making him want to cry again.

"I had no ch-choice I-In any of th-this," Inuyasha told him shakily, biting his lip to stop the sob that rose up. Sesshomaru sighed, letting go of his wrists. He got up, Inuyasha wiping his eyes as he sat up.

"Do you want to go see the midwife?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha shaking his head, his ears laid down flat against his head. Sesshomaru left the room, Inuyasha taking the time by himself to control himself. He hated hormones, using his kimono to wipe away his tears. He laid down, taking off his wet kimono when it made him uncomfortable. He went under the blankets, feeling more calm as he relaxed. He was still mad at Sesshomaru, closing his eyes as he rubbed his cheek against his pillow.

He thought over everything, remembering everything that led up to this day. Sesshomaru was always trying to control him, getting mad at him when he didn't obey. Inuyasha thought that he was an insensitive, stuck up, spoiled, power hungry, thick brained, shit head of a purebred. He hated him more than Naraku. But then sometimes he was so kind, treating him like royalty. Inuyasha frowned, chasing the thought away.

He opened his eyes when he heard the door open, not caring to look over his shoulder and see who it was. He could already smell it was Sesshomaru.

"I have called off the meeting," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha still not looking to him. He heard him sigh, closing his eyes.

"I never saw you as my slave Inuyasha. You are my mate and the carrier of my pups," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha opening his eyes. He looked over his shoulder, Sesshomaru meeting his eyes with apologetic ones.

"I know I didn't give you much of a choice, Inuyasha. But you were the best thing that ever happened to me," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha sitting up slowly. He sniffled, Sesshomaru not moving from his place.

"Dai told you to say that didn't she?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru walking towards him slowly.

"No," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha looking into his eyes. Sesshomaru stood in front of him now, Inuyasha looking away from him. Sesshomaru grabbed his chin gently, lifting it up so his eyes met his. Sesshomaru leaned down, Inuyasha closing his eyes.

Soft lips touched against his. Inuyasha gasped softly, Sesshomaru pushing him down gently. Inuyasha fought a little at first but Sesshomaru grabbed his wrists, pinning them down to the bed. He got on top of him, Inuyasha arching against him. He parted his lips when Sesshomaru nipped his bottom lip, moaning when his tongue slid inside.

Inuyasha met his tongue with his own, shivering beneath him when electricity ran through his entire body. He played with him, Sesshomaru winning. Inuyasha sucked his tongue into his mouth, Sesshomaru groaning above him. Inuyasha released it, nipping his bottom lip with a small growl.

"Still mad?" Sesshomaru whispered when he pulled away, Inuyasha wrapping his legs around his waist. Sesshomaru got the message, going low and grinding against him. Inuyasha moaned, rolling his hips up to feel more of him.

"Don't talk," he told him, Sesshomaru kissing him. Inuyasha got his wrists free, grabbing two handfuls of Sesshomaru's hair. He pulled him closer, gasping into the kiss when he moved his hips faster. Sesshomaru placed his hands on either side of Inuyasha's head, pulling away from the kiss and rising up. He wanted to see from up high, in an almost push up position as he grinded against him.

Inuyasha moaned, grabbing his waist as he was brought closer to his orgasm. He wanted to hold it off though, biting his lip as he tried to hold it. Sesshomaru noticed this, Inuyasha squirming beneath him. Sesshomaru slowed his hips, Inuyasha opening his eyes. He whimpered, thrusting his hips against him in need.

"Should I stop?" Sesshomaru asked, knowing very goddamned well he wasn't. He wanted him to beg for it though, wanted for him to let go completely.

He wanted to make him scream.

"No," Inuyasha moaned, turning them over swiftly. Sesshomaru was a tad surprised by this, Inuyasha straddling his hips. He put his hands to his chest, grinding against him harder.

"Don't stop," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru grabbing his ass. Inuyasha moaned above him as he rolled his hips up, so close to his orgasm. He groaned with a shiver, so deathly close he could taste it. Sesshomaru pulled down his hakama, slipping his hands inside. Inuyasha moaned when he felt warm hands grab his ass, his head falling back. He released a moan of pure ecstasy, cumming hard.

He felt like his spine was pulled out his body, Inuyasha riding it out with small moans.

Sesshomaru turned them over, tearing off Inuyasha's hakama. He took off his soiled fundoshi too, going low. Inuyasha chuckled when he kissed his ticklish side, Sesshomaru licking a trail down to his pelvic area. Sesshomaru smirked against his skin, licking his member. Inuyasha groaned, slithering a hand into his hair. He arched against him, pleading without words for him to give his member more attention. Sesshomaru didn't though, going lower. Inuyasha spread his legs wide when he got the hint of what he wanted, Sesshomaru grabbing his smooth thighs. Inuyasha shivered, looking down to him. He could only see his hair, moving it out his vision just in time to see his red tongue lap at his balls. He moaned, Sesshomaru digging his claws lightly into his smooth flesh.

Inuyasha moaned when he took them into his mouth, arching with a whimpering moan when he began to suck on them. He rolled them on his tongue, saliva dripping down over his wet entrance. Inuyasha moaned when he let them go, feeling something wet and hot against his entrance.

"Sesshomaru," he moaned when he slipped his tongue inside, one of his hands letting go of his thigh to help open up his body. He was gushing against his tongue, Sesshomaru devouring his mates essence with a growl.

"Fuck," Inuyasha whimpered, feeling the tongue leave his body. He instead felt two fingers enter his body, moaning loudly as they stretched him. Sesshomaru scissored his fingers, slipping his tongue in between. He pulled his fingers out, working his tongue as deep as it would go inside Inuyasha's body. Inuyasha was hardening from the treatment, Sesshomaru grabbing his erection and stroking it. He wanted Inuyasha to feel real good, his jaw aching as he searched deeper.

He knew he found what he was looking for when Inuyasha arched with a cry of pleasure. Sesshomaru lapped at that sensitive bundle of nerves, Inuyasha nearly screaming in pure ecstasy. Sesshomaru saw he was about to cum, gripping his base and stopping it. Inuyasha screamed in frustration.

"Sessh," he panted, Sesshomaru slipping his tongue out and rising up to his knees. Inuyasha was red all over, his eyes pleading him. Sesshomaru wanted to hear it. He leaned over him, Inuyasha moaning in need when he felt his heat.

"What do you want?" Sesshomaru whispered into his ear, the sensitive appendage twitching away from his warm breath. Inuyasha whimpered, gasping when Sesshomaru started stroking his member.

"You," Inuyasha moaned, grabbing his wrist. He led it to his entrance, Sesshomaru growling softly.

"Inside," he whispered, Sesshomaru pulling his hand away. He got off the bed, Inuyasha whimpering for him to return. Sesshomaru stripped down, leaving a pile of clothes stained with Inuyasha's on the floor. He got back on the bed, Inuyasha moaning as he laid over him. Sesshomaru reached down, lining himself up. Inuyasha clung to him, feeling a hot pressure against his entrance. He gasped as the pressure increased, his body aching when there was a release and a hot, thick girth slipped into his body.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders as he slid in further. He felt like it was his first time again, throwing his head back with a scream when he thrusted the rest in suddenly. Sesshomaru panted above him, his jaw going slack as he pushed all the way in. Inuyasha moaned in pain because his body wouldn't relax, Sesshomaru hissing above him when he clamped down around him. He rose up to his elbows, looking to Inuyasha's face.

"Relax," he growled, Inuyasha groaning as he only tightened up more. Sesshomaru grabbed his thigh, putting it on his shoulder. Inuyasha gasped when he pushed in unbearably further, Sesshomaru groaning above him. He kissed him, Inuyasha moaning into it. Sesshomaru tilted his head, deepening the kiss when Inuyasha whimpered for more. Inuyasha pulled him closer, slowly relaxing around him.

Sesshomaru pulled his hips back, thrusting back with a loud slap of skin against skin. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss, arching with a scream. Sesshomaru started a quick pace, Inuyasha moaning beneath him over and over as he hit that spot deep inside his body. Heat rose up into his gut, Inuyasha groaning when Sesshomaru only added to that heat by hardening his thrusts. His toes curled in ecstasy, accidentally pulling on Sesshomaru's hair. Sesshomaru groaned at the soft tugs, driving deep into his body. Inuyasha screamed out his name, arching against him. He tore the sheets, pushing his hips against his as he quickened his pace.

"Sesshomaru!" He moaned loudly, the heel of his foot digging into his back. He was lost in ecstasy, pulling him closer and kissing him. Sesshomaru groaned into his mouth, placing his hand by his head and grabbing his thigh. He drilled into him and devoured his mouth, Inuyasha's orgasm building up. He clenched around Sesshomaru, moaning when he thrusted in harder. He pulled away from the kiss, rolling his hips up. Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha throwing his head back with a scream of pleasure as he pressed hard into the bundle of nerves deep inside him.

His orgasm was so close but he couldn't reach it, whimpering loudly in distress. Sesshomaru growled as he tried hard to bring his mate to the highest form of pleasure, sweat creating a fine sheen on his body. He reached between their bodies, grabbing Inuyasha's member. He stroked him fast, Inuyasha crying out when he became hypersensitive.

"Sessh-Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha screamed, cumming violently. Sesshomaru groaned as he tightened around him, releasing into his body with a growl.

The knot formed, Inuyasha panting heavily as he came down from his euphoric high. Sesshomaru was shaking against him, Inuyasha taking his leg off his shoulder and pulling him close. Sesshomaru panted against his neck, Inuyasha shivering from the warmth. Sesshomaru kissed his skin, the warm gushes of his cum stopping as the knot undid.

"Dai told me what to say. She also said she was gonna be your midwife."

Inuyasha smirked.

He expected as much.


	11. Chapter 11: Week Three Lovin

Chapter 11

Inuyasha looked at the plate of food in front of him silently. He wasn't really that hungry at all. His appetite was coming back slowly, strawberries his main diet. But even they had become less appetizing. Dai had urged him to eat more though, Inuyasha pushing the plate away with a look of disinterest. Sesshomaru looked to him, frowning in disapproval.

"Try to eat some Inuyasha," he suggested, Inuyasha looking to him. He looked back to it, getting up from his seat. Sesshomaru watched him go, sighing.

"Should I bring him some strawberries?" The maid asked, Sesshomaru shaking his head. He picked up Inuyasha's untouched plate, following his scent. It led him to their room, Sesshomaru entering and closing the door behind him. Inuyasha laid in bed, his body turned away from him.

"Inuyasha," he called softly, Inuyasha raising his head and looking to him. He looked to the plate of food, laying his head back down.

"I'm not hungry," he grumbled, Sesshomaru walking over. He placed the plate on the bed, Inuyasha turning his nose up to it.

"Eat, you'll feel better," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha not moving a muscle. He stayed quiet, his eyes closed. Sesshomaru picked up a piece of bacon, nudging Inuyasha's neck with his nose. Inuyasha ignored him.

"Please Inuyasha," he whispered, Inuyasha opening his eyes at his plead. He shifted, Sesshomaru pulling away as he rose up into a sitting position. Sesshomaru offered him the piece of bacon, Inuyasha taking it. He nibbled on it, looking to Sesshomaru. He raised an eyebrow. Inuyasha sighed, lowering the piece of bacon from his lips.

"Do I have to eat? I feel sick," he told him, Sesshomaru crossing his arms over his chest.

"You didn't eat yesterday Inuyasha. Starving yourself will harm you and my pup," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha frowning. He wasn't hungry at all, pushing the blankets off himself. His usually muscular stomach was now flat, his ribs extending out a little more than usual. He didn't really looked pregnant yet, his pink nipples a tad more swollen but either than that he looked normal.

He nibbled on the bacon till it was gone, eating the other one just as slow. Sesshomaru watched him expectantly, Inuyasha picking up a piece of raw fish. He ate all of his meat, leaving the okayu and toast there. Sesshomaru wanted him to eat everything, breaking off a piece of toast. Inuyasha shook his head, Sesshomaru poking his mouth with it, getting butter on his lips. Inuyasha licked it away.

"I'll spoon feed you if I have to," Sesshomaru warned, Inuyasha sighing and taking the toast.

"Your irritating," he grumbled, nibbling on it. Sesshomaru didn't care, he would sooner be an irritating asshole than let his mate starve himself. Inuyasha took longer with it but finally finished it. He laid down, the okayu left untouched. Sesshomaru guessed he would leave him alone for now, taking the plate back to the dining room. He could have had a maid do it but he felt Inuyasha needed some alone time.

"Lord Sesshomaru," a maid greeted with a bow, taking the plate. He nodded, getting a cup of water so Inuyasha could wash it all down, heading over to the hot springs. He took a vial from his kimono, taking off the cork and pouring in a few drops. The smell of lavender filled the room, Sesshomaru leaving to go get Inuyasha so he could bathe and relax.

:::+:::

Inuyasha felt sick, sitting up with a groan. He got out of bed, stumbling over to the pail. He fell to his knees in front of it and gagged, vomiting up everything he just ate. He whimpered at the pain in his stomach and throat, his ear twitching when he heard the shoji open. He couldn't smell who it was, gagging before throwing up again. Tears fell down his face, fingers wiping them away.

Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha leaned against him with a whimper, the worst seeming over for now. Sesshomaru handed him a cup of water, Inuyasha's hand shaking as he took it. He rinsed before drinking the rest, Sesshomaru taking the cup and placing it on the floor. Inuyasha fisted a hand in Sesshomaru's kimono, shivering against him. Sesshomaru frowned, putting an arm around him and pulling him closer.

"Are you cold?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair. Inuyasha nodded, Sesshomaru shifting. He put an arm beneath his legs, the other against his back. He lifted him up with a grunt, Inuyasha pressing close against him.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered as Sesshomaru left the room and headed down a hallway. Inuyasha tried to suck up as much of his warmth as he could muster, shivering again. Sesshomaru held onto him tighter, entering into the hot spring he had prepared for smell of lavender relaxed them both.

"You are my mate Inuyasha," was all Sesshomaru said, like it was supposed to mean more than the universe, walking into the hot spring fully dressed up to his sash. Inuyasha's comfort came before his, Sesshomaru placing him down in the warm water. Inuyasha stood in it, his hakama still on. Sesshomaru took it off, Inuyasha feeling a tad awkward as he did so.

Sesshomaru noticed his shyness, pecking his lips before putting the wet clothing on the edge.

"No need to be shy Inuyasha. I've seen you naked more times than I can count," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha glaring at him. Sesshomaru went over to edge, sitting down on it. He undressed, Inuyasha looking away. He went over to a rock, the warm surface doing wonders for his aching back. He sat down, sinking down a little more. His eyes were lidded with fatigue and content, Inuyasha looking to the side when he heard Sesshomaru slip into the water. Sesshomaru walked over to him, two vials in one hand and a comb in the other.

"Have another planned meeting you didn't tell me about?" Inuyasha asked rudely, Sesshomaru shaking his head. He stood in front of him, Inuyasha feeling his heat like he was a furnace in a blizzard.

"No, we just haven't washed properly lately," Sesshomaru told him, putting the pink vile and the comb down. He held the purple vile only, lightly grasping Inuyasha's hand. He took the cork out, pouring some into his hand. It smelled like lavender, Inuyasha wondering what he was supposed to do with it. He saw Sesshomaru rub it onto his body so did the same, the substance cold.

Inuyasha hissed, working it all over his body in small circles. It warmed quickly, Inuyasha rubbing it all over his body.

He ducked under just like Sesshomaru did but kept his ears just above the surface, shivering at the waters warmth. He rose back up with a gasp, Sesshomaru looking to him with an amused smirk. He lifted up the pink vile, giving Inuyasha some first before giving himself some. It smelled like cherry blossoms, Inuyasha knowing what to do with it. He rubbed his hands together before running them through his hair, Sesshomaru doing the same.

"I smell like a girl," Inuyasha grumbled, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow.

"So do I."

They both ducked under, Inuyasha opening his eyes. Sesshomaru opened his and saw Inuyasha was staring at him, moving closer. Inuyasha closed his eyes when he kissed him, wrapping his arms around his neck. Sesshomaru grabbed his thighs, rising up out of the water. Inuyasha was held against him, water dripping from both their bodies. Inuyasha tilted his head, Sesshomaru groaning into his mouth when he deepened the kiss. Inuyasha gasped when he felt him harden against his stomach, pulling away from the kiss.

"We're not done yet," he panted, Sesshomaru nodding. He let him go slowly, making sure both his feet were on the ground before he got the comb. He sat down on the edge, having Inuyasha sit between legs in the water.

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha called softly as Sesshomaru brushed out his hair, Sesshomaru humming in response. He had started from the bottom and worked his way up, halfway through his jungle of knots.

"If you hate half breeds, especially me, why did you take me as your mate?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru stopping for a second. He continued slowly, almost done.

"Father told me to," he told him as he got to his ears, Inuyasha shifting away from it.

"So you're just following orders?" he asked, Sesshomaru frowning.

"No. It was not a direct order," he told him unsure of how to explain to him what tensagia had done, Inuyasha rising up and facing him. Sesshomaru could see the sadness in his eyes, Inuyasha hiding it with a scowl.

"If you didn't want me, why did you do this?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru frowning.

"I want you Inu-"

"You don't want me, you only want what I can give you!" Inuyasha punched him in the face, anger coursing through him like lava. He was tired of being used, Sesshomaru wiping the blood from his lip. Inuyasha growled at him, stepping away from him. Sesshomaru reached for him, Inuyasha slapping his hand away.

"If I aborted it I wouldn't be of much use then would I?" Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru moving towards him cautiously. Inuyasha threw a punch, Sesshomaru catching his wrist. He wasn't expecting the kick though, stumbling back as the air was knocked out of him. Inuyasha punched him again, Sesshomaru grabbing him and pinning him against a rock. Inuyasha fought against him, Sesshomaru holding onto him tighter.

"I love you Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stopped struggling, panting as he looked to him with narrowed eyes. Sesshomaru let go of his wrists, cupping his cheeks with both hands. Silent tears fell down Inuyasha's face, Sesshomaru panting as he stared into his eyes.

"I love you. More than anything Inuyasha." Sesshomaru waited for Inuyasha's response, his eyes searching his. Sesshomaru felt like his heart was being torn out, never before had he felt such raw emotion, hoping to the very gods he wouldn't be rejected.

"I..."

Inuyasha was speechless, his heart aching in his chest. He swallowed thickly, unsure of what he had heard.

"Tell me again," he whispered, his tongue feeling fat in his mouth. Sesshomaru touched his forehead to his, looking into his eyes.

"I love you." Inuyasha cursed pregnancy hormones when he felt a lump in his throat, his voice a croak when he spoke.

"I-I love you too."

:::+:::

They laid in bed together, both their bodies naked and covered in each others essence. Inuyasha was pressed against Sesshomaru, a fur pulled over their bodies. Sesshomaru ran a hand down Inuyasha's back, Inuyasha shivering.

"You cold?" Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha shaking his head. He opened his eyes, kissing Sesshomaru's side. He snorted, lifting his chin. Inuyasha gasped when he felt a finger push into his body, Sesshomaru kissing him. There was no anger in this moment, no hurt feelings or tears. It was a moment the two couldn't really comprehend, but the two knew it was a moment they would secretly cherish.

Inuyasha moaned into the kiss when Sesshomaru pressed into that spot deep inside, arching against him. His stomach growled, Inuyasha pulling away from the kiss. Sesshomaru took his finger out, sighing when Inuyasha sat up.

"I'm hungry," Inuyasha said, stating the obvious. Sesshomaru didn't care though, just glad he wouldn't starve himself.

Author's note: Love will do that to you. Make you do everything you tell yourself you would never do.


	12. Chapter 12: Week Four

Chapter 12

Inuyasha woke up to warmth. Usually warmth so early in the morning made him sick, but right now it just calmed him, making him feel lazy. He reached a hand out, feeling a warm body next to him. He smiled, remembering what Sesshomaru had told him, opening his eyes. He gasped in fear, pushing away from Sesshomaru's bloody body. His neck was tore open and his face unrecognizable. He looked down to his hands, blood staining them. He could taste blood in his mouth, covering his mouth with a hand as bile rose up. He looked up, seeing Kagome holding a knife stained with blood, a crying baby held in her arms. She looked to him, an insane smile on her face.

"He's perfect." Inuyasha slowly looked down to his stomach, his flesh cut open.

He screamed.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha's eyes snapped open, immediately sitting up and touching his stomach. It was okay despite being a little more swollen, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru who sat up next to him, his eyes full of worry. Tears fell silently down Inuyasha's face, Sesshomaru reaching for him. Inuyasha threw himself at him, clinging to him as he cried. Sesshomaru didn't have a clue as to what was going on but held him, hushing him softly.

Inuyasha sobbed against his neck, holding onto him tighter. He was too scared to let him go, the nightmare having been too real. Sesshomaru let him cry, telling the maid who came in to tidy up to go get Dai. She did, Inuyasha still sobbing violently. Dai was worried and this time Sesshomaru shared her worry.

"Inuyasha," she called, Inuyasha not even seeming to hear her. Sesshomaru tried, running his fingers over his cheek.

"Inuyasha," he called softly, Inuyasha opening his eyes. He looked to him, gasping on quick inhales as he tried not to cry.

"Please calm down," Sesshomaru pleaded, Inuyasha nodding his head shakily. He shivered against him, Sesshomaru holding him tighter. It took a while but he stopped crying, his eyes closed as he rested against him. Dai touched his shoulder, Inuyasha opening his eyes and looking to her. There was a deep fear in his eyes and that scared Dai.

What could have done this to such a strong person?

"What happened?" She asked, Inuyasha closing his eyes. Dai touched his thigh, Inuyasha opening his eyes.

"Don't close your eyes. Look at me and tell me what happened," she told him in a gentle voice, Inuyasha nodding. He swallowed a few times, pressing closer to Sesshomaru.

"I had a nightmare," he told her, Dai nodding.

"Continue," she urged when he didn't continue.

"Tell me what it was about." Inuyasha closed his eyes, Dai squeezed his thigh. He opened his eyes, sniffing.

"I had killed Sesshomaru." Inuyasha held onto Sesshomaru tighter, Sesshomaru doing the same.

"There was blood everywhere, I could taste the blood in my mouth and it was on my hands. I looked up and..."

Inuyasha bit his lip, a lump in his throat. Dai rubbed his back, waiting for him to continue.

"And Kagome was holding my baby," Inuyasha gasped, a sob escaping.

"She had cut him out my body and was going to take him away!" Inuyasha sobbed, crying all over again. Dai was confused for a second, wondering who Kagome was. But she remembered that she was his late wife, frowning. Having dreams of killing your mate while pregnant was normal, but not your late spouse taking your baby.

"She wasn't happy with Tameko! She wanted our baby!" Inuyasha sobbed, everything clicking in Dai's mind. Their daughter. Kagome hadn't been satisfied with their daughter and so in his dream she wanted his pup. She explained this to Sesshomaru, the worried demon calming.

"I'll create a dream chaser and place a magic spell on it to chase away all his bad dreams," Dai told Sesshomaru, leaving the room.

Sesshomaru kissed Inuyasha's cheek, his mate slowly calming down.

"I'm right here Inuyasha," he whispered into his ear, the sensitive appendage twitching away from his warm breath. Inuyasha finally pulled his head away from his neck, Sesshomaru ignoring how wet it was. He wiped away the tear trails on Inuyasha's face, Inuyasha sniffling as he stared into his eyes.

"I love you," he sniffled, Sesshomaru smirking. He kissed his lips, Inuyasha gasping softly. Sesshomaru tilted his head, slowly pushing him back. Inuyasha moaned when he touched against the bed, Sesshomaru's tongue sliding against his in a slow deep kiss. Inuyasha groaned when he grinded against him, Sesshomaru pulling away from the kiss. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around his waist, Sesshomaru grinding against him slowly to draw out his pleasure. Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru kissing his lips again. It was chaste though, Inuyasha opening his eyes. Sesshomaru felt like his breath was stolen away.

"I love you."

They both looked to the door when there was a knock, Sesshomaru sitting up and pulling Inuyasha into his lap. He hid their lower bodies with the furs, telling Dai to come in. She did, a knitted star in her hands. Inuyasha was curious about it, ignoring Sesshomaru's hard member that was pressed against his. Dai walked over to the bed, pointing the star at the wall above their bed.

"The demon mare shall no longer ride, the souls that are mourned shall lessen their tide, and the witch who holds on shall fall, caged by tall trees and leave those who sleep." Dai chanted this three times, the knitted star glowing. Each piece of thread undid, flowing over Sesshomaru's and Inuyasha's heads, knitting itself together into the wall. It glowed brightly when it was all together again, the glow dimming. It turned red, no longer glowing. Dai smiled at her work.

"No more nightmares shall haunt you as long as you stay beneath it," Dai told him, Inuyasha nodding his thanks. She cleared her throat, bowing.

"I shall leave you now my Lords. Breakfast will be served in an hour," she told them, leaving the room. Sesshomaru pinned Inuyasha down to the bed once she closed the door. Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru kissing all over his neck and shoulders. Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru grabbing his hard member. Inuyasha hissed when he started to stroke him, Sesshomaru kissing his lips.

"I'll give you a reason to not kill me," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha opening his eyes. He looked into his eyes, kissing a line down to his stomach. Sesshomaru would never let Kagome take his pup. He kissed his stomach, running a hand over it. He could feel a heartbeat. Sesshomaru kissed it again, Inuyasha panting in arousal. Sesshomaru went lower, Inuyasha lifting his knees and spreading his legs. Sesshomaru grabbed his smooth thighs, his mouth watering when he saw his body wet for him. He lapped up his essence, Inuyasha gasping. He reached a hand down, grabbing a handful of Sesshomaru's smooth hair. Sesshomaru looked up to him, Inuyasha arching as he pushed in his tongue.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes, lapping up his essence. He pushed his tongue in farther, searching for that spot. Inuyasha moaned, his hand tightening in his hair. Sesshomaru pulled him closer, his jaw aching as he pleasured his mate but he ignored it. He fucked him with his tongue, Inuyasha crying out in pleasure. Sesshomaru pulled his tongue out, taking in a breath before pushing his tongue back inside.

His inner walls were like silk against his tongue, his essence sweet on his taste buds. He was drooling, delving his tongue deep. Inuyasha moaned, pushing harder against him. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, Inuyasha arching beautifully. He wanted to make him feel good, wanted him to forget about everything but what he had done to him. Inuyasha moaned loudly when he lapped at his sweet spot, his tongue assaulting him in the best way possible. Inuyasha came suddenly without warning, screaming out his orgasm. Sesshomaru groaned when he clenched around his tongue, pulling it out. He licked up his essence, Inuyasha gasping as his member made a feeble jump against Sesshomaru's tongue.

"Why do you do this to me?" Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru rising up and going between his legs. He kissed his lips, Inuyasha wrapping his arms around his neck. He could taste himself on his tongue, the sweetness surprising him.

He tasted like that?

He sucked his tongue into his mouth, Sesshomaru groaning in pleasure. Inuyasha was quickly hardening against him, Sesshomaru grabbing his thighs and grinding against him. Inuyasha moaned loudly, pulling away from the kiss with a gasp. Sesshomaru kissed his neck, Inuyasha panting as he moved his hips faster.

"Harder," Inuyasha gasped, closing his eyes when Sesshomaru did just that. Sesshomaru nipped his neck, groaning as his orgasm rose up. He wanted to release in his body though, gritting his teeth with a growl. He placed one hand on the bed, the other gripping Inuyasha's thigh as he grinded against him faster.

He had all day to enjoy his body. He had all day to make him scream his name. Sesshomaru groaned as he came deathly close to cumming with that thought. Inuyasha clung to him, moaning in his ear with little whimpers for more. Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha throwing his head back with a scream when he suddenly thrust into his body. They both came together, Sesshomaru panting as the knot formed.

"Did I hurt you?" He panted, Inuyasha looking to him with lidded eyes of pleasure. Sesshomaru released his thigh, the knot finally undoing. Inuyasha gasped when he pulled out, Sesshomaru rolling onto his side.

There was a knock on the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

He didn't get to enjoy Inuyasha's body all day. He had an errand to do, and then one became many. He was stuck in his office all day, Inuyasha on the other side of the castle sleeping. By the time he was done it was night. He was exhausted, walking into his room. He closed the door, taking a step towards his bed.

He stopped.

He smelled a woman in his room, a pregnant woman. A scent he recognized was mixed with it, Sesshomaru taking slow steps to his bed. An outline of a body was there, Sesshomaru seeing it was a lot more shapely than Inuyasha's. But it made no sense.

It was Inuyasha he was smelling.

"Inuyasha?" He called softly, the outline beneath the furs shifting. Sesshomaru stared with disbelieving eyes when the furs were pushed off, a dark haired girl sitting up. She was naked, her long black hair covering her breasts. She looked to him , her brown eyes nervous.

"Stop staring at me like that."

Holy shit it was Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru swallowed thickly, looking to her growing stomach. Inuyasha threw a pillow at him, hiding beneath the furs.

"Just go away," she growled, Sesshomaru too shocked to catch the pillow that hit his face. He shook his head, walking over to his bed cautiously. He knew Inuyasha turned human once a month, but he didn't know he could turn into a girl.

"Inuyasha?" He called again, grabbing the furs. Inuyasha held onto them tighter, Sesshomaru easily tearing them off his body. He was a girl. Sesshomaru was baffled, Inuyasha sitting up and moving away from him. He looked to him with a nervous, almost frightened look in his eyes. Sesshomaru frowned.

He didn't want him afraid of him.

"Come here," Sesshomaru urged, Inuyasha hesitant. He slowly crawled over, Sesshomaru grabbing his chin gently. Inuyasha looked away from his eyes, Sesshomaru gently shaking his head. He looked back to him.

"What happened?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha shrugging.

"A human male can't be pregnant." It finally clicked in Sesshomaru's mind. His body had to change to carry his pup.

Sesshomaru leaned down, Inuyasha gasping when he kissed him. Sesshomaru pulled away, starting to take off his clothes. Inuyasha scooted away.

"Sessh I don't think-" Inuyasha was silenced when Sesshomaru kissed him again, his eyes closing in bliss. Sesshomaru kicked off his hakama, pushing Inuyasha down onto the bed gently. Inuyasha moaned, panting when he pulled away. Sesshomaru pushed his hair off his breasts, flicking his tongue against an erect nipple. Inuyasha gasped as his stomach tightened, heat pouring down between his legs.

"Sesshomaru," Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru looking up to his face. Inuyasha panted in arousal, grabbing his hand. He led it down between his legs, Sesshomaru running his finger over the slit. Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru sucking on his nipple as he pushed his finger inside. Inuyasha arched against him, pushing down against his finger.

"Put in another," he panted in a low whisper, Sesshomaru doing so. Inuyasha's breath hitched, Sesshomaru wondering if it was from pleasure or pain. He took his fingers out, Inuyasha opening his eyes. Sesshomaru let go of his nipple, going between his legs. Inuyasha moaned when he kissed his thigh, Sesshomaru licking his lips when he saw how wet he was. He put his thighs on his shoulders, going low. He smelled so sweet, Sesshomaru licking his core. Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru liking the taste. Inuyasha moaned when he thrust his tongue inside, the heat only increasing. Sesshomaru licked up, his clit swollen against his tongue. He stuck his tongue back inside, Inuyasha arching with a scream. Sesshomaru felt a gush against his tongue, shivering at the sweet taste.

Since this was his first time as a girl, wouldn't he be a virgin?

Sesshomaru rose up, wiping his mouth. Inuyasha looked to him, closing his eyes when he lined himself up.

"Be gentle," Inuyasha whispered, arching with a whimper when he thrust in. Pain radiated through his thighs and stomach, his hand fisting in the furs.

"I'm sorry," Sesshomaru panted, Inuyasha slowly relaxing. He opened his eyes, wiggling his hips as the pain went away. Sesshomaru took that as a cue to move, pulling his hips back before thrusting back in. He was a lot more gentle, knowing this body wouldn't be able to take the pounding he usually gave him.

Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru starting a quick pace. Inuyasha's thighs shook against his shoulders, Sesshomaru groaning. It was different from his ass, but he couldn't quite explain it. He was enjoying it though, Inuyasha moaning beneath him.

"Sesshomaru harder," Inuyasha whimpered, Sesshomaru gritting his teeth in effort to control himself. He gave him a little more, Inuyasha groaning in pleasure. He pulled him closer, Sesshomaru losing his control when he felt him orgasm and tighten around him.

Inuyasha screamed when he started to drill into him, putting his hand against his chest. Sesshomaru growled, his orgasm rising up. Inuyasha moaned his name over and over, his stomach tightening when he came again. Sesshomaru threw his head back, Inuyasha's scream drowned out by his roar of pleasure.

Inuyasha panted as the knot formed inside his body, his eyes looking up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's eyes were red, his fangs extended. His claws dug into his thighs but didn't draw blood. Inuyasha pushed down against him when the knot undid, Sesshomaru looking to him.

"Come back to me." Sesshomaru pulled out and fell down next to him, his predemonic form fading away. He opened his eyes, Inuyasha touching his cheek.

"I love you."

Author's note: Nightmare: Ride into the night on a black horse and it never stops. Sometimes a witch will sink her claws into your back while you ride on the horse. Get why its called Night Mare?


	13. Chapter 13: Week Five

Chapter 13

Strawberries were the most delicious thing on this planet. Those were Inuyasha's thoughts as he ate an entire bowl of them, his lunch long gone. He was so hungry, eating anything that was there. The maids were happy he was eating again, his stomach having grown since last week. Sesshomaru was doing errands, the coming of winter making him a busy man. Inuyasha licked his fingers, the maids bringing another bowl. He shook his head no.

His hunger had just disappeared, Inuyasha now full. He yawned, standing up. He left the kitchen, following Sesshomaru's scent. He wanted to be near him, Inuyasha yawning again.

He was always tired now a days. Dai had said she made him a whelping box and wanted him to start sleeping there so he could get used to it. Inuyasha knew she was just trying to be nice, but he planned on having his pup where it got conceived. Not in a whelping box like a dog. He was most comfortable on his bed with its silky sheets and furs. But right now he wanted Sesshomaru.

He wouldn't admit it out loud but he was horny. He had been for the past two days but Sesshomaru was suddenly always so tired. Back when they first mated he never got tired. Inuyasha snorted, opening the shoji where he smelled him.

"I said not now Jaken," Sesshomaru said stoically, Inuyasha smirking.

"I didn't realize I smelled like a toad." Sesshomaru looked up at his voice, Inuyasha closing the shoji behind him. Sesshomaru sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You don't smell like a toad," Sesshomaru told him, going back to working.

That wasn't what he wanted.

Inuyasha undid his sash, dropping the cloth onto the ground. Sesshomaru didn't look up, Inuyasha walking over to his desk. He took off his kimono, dropping his kimono onto his desk. Sesshomaru looked at it for a second, Inuyasha sitting down on the edge of his desk naked.

"If I don't smell like a toad, what do I smell like?" Sesshomaru seemed mesmerized by his body, Inuyasha moving all his stuff off the desk. Sesshomaru didn't even look to it when it fell onto the ground loudly, Inuyasha sitting on his desk fully, facing his mate. Sesshomaru touched his thigh, Inuyasha's head tilting back as he ran his hand up his thigh. Sesshomaru kissed his skin, pulling him closer with a growl of possesivness.

"Like the sweetest fruit," he husked against his flesh, Inuyasha moaning when he kissed the underside of his hard member. He licked a trail up to the head, wrapping his lips around it. Inuyasha gasped, pushing him away suddenly with his foot. Sesshomaru was confused.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Inuyasha asked, his eyes narrowed. Sesshomaru frowned, Inuyasha slapping his hands away when he reached for his thighs. Sesshomaru sighed.

"I have not been avoiding you. I've just been so busy," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't believe him.

"Its not like I was asking you to fuck me till I couldn't feel my legs anymore. I only asked you get it up, I could have done the rest," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru smirking suggestively. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, getting off his desk. He picked up his kimono, putting it on. Sesshomaru frowned in disapproval.

"Whatever, if you want to lie to me go ahead." Inuyasha gasped when his wrist was grabbed, his body spun around. Sesshomaru pressed him against his chest, Inuyasha moaning when he reached between his legs and pushed a finger inside his body. Sesshomaru pushed his kimono off his shoulders, Inuyasha groaning as he pushed in another finger. He was in heaven, whimpering in need when he pushed them deep.

"I wouldn't lie to you, Inuyasha." Inuyasha looked up into his eyes, his cheeks red with arousal. He gasped when he kissed him, crying out in pleasure into his mouth when he found his sweet spot. Sesshomaru rubbed his fingers against it, Inuyasha's knees becoming weak. Sesshomaru led him over to his desk, laying him down. He pulled his fingers out, taking off his sash.

"Lord Sesshomaru-" Sesshomaru laid over Inuyasha, hiding him from Jakens eyes. Jaken stared in disbelief, Sesshomaru's eyes turning red. He growled, his claws hissing with acid. Jaken slammed the shoji closed, leaving instantly. Inuyasha chuckled.

"I was hoping you would kill him," Inuyasha chuckled, Sesshomaru looking down to him. He growled playfully, kissing his lips.

"He was the only one who thought you weren't my mate," Sesshomaru told him as he kissed a trail down his neck, Inuyasha moaning softly when he grinded against him.

"That must have been a rude awakening," Inuyasha panted, yelping when Sesshomaru bit down on his nipple. It was large and swollen, Sesshomaru only adding to their ache. He slapped the side of his head, Sesshomaru smiling.

"Just checking for milk," he told him, Inuyasha rolling his eyes.

"Check for milk again and I'll leave you with your hand," Inuyasha threatened, Sesshomaru flicking the abused nipple with his tongue. Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru moving down his body slowly. He left wet trails everywhere, Inuyasha shivering when he blew on a wet trail on his member.

"Should I stop?" Inuyasha looked down to him, groaning in frustration.

"No," he growled, crying out in pleasure when he took him down his throat suddenly. Inuyasha moaned when he swallowed around his member, grabbing a handful of his hair. Sesshomaru lifted up, sucking all the way. He worked his way up and down, slowly drawing up Inuyasha's orgasm. Inuyasha moaned when he deep throated him again, feeling his orgasm suddenly torn out of him. Sesshomaru swallowed it all, Inuyasha shaking when he didn't stop even though he was done cumming. He groaned from hypersensitivity, pulling him off by his hair. Sesshomaru licked his lips with a growl, Inuyasha whimpering.

"Not tired now are you?" Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru moving up his body and licking his lips. Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru using the chance to slip his tongue inside. He pulled away with a soft growl, getting off Inuyasha. Inuyasha sat up in confusion, Sesshomaru's hand outstretched. Inuyasha took it, Sesshomaru pulling him against his body. Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru smirking.

"Are you always in need?" He asked, pushing off his kimono. Inuyasha blushed, Sesshomaru leading him back. Inuyasha sat down on the desk, Sesshomaru grabbing his hand and kissing his knuckles.

"Tell me what you want, Inuyasha."

:::+:::

Jaken was shocked and confused. Lord Sesshomaru with Inuyasha? The lowly half breed? Jaken knew he had to just have seen it wrong, having smelled a pregnant bitch. He decided to walk back and smell to see if his eyes had just saw wrong. He got ten feet away from his Lord's office before he heard a scream of pleasure.

He blushed, regretting coming back. If his Lord smelled him and got angry again his life would be cut short. Whoever it was he was rutting with must have been special since his Lord became so territorial and angry. He wanted to make sure though, moving closer slowly. He sniffed the air, smelling sex. He went beneath it though, pinpointing two scents.

Lord Sesshomaru and...

Inuyasha!

Jaken scurried away when he heard a growl, disgusted and baffled. His Lord was rutting with Inuyasha!

:::+:::

Inuyasha couldn't feel his legs. His thighs were placed on Sesshomaru's shoulders who leaned over him standing up. His hands were placed on the desk on either side of his head as he thrusted into his body, Inuyasha aching all over. He had came hard enough to cause a tsunami, Sesshomaru giving him everything he asked for. He wasn't even close to being done yet though, Inuyasha grabbing his forearms so he wouldn't slide off the desk.

He moaned, his stomach tightening as his orgasm creeped up. Inuyasha whimpered, wanting to hold it.

"Slow down!" He gasped, Sesshomaru slowing his thrusts. Inuyasha panted, groaning when he kissed his thigh. Sesshomaru panted as he grinded against him, Inuyasha moaning.

"Did I hurt you?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha shaking his head.

"You make it hard for me not to cum," he told him honestly, Sesshomaru smirking. He sped up his thrusts a little, Inuyasha moaning softly.

"Do you want to cum?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha nodding. He bit his bottom lip as Sesshomaru sped up his thrusts, feeling lost in time as pleasure pulsed in his thighs and stomach. Sesshomaru grabbed his member, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Inuyasha gasped, opening his eyes and staring at Sesshomaru with lidded eyes of pleasure.

He was foolish to have fallen in love with this man. He was one of the best things that ever happened to him but also one of the worst. For so long he had hated him, ignored his existence. But then they were pushed together by Naraku. He hadn't seen him though, only a threat.

At the cave it was the same, the first time he was brought here it was the same. But after the first time they rutted everything just fit. He told himself everyday for so long he hated him and it was all undone once he touched him every time.

Now, he was in love with him.

Inuyasha moaned when Sesshomaru thrusted hard into his sweet spot, his member throbbing as he came. Sesshomaru groaned as he tightened around him, releasing into his body. Inuyasha shivered, feeling many gushes in his body as the knot formed then softened. He wondered why it wasn't dripping out, Sesshomaru always releasing so much into his body.

Sesshomaru pulled out, pulling up his hakama. Inuyasha sat up shakily, sliding off the desk. Sesshomaru caught him when he stumbled, slapping his ass. Inuyasha gasped, punching his chest. Sesshomaru chuckled, kissing his lips.

"Come, I have something I want to give you."

Inuyasha put on his kimono, following Sesshomaru back to their room. He was curious as to what he wanted to give him. He thought it must have been big since he waited so long to give it to him. Sesshomaru closed the door behind them, having Inuyasha sit on the bed. Inuyasha was so curious it was killing him, waiting on pins and needles.

Sesshomaru walked over to the chest, Inuyasha forgetting it was there till now. His claws hissed with acid, Inuyasha watching with fascination when he sliced the chest in half.

It had only been an illusion.

It faded away, a door left in its place. It was as tall as the room, Sesshomaru opening it. Inuyasha wanted to go see what was inside but didn't budge, waiting like Sesshomaru told him to.

He felt a familiar pulse deep in his soul when Sesshomaru walked out, Inuyasha standing slowly.

Tetsusagia.

Inuyasha looked from it to Sesshomaru in disbelief and confusion, Sesshomaru unwrapping the blanket surrounding it and showing the sheath.

He had forgot about it. He had completely forgot that Sesshomaru had tetsusagia.

He walked over to him slowly, reaching a hand out. He smiled when the sword pulsed when he touched it.

He grabbed the hilt, pulling his sword from its sheath. It roared as it turned into its true form, Inuyasha loving the weight in his hands. He turned around, slicing the air. He had a fight with himself, laughing when he felt its power and familiar warmth. He didn't know much he missed it till now. He turned to Sesshomaru, his eyes watching him silently. Inuyasha smiled, grabbing the sheath and sheathing his sword.

Inuyasha threw it onto the bed carelessly, kissing Sesshomaru with everything in him. He grabbed his kimono, pulling him close. Sesshomaru seemed surprised, Inuyasha pulling away with a gasp. He growled playfully, Sesshomaru grabbing a handful of his hair. Inuyasha smirked, kissing him again.

"I'm not done with you yet."

Author's note: Inuyasha finally got his sword back! And Sesshomaru is still alive! Sesshomaru will be given head next chap! Hold on africandlelight!


	14. Chapter 14: Week Six

Chapter 14

Author's note: Sorry for not posting yesterday, Thanksgiving had me eating and sleeping all day.

"You fell in love with him?" Inuyasha looked up, seeing Kagome standing on a black cloud. Her eyes were concealed by her bangs, her body cloaked in a red kimono.

"I'm proud of you, Inuyasha."

The world changed, the black cloud turning into tall green grass. Trees surrounded them, Kagome looking to him with bright eyes. Inside though, Inuyasha could see they were hollow.

"I'm happy for you!"

"You weren't proud of Tameko. Not even after she took her firsts steps or learned how to name all the herbs in your garden." Inuyasha put a hand over his stomach, Kagome's eyes downcast.

"But now you want my pup. What's so different now? Why wasn't Tameko enough?" Kagome fell down to her knees, her tears falling onto the ground.

"She wasn't perfect..." Her words trailed off, Inuyasha getting angry.

"Why?!"

Inuyasha woke up. He was pressed against Sesshomaru's side, his body like a furnace. Inuyasha pushed away from the heat, sitting up. He looked to the dream chaser above his head, sighing tiredly.

At least this time it wasn't a nightmare.

He looked to Sesshomaru, his expression peaceful. Inuyasha was willing to bet his dreams were a lot better than his. He didn't know why he had started to dream about Kagome after all these years. For an entire year after they died he had nightmares of her death and the death of his daughter. They were just cold sacks of meat and bones. Not his family anymore.

Now all of a sudden he started having dreams like this?

Was he just afraid he was going to lose his pup?

"Why are you awake?" Inuyasha felt Sesshomaru move next to him, his arm going across his thighs. Inuyasha looked to him, Sesshomaru staring at him silently. Inuyasha sighed, lying back down next to him.

"I had another dream," he told him honestly, the words I don't know wanting so badly to have been said. But he already knew that Sesshomaru would see through it.

Sesshomaru growled softly, Inuyasha moving closer to him. His stomach had seemed to grow more than ever over night, his nipples also more swollen. Sesshomaru didn't let it all push him away though, pulling his mate closer.

"It wasn't a nightmare, Kagome was just in it," Inuyasha told him, not wanting him to think that Dai's power was weak. Sesshomaru opened his eyes, Inuyasha's eyes lidded with silent observation as he stared at him. Sesshomaru leaned forward, kissing his lips. Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru grabbing his thigh and pulling it onto his waist. Inuyasha moaned when he ran his hand up his thigh, Sesshomaru closing his lips around his before pulling away. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow when he smirked, Sesshomaru grabbing his ass. Inuyasha didn't know if he should slap his hand away or enjoy it.

"Tell Kagome this is mine," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. He slapped his hand away, Sesshomaru growled playfully. Inuyasha grabbed his hand, leading it beneath the furs. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow when he pressed it against his groin, Inuyasha hard against his hand.

"This is what she wants," Inuyasha breathed, Sesshomaru about to grab it. Inuyasha pushed his hand away, Sesshomaru confused. Inuyasha reached over, grabbing his hard member.

"This is what I want." Sesshomaru's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, Inuyasha going beneath the furs. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, Inuyasha knowing very well what he was doing. He didn't know if Kagome could see him from where she was, but he wanted to show her and himself who he belonged to.

He got between Sesshomaru's legs, seeing his monster member. He leaned forward, licking the thick shaft. He got to his knees, grabbing the shaft with his hand. His hand was so small compared to it, Inuyasha wanting a deeper taste. His shaft was salty like the rest of his body, Inuyasha pinching the head to see if he could get anything out. Sesshomaru groaned, a few beads of precum escaping the slit. Inuyasha lapped it up, instantly drooling. He tasted sour sweet, Inuyasha wondering what he tasted like when Sesshomaru tasted him. It must be good since he always did it.

He opened his mouth wide, taking the head into his mouth. He tried to remember how Sesshomaru did it to him, closing his eyes. He sucked on the head, flicking his tongue beneath the extra skin. Sesshomaru thrusted his hips up, Inuyasha nearly gagging. He placed a hand on his hips, going lower. He bobbed his head once to find his comfort zone, sucking hard enough so that he didn't drool so much. He put his hand on his comfort zone which was a little more than half way down, bobbing his head at a steady pace.

Sesshomaru reached a hand down, pushing the furs off Inuyasha's head. Inuyasha opened his eyes, looking up to him. Sesshomaru looked back, grabbing a handful of his hair. He showed him how he liked it, four long, short ones and two quick ones, his hand no longer guiding him when he got the hang of it. Inuyasha felt saliva slip out his mouth and down his chin despite his efforts to be clean, but he was enjoying it.

He moaned around his member when his insides pulsed, wanting to be filled with what was in his mouth. Inuyasha looked up when Sesshomaru groaned, closing his eyes. He was sure he was probably going to choke but he wanted to try, taking in a deep breath. He turned his head a little, taking him all the way down. He felt like gagging so swallowed around him, Sesshomaru growling low in his throat. Inuyasha felt his member throb, rising up till only the head was in his mouth. He felt him gush, Inuyasha moaning as he swallowed his cum.

Inuyasha was amazed. He tasted just like strawberries.

He felt the knot form in his mouth, sucking softly on it as a ton of cum was released into his mouth. He couldn't swallow it all fast enough, some falling down his chin and the softening shaft. The knot undid, Inuyasha licking up all the cum that he didn't get. Sesshomaru groaned, grabbing his hair.

"Inuyasha," he growled, the said person licking cum off his balls. His tongue swiped down over his chin, Inuyasha rising up when he was sure he got it all. Sesshomaru's hand fell limply to his side, Inuyasha moaning softly.

"More," he moaned, Sesshomaru looking to him. He was slowly hardening just looking at Inuyasha's body, Inuyasha licking his fingers in the most enticing way possible.

Sesshomaru wondered if he knew how sexy he was.

"Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru softened a little at the sound of Jakens voice, Inuyasha leaning down and taking it into his mouth. Sesshomaru held back his groan, slipping a hand into his hair. He was fully erect within seconds from Inuyasha's soft sucks and warm tongue.

"What do you need Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked, trying to sound as calm as possible. Inuyasha let his member slip from between his lips, straddling his hips. Sesshomaru grabbed his hips, feeling they were wider, making him look more shapely.

"There is a matter that needs your direct attention my Lord," he told him, Sesshomaru trying not to make any noise as Inuyasha positioned himself over his member. He lowered himself down, Sesshomaru closing his eyes in prayer that Jaken would leave soon and pleasure as Inuyasha tightened around him. Inuyasha gasped when he ached and felt pleasure, covering his mouth with a hand to stifle it.

"What was that my Lord?" Jaken asked, Sesshomaru feeling light headed when he went all the way down.

"I will be there shortly," Sesshomaru told him calmly, Inuyasha grinding against him with a small moan.

"What else my Lord?" Jaken asked, Sesshomaru gritting his teeth when Inuyasha rose up, putting a hand on his chest as he lowered himself back down.

"Is it a guest?" Sesshomaru asked, Jaken nodding before realizing that he couldn't see him.

"Yes my Lord, your mother. Shall I show her to the library?" Sesshomaru grabbed Inuyasha's ass as he moved faster, panting softly as he helped him work it just right.

"No the dining room, we will speak over breakfast," Sesshomaru told him, his voice a tad breathless. Inuyasha gasped in pleasure when he thrusted his hips up, Sesshomaru hearing Jaken walk away. He groaned in relief and pleasure, helping Inuyasha rise and fall faster. Inuyasha moaned when he pressed into that sweet spot deep inside his body, grinding his hips against him to feel more of that pleasure. Sesshomaru grabbed his thighs, growling low in his throat as Inuyasha clenched around him with a moan.

"Sessh..."

:::+:::

Jaken walked down the long hallway, seeing Lord Sesshomaru's mother at the front door. He bowed, his Lady smiling softly.

"Sesshomaru tells me that he will be with you shortly."

"Sesshomaru!" The Lady of the Western Lands raised an eyebrow at the scream of pleasure that she heard, Jaken turning purple.

"Forgive Inuyasha my La-"

"Lord Inuyasha." Jaken looked up, his Lady smiling.

"Inuyasha is Sesshomaru's mate so you will address him as Lord Inuyasha, am I understood?" His Lady told him, Jaken shocked.

A half breed had a higher status than him?!

He bowed even though he hated the order.

"Yes my Lady."

He would show the half breed his place here. It's what Sesshomaru would want!

:::+:::

"I heard your relationship with my son was a healthy one," Sesshomaru's mother told Inuyasha, his eyes looking up from his food to her. He blushed at the knowing look in her eyes, Sesshomaru clearing his throat.

"What did you come here for mother?" Sesshomaru asked, his mother's smile not leaving her face even though her eyes were more serious.

"After your pup is born, he will be bathed in your father's blood to symbolize his heritage. Instead of the elder, would you give me the power?" Sesshomaru's first response was going to be no, but Inuyasha spoke first.

"I wouldn't mind." Sesshomaru looked to him with a frown, Inuyasha giving him a look that ordered him to not go against his choice.

"I am the one that is pregnant, Sesshomaru. Don't forget that," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes but backing down. Inuyasha finished off his food, a maid coming out with what looked okayu. It wasn't though, actually baby food he had started eating last week. She placed it down in front of him, Inuyasha thanking her.

"Is that all you have came for?" Sesshomaru asked, his mother shaking her head.

"No, there is a matter I wish to speak with you alone about, if that is okay with you Inuyasha," she proposed, Inuyasha lowering his spoon from his lips.

"Go ahead, I was gonna go to sleep after this," he told her, the two leaving the table. Inuyasha finished five minutes later, taking a couple of pieces of bacon. He munched on one as he walked back to his room, smelling Jaken. He stopped when he felt a familiar pulse, Jaken coming out of the shadows. He held his sword, having wrapped it in a blanket. He threw it at his feet, Inuyasha already planning his death for dishonoring his father.

"Leave Inuyasha. We don't need you here you fat half breed!" Inuyasha didn't care about what he said, already knowing he was irrelevant. But when he called him fat he felt like crying.

"All you do is eat, sleep, and place evil spells on my Lord Sesshomaru! Leave you fat witch!" Inuyasha scowled, his eyes burning with tears.

Jaken felt good about himself, watching as Inuyasha picked up his sword. He could see tears in his eyes, laughing at his weakness.

Inuyasha unsheathed his sword, Jaken's laughter slowly coming to a stop as his sword turned into its true form with a roar. Inuyasha growled, wind whipping around his sword.

"I'm not fat!"

Jaken knew he messed up, Inuyasha screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Wind scar!" Jaken used his staff of two heads, fire erupting from his staff. The wind scar engulfed it, heading straight for him with an unstoppable force. Jaken wet himself.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"

He yelped when he was stepped on, a portal opening, engulfing the wind scar. It closed, Jaken looking up to see his Lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He cheered, Sesshomaru looking down to him with narrowed eyes. He looked to Inuyasha, Jaken knowing for sure he would be in trouble. He gasped when he saw he was crying, his Lady at his side.

"Till my pup is born I will confine you to the dungeon. No food or water." Jaken gasped, Sesshomaru looking down to him.

"But my Lord!" Jaken gasped, looking to Inuyasha and his big stomach.

He was pregnant with his Lords pup?!

Sesshomaru took his staff, guards taking him away. Jaken yelled for him to change his sentence, Sesshomaru ignoring him and going over to his distressed mate. His mother got him to stop crying, Inuyasha wiping his eyes with a sniffle.

"You should have let me kill him," Inuyasha growled, Sesshomaru looking to his sword which was still in its true form. Sesshomaru's mother left, feeling she was not needed in this moment. Inuyasha exploded once she turned the corner.

"Why didn't you let me kill him!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru frowning.

"Because killing someone like him would have been a waste of time," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha sheathing his sword angrily. He turned away from him, feeling to angry to even look at Sesshomaru.

"It would have been funner than being restricted to this stupid castle!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru frowning.

"You say you love me but won't let me kill one stupid toad who called me fat!" Inuyasha was seething, Sesshomaru walking up behind him and hugging him. Inuyasha fought him, Sesshomaru growling softly.

Inuyasha gasped when his back was suddenly against the door, a maid who was walking by scurrying away when she saw Sesshomaru kiss him. Inuyasha moaned when he slipped his tongue into his mouth, Sesshomaru grabbing his thighs and lifting him up easily. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around his waist, panting in arousal when he pulled away.

"Your not fat," Sesshomaru husked against his lips, Inuyasha moaning when he kissed him again.

"Sorry to interrupt, Sesshomaru. I'm afraid there is more business we have to discuss." Inuyasha groaned a no when Sesshomaru put him down, Sesshomaru kissing him again.

"Wait in the room for me," he whispered against his lips, Inuyasha gasping when he pulled away and went with his mother. He frowned, walking back to their room. He knocked out once his head hit the pillows.


	15. Chapter 15: Week Seven

Chapter 15

Author's note: Does it make me a terrible person if I hope I have a gay son?

Inuyasha was in heaven. Dai rubbed his belly, feeling for any movement. His kimono could hardly hide his stomach anymore, his chest having also risen. It looked like he was growing tits, but he was just glad it wasn't very obvious.

"I can't really feel any movement right now, but they'll become more active as time goes on," Dai told him, Inuyasha rising up slowly when she stopped the belly rub. Sesshomaru helped him off the small bed, Inuyasha yawning wide. Dai smiled, handing him a new kimono.

"That'll better hide your belly. I suggest you get a lot of sleep and..." she looked to Sesshomaru when he kissed Inuyasha's neck with a low growl.

"Limit sexual intercourse." Sesshomaru looked to her like she had two heads. She was even sure he made a small noise of shock. She explained.

"His delivery date is coming up. Too much sexual intercourse and he might give birth too early," she explained, Inuyasha seeming just fine with it. Sesshomaru didn't, Dai sure Inuyasha would be too tired a large portion of the time. She left, letting Inuyasha change.

Inuyasha took off his small kimono, Sesshomaru looking over his body with lustful eyes. Inuyasha moved away from him. Sesshomaru frowned. Inuyasha put on his new kimono before turning to him.

"You heard her Sessh. Plus I wanna sleep," he told him, Sesshomaru growling. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, leaving the room. Sesshomaru was about to follow him but a maid stopped him.

"Your mother asks for you," she told him, looking to Inuyasha who turned the corner.

He wanted to rut.

Not talk.

Inuyasha on the other hand wanted to sleep. His stomach growled from hunger right when he got to his room, Inuyasha sighing. He went to the kitchen, a maid gasping when she saw him eating a loaf of bread like it was an apple. She went over, bowing in respect.

"Excuse me my Lord but if you are hungry it is my job to feed you," she told him, Inuyasha looking to her with curious eyes.

"Can I help?" The maid gasped in shock, Inuyasha taking another bite of the loaf of bread.

"You are not allowed to! It is a commoners job Lord Inuyasha!" The maid gasped, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow.

He was a commoner.

"What's your name?" He asked, the maid bowing again.

"Kiki, Lord Inuyasha," she told him, Inuyasha grabbing her chin and lifting it. Kiki blushed, Inuyasha eating the rest of his loaf of bread.

"I am a commoner. So there's no need to bow. Now, let me help you cook."

:::+:::

"Inuyasha seems to be doing well," Sesshomaru's mother whispered, Sesshomaru looking up from the scroll in front of him. His mother was resting next to the fireplace, her back to the fire. Her eyes watched him in silent observation, Sesshomaru looking back to the scroll. His mind wasn't there though, instead in bed with his mate.

"He is doing very well," Sesshomaru said softly, closing the scroll.

"Have your men send rice to the south. They had a bad crop this year," Sesshomaru told her, his mother smiling.

"Last week I heard that you two had a very good relationship. Why is it that I do not hear it this week?" She asked, Sesshomaru ignoring her.

"The rain won't stop till tomorrow, you may sleep here tonight," Sesshomaru offered, his mother rising to her feet when he rose up to leave.

"Should I ask Inuyasha?" She teased, Sesshomaru looking to her with narrowed eyes of irritation. His mother was not surprised. He was always the one to keep all his thoughts to himself.

"His delivery date is soon," he finally told her, his mother smiling wider. She could see the barest of red on his cheeks, Sesshomaru leaving his study. She followed.

"Be gentle to him. He can only show his health so many times before you leave him without a voice," she told him, Sesshomaru near stomping in embarrassment and irritation.

"I do not need advice on how to treat my mate in bed," Sesshomaru told her, his mother chuckled.

"I heard. You do well." Sesshomaru grit his teeth, walking into the dining room for lunch. The maid bowed to both of them, Sesshomaru looking to Inuyasha when he walked out of the kitchen.

"What were you doing in the kitchen?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha looking to him like he just acknowledged his existence.

"I was helping them cook," he told him, Sesshomaru frowning in disapproval. Inuyasha spoke before he could.

"I was a commoner before this so don't tell me I can't cook," he told him, Sesshomaru's mother raising an eyebrow.

"You have royal blood," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha snorting.

"And? It's not like I was praised for it. That didn't happen till your crazy ass hunted me down," Inuyasha chided, Sesshomaru's mother looking to her son with a raised eyebrow. Inuyasha realized what he had said, blushing a little as Sesshomaru glared at him. His mother changed the subject.

"What did you help cook?" She asked, Inuyasha looking to her. He smiled, Sesshomaru even more irritated now as he sat down. His mother and Inuyasha sat down, talking about miso soup and what spices they preferred with their eggs.

He was sure the world was against him.

"Not to be rude, but may I ask a question?" Inuyasha asked his mother, Sesshomaru looking to him even though he wasn't talking to him, their food brung out.

"Why did Sesshomaru originally not like humans?" Sesshomaru held back his growl, his mother smiling wide. Inuyasha was generally curious, but Sesshomaru didn't care. He looked to his mother, his eyes telling her not to speak.

She did anyway.

"My boy had been a spoiled pup. He did not fully understand the meaning of a life or its worth. So in truth he didn't just not like humans. He didn't like anybody." His mother chuckled, Inuyasha looking to him with a smirk.

"He was always so withdrawn, and that only increased when he was given tensagia. But Rin helped change all of that." Inuyasha smiled softly, remembering that little girl he guarded so closely.

"And you have done your part also. Though I have to say, you are more vocal about it." Inuyasha blinked, confused for a second. It sunk in suddenly when she raised an eyebrow, his cheeks burning. He looked away from her, eating some of his soup.

"When's the last time you showed your healthy relationship?"

Inuyasha blushed crimson.

"Mother!"

:::+:::

Inuyasha yawned as he laid in bed, feeling Sesshomaru lay down behind him. He shivered when he put an arm around him, his warmth helping him relax. He closed his eyes, Sesshomaru pressing his nose against his shoulder blade.

"Why did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked softly, Inuyasha humming as he started to fall asleep. He groaned when he felt lips kiss a line up his spine, a warm tongue licking his neck. Inuyasha turned over, looking to Sesshomaru .

"Not now," he grumbled, Sesshomaru kissing his lips. Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru prying open his lips. Inuyasha pulled away suddenly, getting out of bed. Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha hiding his lower regions from his eyes.

"I gotta pee," he told him, walking over to a door and disappearing. Sesshomaru was frustrated, pushing the furs off his body. It was halfway through November, the cold from outside only kept there by the three fireplaces he had in his room. He growled in irritation, Inuyasha coming back into the room. He smirked at his mates anger, walking over to the bed.

"Your mother was right. Your a spoiled child," Inuyasha told him, getting onto the bed between Sesshomaru's legs. He didn't even notice, more concentrated on his retort.

"She is right about nothing," he growled, Inuyasha running his hand up his mates lean thigh. Sesshomaru frowned, Inuyasha grabbing his shaft. Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha leaning down and licking the head. It tasted salty but Inuyasha knew there was something just right inside.

"What does the spoiled brat want?" Inuyasha groaned against the shaft of his member, stroking it slowly as he kissed the head. He nibbled on the thick shaft, Sesshomaru relaxing with a groan. Inuyasha looked up to him, Sesshomaru looking down to him. He reached down, moving his bangs out of his face. Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru watching him as he opened his mouth.

Inuyasha blushed as he took the head of his member into his mouth, sucking on it so he could taste his essence. Sesshomaru fell down against the bed with a groan, Inuyasha moaning when he tasted the sour sweetness. Sesshomaru bucked up his hips, Inuyasha gagging a little. He controlled himself, going down low, sucking softly. He held down Sesshomaru's hips when he felt him buck, glad he didn't gag. He went back up, going down quick twice.

"Fuck," Sesshomaru groaned, Inuyasha blushing a dark shade of red. He closed his eyes, bobbing his head how he liked it. Sesshomaru grabbed a handful of his hair, Inuyasha moaning when he pulled softly.

A few nights before he had pulled on one of his ears by accident, turning Inuyasha off rather quickly. He learned his lesson though, his fingers always caressing where he touched before grabbing.

Inuyasha tasted precum on his tongue, pulling up to tongue the slit. He panted against his heated flesh, Sesshomaru groaning loudly. Inuyasha moaned, glad he could please him. He nipped the head, taking it back into his mouth and sucking on it harder as drool started to fall down his chin.

He grabbed the shaft, feeling it was wet from his saliva. He let his cock slip from his mouth, going lower and licking his balls. He drooled at their heat and salty taste, taking them into his mouth as his hand stroked his member. Sesshomaru groaned his name, Inuyasha feeling proud as he ran his tongue over the heavy sacks. He let them go, licking a trail up his shaft.

"Is the spoiled brat happy?" Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru looking down to him. He growled, Inuyasha chuckling. He took the head in to his mouth again, sucking softly. He took a deep breath, Sesshomaru watching him as he went all the way down. Inuyasha's eyes watered but he ignored it, swallowing around his member. Sesshomaru groaned, grabbing his hair and keeping him there. Inuyasha breathed through his nose calmly, opening his eyes when he started to thrust his hips gently.

Inuyasha moaned around him, reaching between his legs to pay attention to his own aching member as Sesshomaru fucked his face. Sesshomaru groaned as he sped up his thrusts, Inuyasha sucking softly around him and swallowing, making him light headed. Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru groaning loudly.

Inuyasha pulled up when he felt him throb, swallowing his cum as it gushed into his mouth. He sucked on the knot as it formed, cum falling down his chin. He worked hard to swallow it all, loving the taste too much to let it go to waste.

Sesshomaru jerked in his mouth, the knot undoing slowly. Inuyasha moaned, Sesshomaru growling from hypersensitivity. Inuyasha pulled away when he stopped cumming, licking up anything he could have missed. He wiped his chin, licking the back of his hand with a moan.

He hadn't cum yet, Sesshomaru seeing that. He thought of fucking him, telling himself over and over to be gentle.

Inuyasha looked down to his mate when he moved his thighs, having him straddle him. Inuyasha smirked, shaking his head even though he could see he was getting hard again.

"Dai said-"

"I'll be gentle," Sesshomaru interrupted, Inuyasha groaning when he reached a hand beneath his body and pressed a finger into his body. He ached for him, Inuyasha placing his hands on his chest and pushing down against his long fingers. He gasped when he pushed it deeper, touching his sweet spot.

"Please Inuyasha," Sesshomaru panted, Inuyasha throwing his head back with a moan when he pressed harder against that spot.

"Sessh," Inuyasha moaned softly in need, Sesshomaru pulling his finger out. Inuyasha rose up, lining himself up. Sesshomaru groaned in relief when he felt his constricting insides, a knock on the door. He didn't even try to act professional.

"Go away," he barked, Inuyasha gasping as he stopped halfway down, deciding he wouldn't go any lower. Sesshomaru grabbed his ass, thrusting up gently, treating him like he was a human.

"Is that how I taught you to talk?" His mother's voice answered, Inuyasha stilling on top of him. Sesshomaru turned them over, Inuyasha covering his mouth to stifle his moans as Sesshomaru thrusted into him.

"Mother leave," he growled, Inuyasha moaning when he kissed his neck. He gasped when he kissed a line up to his jaw, wrapping an arm around his neck.

"Sesshomaru don't make me open this door. Dismiss me properly," she told him, Inuyasha arching when he licked his sensitive nipple. Sesshomaru grabbed his member, groaning softly when he clenched around him.

"I will speak with you later, please excuse me," he told her, Inuyasha uncovering his mouth to cling to him.

"Forgive my interruption."

Sesshomaru heard his mother walk away, groaning against Inuyasha's neck. Inuyasha moaned loudly, Sesshomaru feeling his control slip a little. He hardened his thrusts, Inuyasha moaning his name. He wanted to just let go so badly, Inuyasha moaning sweet words into his ear. He felt him tighten, Inuyasha licking his neck. Sesshomaru felt his fangs, his eyes rolling into the back of his head when he bit down. They came together, Inuyasha releasing his flesh. He licked up his blood with a moan, loving the feeling of his cum filling him.

Sesshomaru pulled out when the knot undid, falling down next to him. Inuyasha got up, Sesshomaru confused. Inuyasha looked to him sheepishly.

"Gotta pee again."


	16. Chapter 16: Kiko

Chapter 16

Author's note: Started back to school this week. Sorry if I update slower.

"Come back soon Kiko!" The young girl waved her hand to her mother as she ran down the hill, heading for the well. It was an old well that hardly carried water but now it was full after the rain passed. She lived far from the river and didn't want to waste time. It was in the middle of Inuyasha's forest, a dangerous place she was accustomed to since she had to go through it to get to the river many times before. She had a bow and arrow, each arrow blessed by old lady Kaede who lived a few miles away. If there were any demons that wanted her, they would first get a good taste of her arrows.

"Kiko!" She stopped, seeing her friend Sota. She smiled, waving.

"Where are you going!" He yelled as he ran down the hill to greet her, Kiko grinning wide. Sota was a cry baby and she knew the forest would scare him. It was always funny to see him cry and pee himself.

"Inuyasha's forest, the well is full this season," she told him as he stopped in front of her. Sota frowned, his eyes unsure.

"That place is dangerous though," he told her, Kiko laughing at him.

"Scardey cat!" She laughed, Sota looking like he was about to cry.

"No I'm not! I'll race you there!" He yelled, running into the forest. Kiko followed, a chill running up her spine. She took out her bow and an arrow, ready for anything. Nothing came through. It was quite. They stopped a few feet from the well, Sota panting softly as he stared at the moss covered stones. Kiko took out a pouch, walking over to the well. Sota grabbed her arm, his grip painfully tight.

"Sota you're hurting me," Kiko hissed, Sota's eyes not leaving the well.

"We should go back," he whispered, Kiko pulling her arm free.

"No! Go run back to your mommy Sota!" She spat, walking over to the well. Sota took a step back. He was feeling sick, a stench he couldn't recognize stinging his nostrils.

He turned and ran.

Kiko looked to his retreating form, rolling her eyes.

"What a cry baby," she grumbled, putting the pouch in the water so it could fill up. Her entire hand was submerged, Kiko trying to pull her hand out because the water was cold. It wouldn't come out though, Kiko panicking. She grabbed an arrow when her hand was pulled on, stabbing the water. The arrow glowed, her hand coming out. She dropped the pouch, taking a step back.

"Take that de-!"

"Give me my baby..." Kiko shivered at the dark voice she heard, the well glowing.

"My baby boy... Give him to me!"

Kiko turned to run, hands coming out the water and grabbing her. She screamed as she was pulled into the water, pulled beneath the surface. She struggled, splashing the water, hoping to get Sota's attention. She rose up to the surface, grabbing the edge.

"Mommy!" She was pulled under. The water was still.

"Inuyasha..."

Kiko rose up out the water after a long few minutes, her form shifting like something was trying to fit into her skin. She spat up water, a glowing pink ball falling to the ground. She picked it up, swallowing it again. Her form went back to normal. She began to walk.

"My baby boy..."

:::+:::

Inuyasha was irritated. He didn't know why though, slamming his bedroom door closed behind him. Sesshomaru was not in the room thankfully, in his office doing errands. Inuyasha sighed in relief, touching a hand to his stomach. He was guessing he was so irritated by the smallest things due to hormones, but even then a person just passing by him made him angry. It was still very early in the day but he didn't want to leave his room for anything unless he would get mad again. He went over to his bed, sitting down.

He was instantly tired, his lower back aching when he thought about how little he had been sleeping. His ankles were swollen from all the walking he had been doing, Inuyasha aching all over. He took off his kimono and laid down on his side, sighing softly. He closed his eyes, his eyelids aching from being open so long. He relaxed with a heavy sigh, feeling like he was falling as he fell asleep.

"I missed you."

Inuyasha opened his eyes, sitting up slowly. He was sitting in a patch of flower bed, Kagome laying down next to him. Inuyasha frowned, Kagome smiling softly.

"I remember you used to always look at me that way. But then you didn't love Sesshomaru." Inuyasha frowned, standing up. He was too irritated to deal with her.

"Go away. You're already dead," he grumbled, Kagome sat up, snorting softly.

"Why so grumpy?" She asked, Inuyasha looking around. He walked over to a pond, suddenly thirsty. Kagome followed him, Inuyasha turning to her sharply.

"Stop following me." Kagome smiled. She touched his stomach, Inuyasha growling softly. She smiled.

"Tameko wasn't perfect. But he is." Inuyasha frowned, slapping her hand away.

"Tameko was the best thing that ever happened to us. You just wouldn't love her regardless what she did." Kagome frowned, Inuyasha turning away from her.

"You didn't love your own daughter. How could you love what me and Sesshomaru created?" Kagome touched a hand to his back, Inuyasha gasping when he felt a joint of pain.

"He should have been mine."

"Inuyasha!" His eyes snapped open, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru who stood on the side of the bed next to him. Sesshomaru was running a hand through his hair, Inuyasha closing his eyes with a deep sigh. He wasn't irritated anymore.

"How long have I been sleeping?" Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru kneeling down. He kissed his lips, Inuyasha sighing in content. Sesshomaru pulled away, Inuyasha opening his eyes.

"Why have you been so short tempered?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha snorting softly, sitting up. Sesshomaru helped him to his feet, Inuyasha's large stomach restricting a lot of his usual actions. He had really grown a lot, eating more food than three people.

"Dai told you huh?" Inuyasha yawned, Sesshomaru touching a hand to his stomach. Inuyasha smiled, feeling a small kick. Sesshomaru smiled, proud of his pup.

"You nearly took off her head she told me," Sesshomaru told him softly, Inuyasha chuckling. The baby kicked harder, Sesshomaru going down to one knee. He kissed his stomach, Inuyasha shaking his head at the way he acted like it was a precious jewel. Sesshomaru felt something press against his lips, his eyes opening.

This was his pup. The heir of his lands and fortune.

"Katsu." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, Sesshomaru kissing his stomach again. Inuyasha gasped when he kissed a line down his body, his head tilting back when he slid his tongue over his member.

A knock on the door stopped them.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Lord Inuyasha, dinner is ready." Inuyasha sighed in frustration, Sesshomaru giving his stomach another kiss before rising to his feet. He kissed his lips, Inuyasha gasping when he led him back slowly. He wrapped his arms around his neck, the coldness of the wall as he was pressed against it making him shiver. He laughed through his nose when Sesshomaru licked the roof of his mouth, his hand coming up to fondle his chest.

His chest had risen more than he ever wanted it too, a near b cup. Sesshomaru told him everyday how much he loved it but Inuyasha did not. He looked like a girl just being pregnant, he didn't need them.

But that moment though it felt so good, his member hardening. Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, Inuyasha whimpering softly when he touched a finger to his wet entrance. Inuyasha knew they had to stop.

He grabbed Sesshomaru's wrist before he could put his finger inside, shaking his head. Sesshomaru growled softly, Inuyasha taking in a sharp breath when he kissed his neck.

"I'll be gentle," he whispered, Inuyasha pushing him away suddenly. Sesshomaru was confused, but when he saw what was happening he was mesmerized. Inuyasha was turning into his human form, his male body becoming female. Inuyasha covered himself when it was over, his cheeks a dark red. Sesshomaru took a step forward.

There was a rapid knock on the door.

"Lord Sesshomaru a human girl was caught stealing food from the kitchen!" Inuyasha put on a kimono, the two leaving the room and led by the soldier to the dining room. Inuyasha looked to Dai, her eyes glancing to him. She looked at him again for a long moment. Almost everyone was taking a double take, Inuyasha looking to the little girl that was covered in mud, tied down to a chair.

He frowned.

"Untie her." Everyone looked to him like he couldn't give the order, Inuyasha growling.

"Untie her! We're not goddamned barbarians!" He yelled, a soldier hesitantly cutting the rope. Sesshomaru watched as his mate kneeled in front of the thief, the little girl flinching away from him. Inuyasha smiled softly, the little girl sniffing.

"Are you hungry?" Inuyasha asked, the little girl nodding. Inuyasha took a dumpling from a tray, handing it to her. She took it greedily, scarfing it down. Inuyasha felt bad for her, standing up and outstretching his hand. The little girl gulped, taking his hand.

"What's your name?" Inuyasha asked, the little girl tightening her grip when a guard growled when she didn't answer immediately.

"K-Kiko," she stuttered, Inuyasha rubbing his belly absentmindedly. Kiko look to his stomach.

"I am Lord Sesshomaru's mate, Inuyasha," he told her, the guards instantly looking afraid. He paid no mind to them, waving over Dai.

"This is my friend Dai, she will bathe and clothe you. When she is done you will have dinner with us okay?" Kiko nodded, taking Dai's hand. She looked to Inuyasha when he let go of her hand.

"You're not coming?" Inuyasha shook his head, Kiko frowning.

"Come on," Dai coaxed softly, Kiko looking at Inuyasha for a few more seconds before following Dai. The guards bowed, Inuyasha frowning in irritation.

"Forgive us for our ignorance, Lord Inuyasha." Inuyasha ignored them, sitting down because his feet and back hurt.

"She is a thief," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha glaring at him.

"No, she is a starving child. If you have anymore to say about it I don't care," Inuyasha snapped, Sesshomaru frowning. The guards had already left, Inuyasha wishing he would too.

"How long do you plan on keeping her here?" Sesshomaru asked, already guessing he would not win this argument. Inuyasha thought about it.

"A week, maybe more. Just enough till she isn't so skinny. Then I will bring her to Kaede." Sesshomaru huffed softly, just glad he would get rid of her eventually.

Something wasn't right about her. She smelled like the dead.

:::+:::

"Do you like it?" Inuyasha asked as Kiko ate a sweet dumpling, her lips pulling up into a shy smile. She nodded, Inuyasha giving her another. She didn't look as frail in her clean state, her eyes bright as she tried a whole bunch of foods. It was like she wasn't getting full at all, eating everything in sight. Inuyasha was glad he could help her, Sesshomaru not liking her so much.

"How old are you?" Inuyasha asked, Kiko drinking some water. She put her cup down, raising nine fingers. Inuyasha smiled, wanting to ask about her parents. He knew it was most likely a touchy subject though. They finished eating, Inuyasha putting her to bed after she confessed she hadn't slept in three days.

Sesshomaru watched them closely, his eyes narrowed in suspicion.

The smell was still there.


	17. Chapter 17: Jewel

Chapter 17

Inuyasha gasped in pleasure as his orgasm built, Sesshomaru between his legs sucking on his member. Inuyasha moaned, arching when he pushed a finger into his entrance. He shook his head at the intrusion, wanting but not wanting it. He reached a hand down and grabbed a handful of his hair, gasping softly when he let his member slip from between his lips before he kissed his thigh.

"Be gentle," Inuyasha panted when he pushed it in further, Sesshomaru growling softly when his thighs shook against his shoulders. Inuyasha moaned when he rubbed his prostate, tightening his hand in his hair in warning as his orgasm built up and spilled over. He came with a moan of his name, Sesshomaru drinking up his essence greedily.

Inuyasha moaned loudly when he felt him push in another finger, arching away from it.

"Sessh no," he panted, crying out in pleasure when he pushed against his prostate. Sesshomaru pulled his fingers out, Inuyasha panting in arousal and anticipation as he spread his legs. He felt his warm tongue on his entrance, closing his eyes when he pushed it inside. He bit his lip as he explored, fisting a hand in the pillow beneath his head when a delicious heat swelled in his gut. Sesshomaru pulled him closer, Inuyasha gasping as his tongue went deeper and lightly skimming over his prostate. He arched with a moan, Sesshomaru holding onto his thighs tighter when he started to shake in pleasure.

It took Inuyasha a second to realize that someone was knocking on the door, opening his eyes in confusion since no maids would come near from the scent of lust. Sesshomaru had pulled away after also noticing, his eyes narrowed.

"Its Kiko," he told him, Inuyasha smelling something sour. He wrinkled his nose, sitting up.

"She needs another bath," he grumbled, getting off the bed in a small roll. Sesshomaru growled in disapproval, Inuyasha looking to him.

"What?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru not saying anything. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his childishness, putting on a kimono as Sesshomaru got fully dressed. He waited till he was before opening the door, looking down to Kiko who looked up at him like he was a giant.

"I-Inuyasha?" She stuttered, Inuyasha smiling.

"Yeah, its me. Is there something you need Kiko?" He asked, her stiff shoulders relaxing. She must have been frightened from the sudden change in appearance.

"I'm hungry again." Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru to see if he would come with them to eat, Sesshomaru reading his eyes and nodding. Inuyasha was glad he wouldn't avoid Kiko even though he didn't like her a whole lot, opening the door fully. He walked out, Kiko clinging to his kimono when she saw Sesshomaru followed. She only looked at the floor, the many maids bowing in the presence of their Lords. Kiko was frightened, tightening her small hands in his kimono. Inuyasha patted her head.

He knew from experience it would take some time to get used to. He had thought they did it to mock him at first because he was a half breed but he learned that it was something they did on a daily basis.

"They won't hurt you," he told her to comfort her jittery nerves, Kiko looking up to him. She smiled softly, Inuyasha glad she was comfortable with him enough to do that. He looked over his shoulder to Sesshomaru, seeing his eyes were watching Kiko closely. The sour stench hit his nostrils again, Inuyasha feeling like he should cover his nose from its strength. He didn't though out of respect, leading Kiko to her seat when they got to the dining room. He walked over to his own after seating her, sitting down with Sesshomaru's help when his back started to hurt.

"How far along are you?" Kiko asked as she ate some fish, Inuyasha looking up from his food. He ate a strawberry, rubbing his belly.

"This is my last week. I'm do any time now," he told her, Kiko's eyes widening in amazement. She touched her own belly, giggling happily.

"I want to be pregnant too!" She exclaimed, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru with a raised eyebrow of question. He frowned, Kiko continuing.

"I want a boy! I don't want a girl. And, I'll name my son after you! Inuyasha frowned, for some reason hearing a voice that he only heard in his dreams since the owner had passed.

Kagome?

He shook it away.

"Why do you want a son?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha looking to him. He was surprised he was even talking to her, Kiko looking to him with a blush. It made her skin look pale and sickly.

"I just always wanted one. More than anything to be honest..." Kiko ate some fish, Inuyasha feeling that they had brung up a bad memory. He felt a kick, smiling wide.

"Kiko come here," he urged, Kiko rising up from her seat and walking over. Inuyasha lightly grabbed her hand, leading it to where he felt the kick. Kiko gasped when there was another kick, pulling her hand away quickly like she was burned but excited.

"That's amazing!" She exclaimed, the sour scent hurting Inuyasha's nose when it became overpowering. He stood, waving over a maid.

"Bathe her then bring her to my-" Inuyasha didn't finish his sentence, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach. He frowned in confusion, sitting back down slowly. Sesshomaru frowned, the maid touching a hand to his shoulder.

"Lord Inuyasha, are you feeling alright?" She asked, Inuyasha shaking his head. He felt it again, shivering when he felt suddenly cold.

"It hurts." It took the maid only a second to realize what he meant. Sesshomaru stood, Inuyasha raising a hand when the next throb was weaker. He took in a deep breath, the pain stopping. He relaxed, smiling softly at Kiko's frightened face.

"False alarm," he told them, Sesshomaru sitting back down with a growl. The maid relaxed, having been scared for a second. They hadn't been ready for that. She would have to talk to Dai about getting ready. It would be soon.

She took Kiko to the hot spring, Inuyasha looking to Sesshomaru.

"Sorry, he's restless," he told him, Sesshomaru nodding. Inuyasha smiled, remembering Sesshomaru had actually talked to Kiko.

"You are growing fond of her aren't you?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru looking to him before shaking his head no.

"I want her to leave, today," he told him, Inuyasha frowning. He didn't like the fact he didn't like her, especially since he liked Rin. They both had been little girls in need so why did he not like Kiko as much?

"Why don't you accept her? She's a child!" He snapped when his anger rose up, Sesshomaru giving him a leveled stare. Inuyasha felt a tad put down but his anger won out, Sesshomaru sitting back when he growled.

"She smells like the dead." Inuyasha knew she did but they didn't know what happened to her in that ruthless forest. He remembered many demons and sometimes humans smelled like the dead even though they were still alive, the smell from countless acts of killing humans. This was a child for gods sake! She wouldn't murder anyone!

"So, you don't know what she had went through in that forest!" Fuel was only added to the fire when Sesshomaru gave him a look that asked if he was alright in the head.

"Rin was dead when you found her!" Inuyasha pointed out, Sesshomaru nodding.

"True, but the smell wasn't as potent. Also, it went away with one wash. This is the girls second." Inuyasha stood abruptly, his anger boiling over.

"There's a million reasons why she could smell like the dead!" He yelled, Sesshomaru raising three fingers.

"She has killed someone recently is one. Her body is taken over by a demon crow is two. She was murdered and brought back by a witch is three. My tensaigia is four but even then the smell of death would not linger. She should not stay here."

Inuyasha tried to think of something else, biting his lip as his eyes watered. He didn't want to let her go, throwing his plate at him. Sesshomaru dodged it, Inuyasha pointing a finger at him.

"You only want her gone because you don't want me to be happy!" He yelled even though he knew it wasn't true, Sesshomaru standing when he knocked over a vase backing up. Inuyasha gasped on a sob, punching Sesshomaru's chest when he held him.

"You never wanted me to be happy you asshole! Why?!" He screamed against his chest, Sesshomaru kissing his forehead. Inuyasha clinged to him, mad because he knew he was right. But she hadn't harmed them, so she had to have had some good in her. Kikyo did even though she was resurrected by a witch.

Why couldn't Kiko be the same?

"Just one more day," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru growling softly.

"No, I will not risk you or my pup."

Inuyasha sniffled, Sesshomaru holding him tighter.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kiko's voice shook when she called for him, Inuyasha looking to her. He frowned at the tears in her eyes. She sniffled, rubbing her eyes.

"I... I'm sorry..." The sour smell had become increasingly potent, so much that he felt like vomiting.

"I-I..." she couldn't finish her sentence, sobbing into her hands. Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha pulling away from him. Kiko ran to him, Inuyasha stopped by Sesshomaru and pulled behind him. He pushed Kiko away, guards rushing in and grabbing her when Sesshomaru called for them.

"Sesshomaru stop this!" Inuyasha yelled, Sesshomaru's eyes never leaving Kiko who cried out for his mate. He could smell it as clear as day.

She was rotting flesh.

"Forgive me Inuyasha." Inuyasha gasped when the baby kicked hard, Sesshomaru grabbing his hand, squeezing it gently.

"Release Jaken from his cell. Put Kiko in his place." Inuyasha punched his back with a whimper, Kiko screaming for him as she was dragged away. Inuyasha's heart was shattered.

"Your a monster!" Inuyasha screamed, a sudden pain stabbing his gut. Sesshomaru caught him when he doubled over, Inuyasha grabbing his bicep as the pain increased.

"Sessh it's coming," Inuyasha spoke through quick breaths, Sesshomaru picking him up. Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru hurrying to their room. He called for Dai, laying Inuyasha down on their bed. Inuyasha grabbed his forearm when he was about to leave, shaking his head. He wasn't prepared for this, Kiko forgotten for the time being.

"Sessh I'm scared."

:::+:::

Kagome sighed, sitting down in a flower bed, a hand on her stomach.

She was pregnant.

She could hardly believe it, looking down to her hand at her side. She opened her fist, the Shikon Jewel sitting on her palm. She didn't know how it still existed since she was sure she destroyed it, but it made sense as to why she was able to come back. But now, like Kikyo, she was linked to this world forever. She was glad.

She could stay with Inuyasha now.

She will protect the jewel, and when her son is of age then he will take on her duty. She had so much to teach him! She didn't know if she could still wish on it but wanted to try.

She looked around to make sure no one was watching, putting the jewel to her lips. She knew it was a bad idea, but a son would be worth her consequences.

"I wish that we have a son."

It glowed.

Inuyasha felt a warmth over his body.

Author's note: What has Kagome done?

Authors


	18. Chapter 18: Twins

Chapter 18

Author's note: I got a tablet that is very similar to a laptop. So yep, got a laptop now!

Kiko sniffled, sitting in the cold dark cell. Her skin had started to peel off the more her body decayed, her body unable to stay together, looking like it was falling off her bones. She wasn't scared though that she was decaying, instead afraid of the voice she was talking to in her head that wouldn't leave her alone.

"Only one day and you already get caught by a mere dog? You are pathetic just like my daughter." She wiped away her tears, sniffling again. She didn't want to be pathetic, she didn't want to disappoint her.

She didn't want to die. She wanted to go back to her mom.

"Do you not appreciate what I gave you? Why are you thinking of that dreadful women?!"

"P-Please f-forgive me," Kiko said on a shaky inhale, pain clenching her arm. She gasped in agony, her skin creasing and tightening painfully like someone was squeezing her arm. She whimpered softly, the guards outside her cell ignoring her.

"Ma'am it wasn't my fault," she spoke through clenched teeth, the voice growling lowly.

"I should have used that boy, he was stronger. You are weak, falling apart so easily." The pain went away, Kiko falling to the ground clenching her arm.

"I should have never used such a pathetic piece of material…" Kiko coughed, water spouting out her mouth. She didn't want to die here, pain radiating all over her body. She gasped, her body shifting like something was trying to come out.

"Please no!" she screamed, a guard looking into her cell when he heard water gush onto the floor and a tearing noise. Kiko was laying on the ground, her stomach large like she was about to burst. Water and blood sprouted from her mouth, her eyes staring fearfully up at the ceiling.

"Help me!"

The guard frowned, just merely watching. She made a deal with something worse than hell itself.

Kiko grabbed her stomach when something inside of it moved, screaming out in agony. She started convulsing when it tried to break free, arching with a scream when her skin started to tear.

"I'll get my baby boy myself…" Kiko's stomach tore open, a head emerging from inside her. She looked at the bloodied face with terror, the guard growling loudly.

"My baby boy…"

:::+:::

Inuyasha wanted to scream from the immense pain he was in, pushing away Sesshomaru when he tried to comfort him. It hurt more than being stabbed repeatedly, but Dai had told him it was only prelabor. He didn't want to believe that, his stomach aching so badly no matter what he did to stop the pain. He whimpered in pain, not realising his mates emotions. Sesshomaru was at odds of what he should do, wanting to comfort Inuyasha to help a little with the pain but rejected every time he tried to. His mate kept making sounds of pain and that was stressing him out, Dai seeing his stressed and helpless expression. .

"Do you want to leave?" She asked, Sesshomaru shaking his head. Even though his mate was rejecting him, he knew he would need him there for when he started the actual labor. He would not abandon him when he needed him the most.

Dai crushed some stuff in a bowl, her eyes calm despite the stress and noises of pain that echoed in the room. She poured the white powder she created into a cup of water, mixing it till the white powder turned clear in the water. She walked over to Inuyasha, touching his shoulder when he didn't immediately notice her presence.

"Drink this, it will help with the pain," she offered, Inuyasha shaking his head when he felt more pain. He sat up though because he heard her say it would help with his predicament, wincing slightly from the pain when it increased in this took the cup, drinking it quickly.

" Drink it slowly," Dai urged, Inuyasha looking to her. He slowed down, handing her back the cup when he was done.

"It tastes terrible," he grumbled, laying back down when the sitting position became too much for him. It felt like more pressure was added to his pelvis like the baby was going down. It took a good few minutes but the pain was dimmed, Sesshomaru finally able to go near his mate when he relaxed enough and stopped rejecting him. His stress dwindled away some when Inuyasha smiled at him when he sat down next to him, Sesshomaru kissing his forehead. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, touching a hand to his stomach.

"I am never letting you get me pregnant again," he told him, Sesshomaru smirking. Inuyasha looked to Dai when she cleared her throat.

"That was only the beginning my lord." Inuyasha sighed, pushing Sesshomaru away.

"Don't even touch me anymore."

"I see you are lively." Inuyasha looked to the door, seeing Sesshomaru's mother standing at the door. Dai bowed in her presence, the proud woman waving a hand dismissively.

"Please, do not let me interrupt you," she told her, Dai straightening up before nodding.

"Yes my Lady," she said softly, going over to the bed and fluffing up Inuyasha's pillows. His mother came over, Inuyasha giving her a weak smile.

"Do you want to switch places?" he asked weakly, Sesshomaru's mother smiling softly.

"I am afraid I cannot not do that for you. But, I need Sesshomaru to come with me." Inuyasha frowned, looking to his mate. Sesshomaru was about to tell her no, but his mother raised a hand.

"As we speak trouble comes closer to this room. If you want to protect your pups and your mate, you must come with me." Inuyasha had no idea what was going on, sitting up slowly. He ignored the pain, a sour stench hitting his nostrils.

"What's wrong?" he asked, already having an idea. Whatever was in Kiko had escaped. For a second, his mother's eyes became sad.

"Not all wish to rest after death."

"My baby boy…" Inuyasha looked to the door, a black goo seeping down beneath the cracks.

That voice….

Was Kagome's.

Sesshomaru's mother growled, the black goo receding when a powerful wind pushed it back. Sesshomaru rose, Inuyasha reaching for him. He couldn't grab him though, Sesshomaru not looking back to him.

His mother opened the door, Inuyasha gasping when he saw a body covered in blood.

"Inuyasha…"

A strong wind pulled the door closed.

"Relax Inuyasha," Dai told him, putting a hand to his shoulder. Inuyasha felt a sudden pain, a feeling of a need to push overcoming him. He didn't panic though like he did before, instead holding his breath as he went with the urge. Dai noticed what he was doing, gasping at the sudden switch. Inuyasha stopped, laying down with a whimper.

"Please tell me it's over," he whimpered, Dai moving the blankets off his legs. His water had broke, red stained liquid covering the sheets. She didn't tell him, but it was just beginning.

:::+:::

"Give me my baby boy…" Sesshomaru stared down the short woman covered in blood, a black trail behind her. His mother rested against the door, a small smirk on her lips. He could take her down easily she knew, but she knew it would be entertaining either way. Sesshomaru growled.

"Protect your mate. This is your test. Fail and I will take your offspring."

It was all a mere test to see if he could in fact protect his mate and pup, something his father had to do before Sesshomaru was born. He had to kill her father, and he passed that test. His father was already dead though so he was given a different test.

She would finish if he failed to.

"My baby boy…" Sesshomaru's claws sizzled with acid, his eyes narrowed. The demented, spawn of hell itself gurgled, Sesshomaru growling loudly.

"He's mine Kagome." She charged forward, jumping onto a wall and using it to spiral herself towards him. Sesshomaru slashed her with his whip, Kagome screeching when her arm was cut off. There was a scream from the room just behind him, Sesshomaru almost tempted to look and see what had made his mate scream. He didn't though, slicing his whip across her face. She grabbed it, her bloodied fingers falling to the ground. She raised her hand to her face, blood squirting from where her fingers had been. She looked to him, a grin stretching her lips.

"The jewel will grant my wish. I will get my son." Sesshomaru slashed her face again, Kagome's head snapping to the side. She cackled, water spewing from her lips when she laughed. Sesshomaru frowned, Kagome taking a step forward.

"The boy will be mine."

Inuyasha's scream was heard as loud as day, Sesshomaru's acid dissipating from his claws. Kagome grinned wider, her face splitting.

"I guess a dog's bark is always bigger than it's bite. How pathetic." Sesshomaru drew his sword, Kagome's grin falling slightly.

"No. I kill not bite."

Kagome charged forward, Sesshomaru raising his sword up to his chest. She spat black water at him, Sesshomaru suddenly gone from his place.

He was tired of playing.

Kagome gasped when she was kicked back, a large chunk of her hair cut off. It feel to the floor heavily, a large puddle forming around it. She growled in anger, Sesshomaru slicing her face. Her jaw snapped, hanging loosely from her face. She blinked, Sesshomaru punching her in the face. She stumbled back, falling down. She couldn't move, tears building up in her eyes.

Her baby boy…

She looked to Sesshomaru as he stood above her, his eyes narrowed in anger. She smiled at him with her eyes, her jaw moving as she tried to speak.

"Burnsh ins helt." Sesshomaru growled, the cries of a baby echoing through the hall.

"You first." He stabbed his sword through her gut, dragging it up and slicing her in half. Her eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling, the cries of her baby boy echoing in her ears.

A tear fell down her cheek.

My baby boy...

The black goo and blood dissipated, her body only a pile of bones and flesh. Even that dissipated though, only a faint mark left behind.

Sesshomaru's mother clapped.

"Very entertaining. Never thought such a pure priestess could turn into such a monster," his mother commented, Sesshomaru sheathing his sword.

"Everyone has their own darkness," Sesshomaru whispered, his mother standing with a tired yawn.

"You may visit with your son now," she told him, Sesshomaru nodding. He turned, his mother moving away from the door. He opened it, Dai cleaning a baby with a towel. She looked to him, a smile touching her lips.

"A healthy baby boy my Lord." Sesshomaru walked over slowly, Inuyasha looking to the small bundle. He was drenched in sweat, his face looking pale and tired. But he was happy though, Dai handing Sesshomaru his son. Sesshomaru held him like he was the most precious jewel in the world.

Inuyasha smiled, but it slowly went away when he felt another sharp pain. He whimpered, Dai coming to his side quickly. She lightly pushed against his abdomen, pulling on the cord. The afterbirth didn't come out like it was supposed to. Inuyasha began to pant, Dai shocked.

There was another.

"Inuyasha I need you to push," she told him, Inuyasha shaking his head when he felt another sharp pain. Sesshomaru looked up from his son, Inuyasha feeling a need to push. He grit his teeth, holding his breath as he pushed with the urge. He relaxed against the bed heavily with a gasp when the urge went away, Dai patting his thigh when he whimpered.

"Make it stop!" Inuyasha cried out, Dai looking to his pained face.

"It will, but I need you to push," Dai told him, Inuyasha screaming out when he pushed again. Sesshomaru didn't know what to do, Inuyasha gripping the pillow as he screamed out in agony. Sesshomaru grabbed his hand, the other holding their son. Inuyasha gripped it as hard as he could as he pushed again, Dai rubbing his thigh when she saw the top of the head.

"Pull it out," Inuyasha sobbed, Dai looking to his face before back to the crowning baby.

"I can't, you have to push it out," Dai told him, Inuyasha pushing again. He felt like he was dying, hot all over but cold to the bone. He felt like he didn't know how to breathe, screaming out his agony. This was nothing compared to it, not even having a hand go through his stomach, Inuyasha screaming out when he pushed as hard as he could.

"The head is out," Dai told him, Inuyasha sobbing in relief. He pushed again, his entire pelvis tore apart when he pushed the baby out fully.

"It's out!" Dai exclaimed, using the blanket to clean off it's face and clean out it's mouth and nostrils.

"It's a girl!"

Inuyasha sobbed, Sesshomaru kissing his forehead.

"You did good Inuyasha," he told him, Inuyasha rising up and looking down at his daughter.

She was the most beautiful being he had ever seen.


	19. Chapter 19: Life

Chapter 19

Author's note: Getting out helps a lot with writer's block.

"Like this," Dai instructed in a whisper, showing Inuyasha how to breastfeed his pups at the same time, his arms feeling weird with their unexpected weight. He smiled when he got it though and held them independently, Dai moving away and letting Sesshomaru take his place.

Their son was a splitting image of Sesshomaru, only he had one violet stripe rather than two. The markings on his arms and legs were magenta, a small patch of white hair on his head, bringing out his blue moon on his forehead. His sister looked more like Inuyasha, two little ears on her head. She had the markings of her heritage though, two magenta stripes on her cheeks. She had the same blue moon like her father but violet stripes all over her body. Her hair was too thin to be noticeable, but she was still beautiful. Inuyasha looked up to Sesshomaru with a proud smile.

"If we had known I was pregnant with twins, we would have given her a name," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru touching his daughter's soft head. She opened her eyes, two golden orbs staring at him sleepily.

Sesshomaru knew.

"Kumiko." Inuyasha looked down to his daughter, kissing her head and then his son.

"Katsu. Kumiko."

Kumiko's ear twitched, Inuyasha thinking it was the most adorable thing in the world. He looked up to Sesshomaru when he moved his wet bangs from his forehead, smiling when he kissed him. He tried to prolong it, prying open his lips with his tongue. Sesshomaru gave him a quick taste of his mouth before pulling away, growling softly. He looked to their children, touching the head of his son.

"Thank you." Inuyasha's smile fell slowly, Sesshomaru looking to him. Inuyasha didn't know how to respond to that because in the beginning he didn't want this. But when he first figured out he was pregnant, he wanted it. He wanted to be given back the child that was taken from him. The longer it went on though and the more he fell for Sesshomaru, it became less of regaining his daughter. It became so much more, held so much more meaning, took away so much of his sadness. Now, he saw just how much it had given him.

"I love you," Inuyasha whispered, Sesshomaru smirked softly. He didn't reply back, instead touched his lips to his forehead, Inuyasha closing his eyes. Sesshomaru pulled away, kissing his lips.

"So these are my grandchildren." Inuyasha looked up, smiling softly at Sesshomaru's mother. He looked down to Kumiko when she stopped suckling, her eyes closed as she dozed. Sesshomaru helped him detach her from his nipple, Sesshomaru getting a small fur and wrapping her in it. Inuyasha situated Katsu more securely in his arms, watching Sesshomaru as he let his mother hold their sleeping daughter. Their hands got tangled in the fur for a second but Sesshomaru got his hands free, his mother bringing her closer to her chest.

She held her with one arm, using her other hand to touch her face. She moved the fur away from her face with a finger, smiling softly when her face scrunched up. She whimpered softly, her grandmother rocking her gently. Kumiko was silenced, Inuyasha watching all of this with protective but awed eyes.

Dai walked into the room when Katsu stopped suckling, Inuyasha helped into a kimono. His legs felt a tad numb but he was alright, laying back down when he felt suddenly tired. Sesshomaru and his mother held his pups, Inuyasha watching them silently as Dai cleaned up the room and fluffed his pillows. He thanked her softly, Dai nodding with a smile before leaving. Inuyasha watched his mate and his mother for a few minutes more, his eyelids growing heavy with fatigue. He laid down on his side, pulling the furs up to his neck. He yawned tiredly, closing his eyes.

He would sleep for just a few minutes…

Sesshomaru looked to his mate when he heard soft snoring, seeing he was already fast asleep. He smiled softly, his mother rubbing his son's face with a finger gently. She sighed softly, his son shifting in her arms before relaxing once again.

"I remember when I first held you in my arms. You were the most beautiful thing I ever knew." Sesshomaru didn't say anything, knowing there was more she would say even though she had gone silent. His daughter shifted, resting her head on his chest. She yawned, her little ears twitching.

"The entire time I was pregnant with you, I had felt nothing. But, when I held you i n my arms, you became my everything." Sesshomaru looked to her, his mother looking to him with a small smile.

"I only wish I had stayed to see you grow up." Sesshomaru frowned, his mother looking to Inuyasha who smiled softly while he slept.

"I know he won't repeat my mistake." Sesshomaru looked to his mate, his chest aching when he thought of when he first told him he loved him. After their first time together he had planned on how he would say those words. He didn't fully understand their meaning though, only thinking they should be said since they mated. But then he woke up next to him one night. For an entire week Inuyasha did not sleep near him unless he physically moved him, but when he woke up that night and felt him lying against him, he wanted to say those words.

"I have a question to ask," his mother told him softly, Sesshomaru looking to her. A smile was on her lips as she ran a finger over Katsu's cheek, following the small blue veins that showed with her finger.

"I saw you that rainy night when you stopped in front of Inuyasha's cave. What do you think it meant when tensagia told you to go to him?" Sesshomaru frowned, his mother looking to him with a knowing smile. He thought back to that day, to when tensagia led him to Inuyasha. He felt like something inside of him had died, and tensaiaga felt it too. He didn't understand why he had glowed, but when he looked down to his daughter, he had an idea of why.

Maybe in the beginning he wasn't supposed to bare his pups. But then, maybe that's why his father's fang did it. Maybe his old man already had it all planned out.

Sesshomaru didn't like being manipulated.

Sesshomaru's mother smiled at his sudden irritated scowl.

She was sure he would find out the truth one day.

"It is time for me to go. I will return for the ceremony two weeks from now," she told him, Sesshomaru nodding. She placed Katsu down in his crib they had ordered in Inuyasha's seventh week, the crib big enough for three. Inuyasha had complained it was too big at first, but he was glad now they had bought it. She left, Sesshomaru putting Kuiko in the crib with her brother. She opened her eyes, blinking blearily up at him. He smiled, touching her cheek. She leaned in towards it, yawning wide and closing her eyes. He waited till her breathing slowed before putting out the fire in the lamps, letting the fire in the fireplace burn till it would eventually go out. He stripped down till he was bare, laying down in bed next to his mate. Inuyasha woke up from the sudden movement, his eyes squinting at him as he tried to distinguish who he was. Sesshomaru pulled him closer, Inuyasha sighing softly in relaxation when he rested against him. He yawned tiredly, putting a hand to Sesshomaru's chest.

"When did your mother leave?" He whispered, his voice hoarse from sleep. Sesshomaru grunted softly, Inuyasha humming in response. He rested against him fully, taking in a deep breath of his scent. Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair, Inuyasha pressing closer against him.

"Next time you're getting pregnant," he grumbled, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha smiled when his hand slid down his back, pushing his hair out the way as he ran his fingers up and down his spine.

"Why?" Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha sighing as he made a mental list of all the hell he went through.

"It hurts. You'll be better suited for it,"Inuyasha replied softly, Sesshomaru humming in response. In truth, Inuyasha's pain tolerance was higher than his. All beings that could give birth were more suited to pain than their partner's, their body understanding that it would need to be strong. He would have probably fainted and screamed from the contractions alone.

"In the end, is it worth it?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha opening his eyes. He smiled softly, nodding his head.

"After near dying, to hold them was worth the pain." Sesshomaru kissed his forehead, Inuyasha snorting softly. He closed his eyes, resting against him again. Sesshomaru waited till his breathing evened out before he allowed his eyes to close, listening for anything. He held Inuyasha closer to his body, sighing softly as he let himself relax. He began to fall, his last thoughts of Inuyasha's smile.

:::+:::

1 Month Later

:::+:::

Inuyasha woke up to the sound of crying, his ears and head aching from the loud sound. By maternal instinct though he pushed away his sleep, rising up to check up on his babies. From the distinct gasping cry he knew it was Katsu, walking over to the crib. Kumiko was sound asleep despite her brother's cries, Inuyasha glad as he picked up his son.

"What's wrong?" He cooed softly, Katsu stopping his loud crying. He always did that, only crying when he wanted something and stopping when he realised he was acknowledged. He reached for his kimono, Inuyasha going over to the bed and sitting down. He undid his sash, pushing his kimono down over his shoulder. He placed Katsu in his arms in a way that he could drink without hurting his neck, his once large stomach half way down. He was graced with only a few stretch marks. He latched on greedily, his toes curling as he drank.

Inuyasha smirked.

He only ever did that when he breastfed from him, his toes not curling when Dai breastfed him when he was not there to do so. Inuyasha thought that maybe he did that because he thought his milk was the good stuff, his little mind probably finding it to be the best. Inuyasha was flattered in the least, feeling a hand touch his bare shoulder. He looked over his shoulder to Sesshomaru, smiling when he moved the hair from his back and put it over his opposite shoulder, kissing his neck.

Because he healed faster than a human, Inuyasha was fully healed inside by three weeks instead of three months. Even though this gave them an opening, Inuyasha did not have the time to do what he wanted so badly. There had been many ceremonies for his children that left him constantly at the mercy of talkative females and crazy elders. He also was breastfeeding almost every minute, his pups always hungry. If he wasn't doing one of those two things, he was sleeping. Sesshomaru was similar, but he did not have to breastfeed, the loss of one act leaving him wide awake most of the time.

"I'm busy," Inuyasha told him, smiling wider when he nipped his flesh. He turned his head away when he tried to kiss him, Sesshomaru growling softly. Katsu mimicked him, Inuyasha looking down to him with a raised eyebrow. The small vibrations shocked him a little, his son watching his father silently. Sesshomaru looked to him, growling again. Katsu pulled away from his source of food, growling again. Inuyasha handed him to Sesshomaru when it was obvious he was more interested in him then feeding, closing up his kimono. Sesshomaru played with their son, growling at him playfully and teasing him with his finger. Katsu grabbed it, holding on tightly to it. He growled when Sesshomaru shook it, showing his toothless gums.

"You teach him bad habits," Inuyasha sighed, Sesshomaru smiling at him. He growled, Katsu nibbling on his finger with a growl.

Inuyasha went over to the crib, checking up on Kumiko. She just slept, having eaten twice as much as her brother could in one day in one night. She was just sleeping now, tired from her large dinner. Inuyasha went back over to his bed, laying down and closing his eyes. Sesshomaru let him rest, playing with their son till he fell asleep. He put him in his crib with his sister before going back to bed with his mate, touching a hand to his shoulder.

"Inuyasha?" He called softly, his mate grunting softly. Sesshomaru wanted to rut but knew he needed his sleep, sighing as he laid down behind him. Inuyasha turned around in his embrace, pressing against his chest.

Sesshomaru willed his erection away, letting himself be pulled into slumber.

"I love you."

"Go to sleep."

Sesshomaru smirked.

…"Love you too."


	20. Chapter 20: Flames of Love

Chapter 20

+:::Three Months:::+

"Sesshomaru look." Sesshomaru looked up from his scroll, Inuyasha and the twins playing in his office. Inuyasha held Katsu's waist up, the little boy on his hands and knees. He seemed unstable, his sister laying on the floor and watching him. Katsu moved his hands awkwardly, a wide toothless smile on his lips as he stared at Jaken. After a long apology after being denied being near the pups, Inuyasha finally let him see the pups. Sesshomaru had yet to give him back his staff though.

"Go to daddy," Jaken told Katsu in an uncomfortable tone, afraid Inuyasha would get mad at him if he touched him. Inuyasha was smiling though, letting go of his waist. Katsu screamed as he started to move, having an idea of how to balance himself. Jaken scooted back, pointing to his father.

"Go to da-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence though, Katsu reaching him and touching his face. Jaken stayed relatively still, Katsu laughing when he blinked. He fell back onto his butt, Jaken confused. He blinked, Katsu laughing like it was the funniest thing in the world. Even Kumiko laughed, both their little faces red from laughing so hard. Jaken picked up his kimono sleeve, hesitant in his movements as he put it to Katsu's chin. He wiped away his drool carefully, Katsu falling forward and crawling onto his lap, laying down. Jaken stared in fright at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha shook his head, surprised the annoying toad feared hm.

Inuyasha picked up Kumiko as Jaken hesitantly patted Katsu's hair, unsure of what to do with a baby, let alone Inuyasha's. Katsu closed his eyes, falling asleep. Jaken was terrified that he wouldn't wake up and Inuyasha would think he killed him.

Inuyasha placed Kumiko on her butt, first teaching her how to sit up. She tilted back and forth and first, her eyes set on her father. She reached for him, Sesshomaru smiling. He put up the scroll he stopped reading a while ago, placing his elbow on his desk and his chin on his palm. He raised an eyebrow, Kumiko laughing as she fell forward, tired of learning how to sit and wanting to learn how to crawl so she could get to daddy. Inuyasha held her waist to help her balance, Kumiko looking down to her arms.

She lifted one fat arm and placed it down, doing the same with the other. She kicked out with her feet, figuring out which one went first and what leg went with each arm. It took her a long while but she got it, Inuyasha letting her go. She crawled a lot quicker then her brother, laughing as she headed for her father. She went around the desk, Sesshomaru reaching down and lifting her off the floor.

Her ears twitched, and though they had thought she would be like Inuyasha and turn human once a month, she did not. Her ears were just a very cute accessory.

"You did good," he told her, Inuyasha remembering when he told him that cooing would only ensure they would talk that way. He talked to them like he was talking to an adult, but it was more sweet and affectionate. Kumiko hugged his neck, laughing when he bounced her in his lap. He pulled out his scroll again, Kumiko looking to it curiously. It was boring stuff about how his lands were faring and what places needed crop, fish, or water. Kumiko was interested though.

Katsu woke up at the sound of his voice, leaving Jaken who physically relaxed and going over to his father. Sesshomaru picked him up, placing him also on his lap. He read to both of them, Kumiko opening the scroll more when needed to. They were smart, already knowing how to climb out of their crib. They would just lay on the floor though because they didn't know what to do from there. They sometimes dragged themselves, but after the long climb they preferred sleep.

"You know, you should be reading them children books," Inuyasha sighed as he stood, Sesshomaru looking up from his scroll. Kumiko and Katsu looked up from the sound of his voice, reaching for him with babied words he knew he would never understand. Sesshomaru smirked when Inuyasha came to stand next to him, kissing his stomach which was flat finally. His muscles were not visible but starting today he was gonna exercise with Sesshomaru to start getting back his figure.

"Children books do not teach them about my lands," he told him, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. Jaken left them, not wanting to be killed by Inuyasha if he got mad that he was staying too long.

Inuyasha picked up Kumiko first, Katsu slapping her foot. Inuyasha tapped his hand, Katsu obediently calming down. Sesshomaru kissed his hand, Katsu hugging his neck with a soft hum.

"They will have plenty of time to learn about your lands," Inuyasha told him, sitting down on the floor to breastfeed Kumiko. Sesshomaru watched silently, Kumiko greedily latching onto his nipple and suckling quickly. Inuyasha touched a finger to her cheek, Kumiko looking to his face.

"For now let them enjoy themselves. Let them learn about the different kinds of foods there are, the many lands that are outside our own, the stars and the changing of the moon and sun…" Inuyasha trailed off, Sesshomaru smiling softly. Kumiko looked to her father, growling softly.

"You want them to be cooks and astrologist before the rulers of my lands?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha smiling at the thought.

"Yeah. It would suck if they were out on their own and didn't know how to cook or navigate with the stars in the lands they own." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow, Inuyasha looking to him with a sly smile.

"Doesn't sound so bad now does it?" He asked, Sesshomaru smirking. He had to agree that he had a good point, Sesshomaru looking into his daughter's eyes.

He would make sure they would live a life where they would never be alone.

That gave him a thought.

"We should have another." Inuyasha looked to him like he was crazy, Sesshomaru smirking. He leaned forward, kissing his forehead. The expression on his face eased away, Sesshomaru kissing his lips. Katsu reached for Inuyasha's kimono, Inuyasha taking him since he was so needy. He fed him as well, Sesshomaru touching Katsu's round cheek.

"We should have two more. They would split my lands evenly," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha feeling he was already planning on where to separate the lands and where to build the castles.

"Katsu would get this castle because he is the eldest. I'll make Kumiko and the other two castles near the waterfalls that separate us from the south, north and east. They would never be alone. I'll make more villages, and-" He was silenced when Inuyasha kissed him, his eyes closing when he slipped his tongue into his mouth. He sucked on it, Inuyasha chuckling before pulling away.

"One, I never said yes to having two more. Two, stop thinking ahead when you don't know the future." Inuyasha kind of felt he did, remembering when he was in Kagome's time that there were four major companies in the west. He was sure their legacy would be carried on.

Sesshomaru sighed, kissing his lips again.

"Your such a bossy bitch," he told him, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow. He pulled away, Sesshomaru smirking when he started to pay more attention to their pups. He would get over it later.

:::+:::

Inuyasha pulled his sword from its sheath, swinging it around to get used to it's weight once again. It was still as light as ever, Inuyasha sheathing it when Sesshomaru entered into the dojo. He crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for him to get situated, Sesshomaru coming to stand in front of him.

Inuyasha knew he did not have to be this close, able to smell the sweet jasmine oil he washed with. He took in a deep breath, Sesshomaru narrowing his eyes.

"I want you to start with one hundred push ups. Then one hundred sit ups." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, Sesshomaru taking a few steps back.

"I'll do them with you to keep count." Inuyasha sighed but got down to his knees, getting into a pushup position with Sesshomaru. He followed him, his arms aching once they got to twenty. Being pregnant had really drained him of a lot of his muscle in his arms, his legs relatively strong so they could carry his heavy stomach. Now he was almost back to normal but was having a hard time finishing a set. When they got to eighty his arms were shaking, Sesshomaru seeing this. Inuyasha didn't slow down or stop though, falling to the ground when they reached one hundred.

"Next time I'm just gonna lay here," he panted, Sesshomaru smirking.

"We got a lot more to do. This is just the beginning." Inuyasha groaned. They did one hundred sit ups, one hundred crunches, stretched more, ran five miles, jumped from tree to tree for thirty minutes, hand to hand combat, and focused their chi to release power. Sesshomaru's chi created his acid whip, while Inuyasha, after a long period of time, created a small spark of fire. He looked forward to the days when he could create large flames.

"I'm drained," Inuyasha panted as he laid on the dojo floor, Sesshomaru hardly even breaking a sweat.

"Your out of shape," he told him, Inuyasha pointing a finger at him.

"You be pregnant then try to do all this shit, then tell me that!" He barked, Sesshomaru smirking.

"It's time for sword training. Your technique is brash and needs improvement," he told him, Inuyasha rolling his eyes. He stood with a sigh, a tad less tired than he was before. Sword fighting always put a small jump in his step.

"It's not brash, your just mad cause I took off your arm once," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru raising an eyebrow. Inuyasha flipped him off before picking up his sword. Sesshomaru bowed, Inuyasha doing the same. He unsheathed his sword, turning with a loud roar. Sesshomaru took out his sword, his eyes narrowing.

He dashed forward.

Inuyasha put up his sword, dodging his attack, grunting from the force. Sesshomaru pulled back, swinging it sideways towards his middle. Inuyasha intercepted it, swinging his sword forward and pushing his sword away. He twisted around, bringing it down. Sesshomaru stopped it, Inuyasha growling as he swung it up, Sesshomaru jumping away.

"Was that brash?" Inuyasha asked, Sesshomaru smirking.

"Sloppy."

Inuyasha charged forward, jumping into the air and slicing his sword down like an axe. Sesshomaru moved quickly out the way, dodging his attack when he sword came up sideways. He intercepted his next attack, Inuyasha tripping him. He pointed his sword at his throat after he hit the ground hard, a grin on his face.

"Sloppy?"

Sesshomaru used his sword to push his away, Inuyasha taking a step back as he rose up to his feet.

"Better." Inuyasha's grin grew impossibly wider, Sesshomaru wiping off his kimono.

"But slow." Inuyasha rolled his eyes, charging forward. Sesshomaru blocked his attack, immediately putting Inuyasha in defense with a series of lightning quick attacks. Inuyasha blocked each one of them, but he was slowly pushed back, Sesshomaru smirking when his back touched against the wall. Inuyasha locked their swords, Sesshomaru catching his leg when he kicked out. He put it against his hip, going beneath their swords and kissing him.

Inuyasha gasped, Sesshomaru sliding his tongue into his mouth. Inuyasha moaned when he grabbed his groin, pushing him away. He punched him in the gut, Sesshomaru stumbling back. He looked to him with narrowed eyes. Inuyasha growled, bringing his sword protectively in front of him.

"Gotta work for that." Sesshomaru smirked. He raised his sword, Inuyasha jumping into the air. He landed behind him, swinging his sword towards his neck. Sesshomaru ducked, growling low in his throat as he swung around and sliced where Inuyasha had been. Inuyasha wasn't playing around anymore, moving as fast as he could and using everything at his expense. He brung his sword down and sliced Sesshomaru's face, his sword coming up and stopping his. He slapped his ass, Inuyasha gasping before jumping away. He blocked his attack that was aimed for his back, spinning around and throwing a punch.

He gasped when Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist and pulled him close, gasping when he kissed him. Inuyasha moaned when he grabbed his waist, pulling him closer. He opened his eyes, pushing him away.

Sesshomaru was smirking, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes. Inuyasha focused his chi into his sword, Sesshomaru growling when it glowed a faint orange.

"Nine Tailed Flames!" He swung his sword sideways, fire erupting from his sword, forming the body of a nine tailed fox. It charged forward, breaking apart into nine long lines of fire. Sesshomaru's sword glowed, a growl torn from his throat. He swung his sword down, his acidic whip erupting from his sword. The two powers clashed, wrapping around each other before exploding, purple light creating what almost looked like a cloud like galaxy before dissipating, Inuyasha bringing up his sword and blocking Sesshomaru's attack.

They locked swords, Inuyasha panting as did Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knocked his sword from his hands, Inuyasha gasping when he pinned him down to the ground.

"I love you," Sesshomaru panted as he kissed a line down his neck, Inuyasha moaning when he tore open his kimono. He tried to stop him but didn't really want to, moaning when he tore off his hakama.

"Sesshomaru stop," he panted, Sesshomaru kissing a line down his stomach to his groin. He ripped his fundoshi, Inuyasha arching when he took his member into his mouth. He grabbed some of his hair, raising his knees when he took him down all the way. He cried out in pleasure, shivering when he released it. Sesshomaru licked down to his entrance, Inuyasha biting his lip when he pushed his tongue inside.

They were finally alone after such a long time of being denied and being too tired and busy. Inuyasha wanted to enjoy this to the fullest but stop at the same time, arching with a moan when his tongue slid over his sweet spot deep inside his body. He screamed out his name when he massaged it with his tongue, nearly cumming on the spot. Sesshomaru pulled away, just as impatient as he was. Inuyasha's thighs shook, Sesshomaru growling softly as he tore off his own clothing. He licked a trail up his body, kissing his lips.

Inuyasha hooked his ankles around his waist, wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Sesshomaru," he moaned softly, Sesshomaru reaching down and lining himself up. Inuyasha arched with a gasp when he pushed in, Sesshomaru growling softly as he felt him constrict around him. He missed his heat, his smell, his softness, his sweet little sounds. Sesshomaru kissed him, grabbing his thigh while putting his weight on his elbow. Inuyasha groaned as he pushed in all the way, Sesshomaru kissing his neck.

"Relax," he groaned, Inuyasha slipping his hands into his hair. He pulled him closer, trying to relax but finding it so hard. He moaned when Sesshomaru grinded against him, touching that spot deep inside him. The sick feeling he had went away, his body relaxing around him. Sesshomaru kissed his lips, Inuyasha slipping his tongue into his mouth. He melted into it, kissing him with all the pent up sexual tension he had been harboring all these long months.

It was just turning spring outside, his twins having been born on December 3. It was just turning March, the cold frost of winter starting to pass. Even so the ground was warm, Inuyasha already starting to sweat before Sesshomaru could even start.

"Move," Inuyasha panted, Sesshomaru kissing him again. He pulled out before thrusting back in hard, Inuyasha moaning beneath him. He ran his claws down his back, Sesshomaru groaning as he started a quick pace. Inuyasha screamed beneath him in pleasure as he drilled into his sweet spot, fisting his hands in his hair near his scalp. He closed his eyes as he felt the highest forms of pleasure, Sesshomaru speeding up his thrusts when he groaned for him to go faster.

This was perfect, Inuyasha moaning each time he thrust into his body as the angle gave him constant pleasure, Sesshomaru groaning above him when he clenched around him. He leaned down, licking his nipple. He had yet to enjoy this new part of him, taking his nipple between his lips and suckling softly. Inuyasha arched against him with a moan, Sesshomaru cupping his perky flesh as he suckled harder when warm sweetness touched his tongue.

"Sessh," Inuyasha moaned, his orgasm building up a lot quicker than he had expected. It didn't matter though, his eyes opening and a scream tore from his throat when Sesshomaru bit down on his nipple and thrust directly into his sweet spot at the same time. He came suddenly, Sesshomaru groaning when he clenched around him. He came into his body with a growl, Inuyasha shivering all over as the knot formed inside his body. He fell against the floor with a gasp, Sesshomaru falling on top of him.

Inuyasha shivered as he released continuously into his body as the knot undid, Sesshomaru kissing his neck. Inuyasha jolted at the sudden feeling of pleasure, Sesshomaru smirking against his flesh. He bit down, sucking hard on his flesh. Inuyasha got hard again, his eyelids lidded with pleasure as his thighs started to shake against him. He moaned softly when he felt a spike of pain, Sesshomaru pulling away. A bruise was left behind, Inuyasha panting as he stared up at him like he was a god.

"I love you."

:::+:::

A maid walked by the dojo, lunch prepared for her lords. She frowned at the large singe mark on the door, two crescent moons linked. She gasped when she heard a scream of pleasure, her cheeks becoming a dark shade of red. She turned to leave, looking back to the two crescent moons. She swore it looked like two people kissing.

She practically ran when she heard Lord Inuyasha moan Lord Sesshomaru's name.

Author's note: A lot longer than I expected… Jaken is weird. XD


	21. Chapter 21: Identical

Chapter 21

Author's note: I decided to write more for my story Different. I'll do it after this though.

+:::Six Months:::+

Inuyasha panted, putting his hands to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. They had just ran twenty miles, his legs aching from being pushed so hard. Sesshomaru had worked it up slowly, starting him on five miles, working up to ten, fifteen, now twenty. He was so tired he just wanted to fall down and go to sleep, Sesshomaru finally breaking somewhat of a sweat.

Inuyasha hated him right then.

"Your an ass," he growled, spitting on the ground when he tasted blood in his mouth. His lips were probably chapped from the lack of water and early morning heat, Inuyasha rising up and walking through a patch of trees.

"Where are you going?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha flipping him off because he didn't want to talk. In truth though, he could smell and hear water not that far away, his parched throat wanting it badly. He licked his lips, hearing Sesshomaru following him. It didn't really matter to him, as long as he didn't go crazy and try something stupid. He had tried to get him alone almost every second of the day, and since he no longer had to breastfeed, there were no more distractions.

That reminded him of what happened only a few hours earlier.

:::+:::

"After this month, they won't need your milk anymore," Dai told him as Inuyasha changed Kumiko's fundoshi, Katsu held in Dai's arms. They were in his room, Sesshomaru in his office doing some quick errands before they worked out again. Inuyasha sighed when he opened up her fundoshi, smelling something so vile it made him sick. Her crap smelled like the muck that people in Kagome's time put in their cars.

He covered his nose, Kumiko giggling. Her crap was a disgusting greenish brown, Inuyasha turning away and gagging.

It had never smelled this bad.

Dai covered her nose, even Katsu's face scrunching up. Dai coughed, her eyes watering. Inuyasha was practically crying. Katsu began to cry, Dai taking a step back.

"I think you should just stop breastfeeding now. I'll prepare them some baby meal."

:::+:::

Inuyasha was glad he didn't have to breastfeed, but there was a counteract.

He had gone into heat, again.

Sesshomaru had currently been to busy so Inuyasha was left alone, but in his current state Dai had to take care of their pups till this passed. He could see them every now and then but he could not stay around them long. That made him sad and a tad depressed and stressed but he knew it was for the best.

Nobody said he had to like it though.

"Are you going to tell me where you are going now?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha ignoring him. He was a tad short tempered around at the moment with him but he tried not to show it, just staying quiet. He was more mad than anything that his two more kids could possibly happen and he didn't want it right now, wanting to just enjoy life with the two he had now. He could not remember the pain of giving birth physically but his mind remembered just fine and he didn't want it repeated. He walked faster, Sesshomaru continuing his pace.

Inuyasha's stomach had started hurting when they started running but he had ignored it, but the more he walked the more the pain increased. He guessed he was cramping or something, and though he hated it, it did make sense. He had some alone to time to study what happened to women on their menstrual, a blushing Dai telling him all he needed to know. He had never thought it was that weird, only knowing that he was bleeding from his ass and didn't like it.

But, now that he knew, he was keeping large distances from everybody. He didn't even want to look at Dai sometimes, his dear friend in this crazy place.

That reminded him of his old friends.

He sighed, feeling suddenly sad. He shook it away, forcing himself to concentrate on the source of water he was hearing. He jumped into the air, landing on a tree. Sesshomaru didn't follow him, sitting down against a tree trunk.

Sesshomaru was frustrated.

He felt like he had a lot of self control, but each time he was around Inuyasha he lost it. Now that he was in heat though and he was in musk, he wanted to rut. Inuyasha was so irritated though, Sesshomaru having a feeling that he was pushing him away because he didn't want to get pregnant again. He knew he must have went through hell carrying and giving birth to his pups, but he was sure making them was fun. At least on his part. And Inuyasha' if his constant screams of pleasure meant anything.

What was so wrong with two more little pups running around? Four was a good enough number to carry on his gene for a long time to come. He couldn't think of any bad sides to it. He had unlimited food, supplies, and everything else under the stars. They wanted a pet? He had an entire village of animals plus Uh-Un. They wanted a room to themselves? He had twenty rooms in his castle and only fourteen are being currently used. Whatever they wanted he could give them.

Sesshomaru looked up to Inuyasha, frowning slightly.

What did he want?

Flowers? A new bed? A massage? Birds? New clothes? More maids? The latest technology?

Anything he wanted he was willing to give him just so he would stay with him, but he never asked for anything. There was no material thing he wanted, no animal he wanted as a pet, no food he craved the most, no new plant, tree, or person. He confused him and drove him mad, Sesshomaru sighing softly.

Was there anything he wanted, even if it wasn't him?

"Get up old man," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru standing when Inuyasha jumped down from the tree. He followed him to a waterfall, the two standing at the top of it. Inuyasha looked down, smirking.

He leaned down, putting his cupped hands in the water. He brought them to his lips, drinking the cold fresh water. Sesshomaru looked down to the waterfalls end, the water creating a long river that led over a series of hills. It was beautiful, Inuyasha's sweet scent spiking. Sesshomaru looked to him, his eyebrow hiking up when he saw him undoing his obi. Inuyasha looked to him, smirking slyly.

"I always wanted to jump off a waterfall," Inuyasha reasoned easily, taking off his obi. He dropped it over the waterfall, watching it disappear into the mist of the waterfall. Sesshomaru ached when he took off his kimono and haori, dropping it down the long waterfall. He noticed Sesshomaru was watching him, Sesshomaru watching him as he stripped off his hakama slowly. He was giving him a show, Sesshomaru looking from his smaller chest down to his stomach that showed considerably more muscle to his long almost endless legs. He caught his hakama when Inuyasha threw it at him, Inuyasha grinning.

He only stood in his fundoshi now, the scent of his heat intoxicating so up close. He was in his fertile stages, Sesshomaru growling softly when he grabbed his fundoshi. He chuckled, Sesshomaru's eyes widening when he jumped off the edge of the waterfall. He watched him fall, standing there dumbly for a second after losing him in the mist.

Was that an invitation?

He stripped down, putting their clothes by a tree before jumping off the edge. He hit the cold water with a splash. It hurt but for only a second, Sesshomaru swimming up to the surface. He broke through the surface, seeing Inuyasha sitting on a rock. Everything was wet but his ears, a grin on his lips. His fundoshi was discarded, his arm hiding his intimate parts from his eyes. He looked like a mermaid, Sesshomaru swimming over like he was hypnotized.

"I'm guessing just drinking it wasn't enough?" Sesshomaru asked, Inuyasha shaking his head. Sesshomaru touched a hand to his ankle, Inuyasha smirking when he kissed it. He outstretched his leg, Sesshomaru rising up and kissing a line up his smooth flesh.

"Why drink something when you can bathe in it?" Inuyasha asked, gasping softly when Sesshomaru's hand slid up into his inner thigh. Sesshomaru kissed his knee, smelling the spike in his scent.

"Are you teasing me?" Sesshomaru asked when his hand slid higher, Inuyasha's head tilting back when he grabbed his member. He didn't want a taste if it was going to be taken from him before he could take an actual bite. Inuyasha pulled his leg away, grabbing his wrist. He took it off his member, Sesshomaru frowning while Inuyasha smirked.

"Catch me first."

Sesshomaru growled when Inuyasha jumped off the rock, hearing a splash behind it. He went around it, expecting to see Inuyasha trying to get the water out of his ears. He wasn't there though, Sesshomaru frowning. He looked around for any movement, but the constant fall of water from the waterfall hid it from his eyes. He growled, going beneath the water. He saw a slight color discoloration, swimming towards it. He reached for it, seeing movement to his right.

He narrowed his eyes when a leg shown from behind a rock, tempting him to come closer. He swam towards it but before he could reach the leg it disappeared. He went to the rock, rising up out the water. He didn't see anything, going back under. He searched once more, seeing movement to his left. He swam quickly towards it, his eyes meeting Inuyasha's. He sat on a rock, his ears just above the surface. He smiled, a few air bubbles leaving his his mouth and rising up to the surface.

Sesshomaru swam over, kissing his lips. Inuyasha touched a hand to his cheek, the two breathing for each other. Inuyasha spread his legs, Sesshomaru going between them. Inuyasha wrapped his legs around his waist, locking his ankles against his back. Sesshomaru stood up fully, their upper bodies leaving the cold confinement of the river. Sesshomaru pulled away from the kiss, Inuyasha panting softly with lidded eyes.

"If I agree to getting pregnant again, what do I get in return?" Inuyasha panted, kissing him again. Sesshomaru groaned, walking over to a patch of grass behind the waterfall, laying him down. Inuyasha slid his hands up his sculpted torso, Sesshomaru kissing him like it was the last time he would.

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his neck, Sesshomaru pulling away.

"Anything you want," Sesshomaru told him, Inuyasha gasping when he pushed a finger into his entrance. He panted in arousal, Sesshomaru kissing his neck.

"I want twin boys." Sesshomaru looked to his face with a raised eyebrow, Inuyasha whimpering when he pushed his finger deeper, touching his sweet spot.

"You do realize I can't guarantee that right?" Sesshomaru told him questioningly, Inuyasha biting his lip when he kissed his stomach. He grabbed his wrist, his cheeks a dark shade of red.

"If you won't give me what I want, I'm not getting pregnant." Sesshomaru growled, Inuyasha moaning when he lifted him a little from the finger inside his body.

"Then I'll grant your wish."

Inuyasha relaxed when he pulled his finger from his body, lining himself up. Inuyasha grabbed some of his hair, pulling him closer. He kissed him, Sesshomaru sliding his tongue into his mouth to taste what he craved everyday. He pushed into his body, Inuyasha gasping into the kiss. Sesshomaru didn't know if it was in pleasure or pain but was as gentle as he could be, Inuyasha holding onto him tighter as he slid all the way in. He pulled away from the kiss with a moan, turning his head away when he grinded against him to help him adjust.

Sesshomaru grabbed his chin, turning his head towards him. Inuyasha whimpered when he started a slow pace, Sesshomaru kissing his parted lips. Inuyasha put a hand to his shoulder, digging his claws into his flesh. His thighs shook against Sesshomaru's waist, his hips moving faster as he started to drill into him. Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss with a loud moan of ecstasy, Sesshomaru grunting above him as he hardened his thrusts.

"Inuyasha," he growled in need, Inuyasha whimpering when he licked his neck. He felt so weak, his arms and legs like jello even as he tried to move them and touch Sesshomaru's body. His mind couldn't make a single clear thought, his stomach muscles jumping when he pushed in deep. He cried out when he bit down on his flesh, drawing blood as his fangs sank in deep. He pinned down his wrists, Inuyasha gasping softly as he became more rough with his body.

He closed his eyes, Sesshomaru releasing his flesh. He licked up his blood, the wound closing. Inuyasha clenched his hands into fists when he felt him thrust into his body hard enough to make him move up slightly on the soft grass. He bit his lip, pleasure zapping up his spine when he hit his prostate. Sesshomaru kissed his cheek, nudging his head over so he could kiss his lips. Inuyasha was too weak to do anything but let him do what he wanted to his body, his hips moving a little to meet his brutal thrusts.

"Sessh," he whispered when he pulled away, Sesshomaru looking into his eyes. His thrusts became less brutal, Inuyasha gasping when he aimed it directly towards his sweet spot. He bit his bottom lip, Sesshomaru searching his eyes silently. He panted through his nose, soft grunts escaping with each thrust. Inuyasha's fists relaxed, his stomach tightening.

Sesshomaru touched his forehead to his, his eyes never leaving his. Inuyasha moaned when he kissed his lips, Sesshomaru's eyes seemingly lost in his.

"I love you," he panted, Inuyasha closing his eyes. He released his lip with a gasp, Sesshomaru not letting him hide for long. He let go of his wrists, Inuyasha opening his eyes when he whispered his name. Inuyasha was so lost yet felt found, a shock of pleasure snapping up his spine. He arched with a silent scream, the knot in his stomach snapping. He couldn't breathe, his body shivering when Sesshomaru came into his body with a groan.

"Se...shomaru…"

Nine weeks later on June 27, two twin boys were brought into the world. Inuyasha laid in bed as he held them in his arms, Sesshomaru at his side. They looked just alike, identical magenta crescent moons on their foreheads. Identical jagged magenta twin stripes were on both of their cheeks, violet markings on their arms, torso, and legs. They had spiked ears like Sesshomaru, their small patch of hair wavy like Inuyasha's. The only way to tell them apart were their birthmarks on their necks, one with a wolf head like mark while the other had a two tailed looking marking.

Inuyasha kissed both of his sons heads, Sesshomaru moving his wet bangs from his face.

Inuyasha kissed the one with the wolf head birthmark, already knowing his name.

"Saburo."

He kissed the other with a two tailed birthmark, having thought very carefully of his name.

"Isamu."

They added to the light in his slowly growing world.  
>Author's note: We remember our lives not in days, but moments. I think stories demonstrate that very well.<p> 


	22. Chapter 22: Even not Odd

Chapter 22

Author's note: Thought I would stop at 21? Hell no! We going to 22! I don't like odd numbers...

+:::6 Years Later:::+

"Mom Saburo hit me!" Inuyasha sighed at Kumiko's complaint, turning around and facing his children. All four were with him, Sesshomaru at the back of the small line. They were six years old but acted like they were two sometimes, Inuyasha crossing his arms over his chest. Saburo smiled but it was forced, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed thickly.

"I swear I didn't!" He told him quickly so he wouldn't get in trouble, Inuyasha growling softly. They were heading to his forest, a new patch of territory he wanted them to get to know. Over the years he had revisited the village and Miroku and Sango's children knew him and considered him family after the death of their parents when they were fighting off a demon that went down with them. They had been strong people, he had just wished he had been at their side when they needed him. He wanted to familiarize them with his children so they wouldn't hurt them if they came this way and know they would be willing to help them.

But he couldn't get anywhere because they were always complaining about the smallest things. He sometimes wondered why he had them.

"Saburo, front and center."

"But mom I didn't her I swear!" Saburo tried to persuade with a small whimper, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow. Saburo stuck his tongue out at Kumiko, coming to stand at his side while dragging his feet. Inuyasha knew he didn't do anything, you could just stare at Kumiko and she would come to him crying about how that person hit her. He just hoped it was a phase and wouldn't be permanent.

She resembled Sesshomaru more than him, her face structure just as perfect. She had his eyes too, her little ears twitching at the top of her head. Her hair was more wavy than Inuyasha's though, almost a bunch of curls. It was beautiful, but you would break your finger's trying to brush through it. It knotted up so quickly. Her fraternal twin Katsu had straight hair like Sesshomaru, his eyes more like Inuyasha's. He strived to be like Sesshomaru though, being a awesome big brother. At least that was how he put it. His face structure was more like Inuyasha's though, always looking like he was glaring at people. He was extremely overprotective of Kumiko so he felt like it was benefit to help him keep other boys away. All the boys were protective of her. Though he wouldn't admit it, Sesshomaru guarded her like a fortress.

The identical twins Saburo and Isami looked like a perfect mix. They had Sesshomaru's eyes and face structure but Inuyasha's hair and nose. They were what Sesshomaru called brash tricksters. He didn't think so, but he had to admit their pranks and tricks did get out of hand sometimes. One time they nearly broke twenty plates to see who had the best aim. And that was yesterday.

He turned and began to walk again, the little ones following him. Saburo was sulking at his side, his pointed ears twitching a little. Inuyasha smirked at his small temper tantrum, jumping into the air. He landed in a tree, Sesshomaru growling softly. His pups seemed amazed, Inuyasha waving to them.

"Jump up." They were hesitant at first at their first lesson of jumping, all of the young ones looking to Katsu. Katsu seemed scared but tried it to be a good influence, jumping up into the air effortlessly. He landed a few branches below him, Inuyasha looking to the other three. They looked more confident now that Katsu could do it, Kumiko going next. She jumped up, going higher a branch higher than her brother. Katsu was proud of her for once instead of complaining that she had cheated. The twins jumped up next together, flipping in the air and landing next to their older brother. Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru, his eyes narrowed.

"The first to get to the village gets to ride back with dad!" Inuyasha began to jump from tree to tree to guide them, his children following him as fast as they could. They had yet to learn about how to use their powers, so seeing Sesshomaru gliding on a cloud above them mesmerized them.

Inuyasha listened closely to the movement behind him, making sure all four were behind him. He could smell the village, his movements going faster. He looked to his right, seeing Katsu and Kumiko. He looked to his left, seeing Saburo and Isamu. He smirked, jumping high into the air. His pups followed, the people of the village looking up to them. Inuyasha landed on the ground with a thud, his pups coming down next to him. It was a tad surreal, Inuyasha rising up to stand at his full height.

"Welcome Inuyasha!" Sango's daughter ran towards him, the people of the village calming as it appeared his presence was normal. Inuyasha accepted her hug, the woman's eyes bright as she looked to his children. They took a step back, Katsu seeming to be the only one who wasn't afraid. Sango's daughter walked up to him, Katsu looking up to her defiantly. She smirked, pulling out a sweet dumpling.  
>"I'm guessing your the oldest?" She asked, Katsu looking from her face to the sweet dumpling, nodding once. He cleared his throat, standing up a tad straighter.<p>

"Yes, I'm the oldest. My name is Katsu," he told her, Sango's daughter smiling. She offered him the dumpling, Katsu narrowing his eyes. She took a bite, swallowing happily.

"It's not poisoned, see?" she told him, not looking to Sesshomaru when he decided to come from his high perch and came to stand behind his three others. Katsu reached for the dumpling slowly. He took a bite, a smile touching his lips.

"It tastes good huh?" she asked, Katsu nodding. His true self came out, his eyes exploding with life.

"It's really good!" He told her happily, letting his younger siblings have some. Sesshomaru shook his head when he offered some, the four sad when it ran out. She had a dozen more.

"I'm Rin. I'm guessing Inuyasha's your mommy?" She asked, Katsu nodding. He ran over to the distracted hanyou, hugging his leg.

"This is my mom!" He exclaimed, Inuyasha looking down to him with a smile. He ran a hand through his hair, Katsu smiling up at him. The little boy was a sucker for sweets, going from being the big brother to the little boy he truly was. Kumiko went over to his other side, her eyes big and pleading.

"Do you have anymore?"

:::+:::

"Tell us a story!" Saburo yelled, Inuyasha raising an eyebrow. He was not much of a storyteller to start with, Sesshomaru crossing his arms over his chest as he waited patiently. They sat around a table of food, regular commoner food Inuyasha made sure his pups got used to. He didn't want them to be overly spoiled, making them go on regular walks with him outside of the castle grounds. He wanted them to know they weren't the center of the universe.

Only his.

"Tell us the story about how you got your sword!" Kumiko suggested, Inuyasha taking a bite of a sweet dumpling. He thought about it, tapping the hilt of his sword. He didn't exactly want to tell them about all the crap that went on all those years ago yet, instead rising up to his feet, stuffing the rest of the dumpling into his mouth.

"How about I show you what it can do?" He suggested with a smirk, all four of his pups running outside eagerly, all food forgotten. Inuyasha tapped Sesshomaru's shoulder, his mate standing up and following him.

He needed a target.

"Oh my god this is going to be so cool!" Isamu cheered from his perch in a tree in the middle of the forest, his siblings lined up next to him. Inuyasha had not wanted them to learn about any of their power till they were at least ten, a safe time when they realized it was not a toy but a weapon for protection. Until then though, he was perfectly fine showing them his power.

"Ready Sessh?!" He yelled, standing in a clearing. Sesshomaru stood on the other side, Inuyasha narrowing his eyes when he saw him unsheath his sword.

He raised his sword, taking a deep breath. Wind howled around his sword, Inuyasha growling low in his throat.

"Wind Scar!" He sliced the air with his sword, Katsu gawking when a powerful surge of wind tore through the clearing. Sesshomaru created a portal, his wind scar going inside and disappearing. His pups were quiet for a second.

"Oh my god!" Saburo yelled, jumping down from the tree and running over to Inuyasha. He touched his sword in awe, looking up to him.

"Oh my god how did you do that?!" Saburo asked while jumping up and down like an excited puppy. Inuyasha didn't think he could carry it at all but let him hold it, Saburo nearly dropping it from its weight. He grunted with effort just to hold the hilt, looking up to Inuyasha with a wide grin and a red face.

"One day I'll be able to hold it all by myself!" He said a tad out of breath, trying to lift it up but failing. Inuyasha took it from him before he hurt himself.

"Let me try!"

"No me!"

All four tried to lift it, but none of them could lift it off the floor, the hilt alone too much for them. Inuyasha thought it was kind of funny, taking his sword and sheathing it. Kumiko reached up so he would pick her up, Inuyasha shaking his head.

"I told you when you were five I would stop doing that, you're six now," Inuyasha told her, Kumiko sniffling. Her ears fell back against her head, Kumiko sitting down on the grass. Her chin wrinkled up, her eyes watering.

"I don't like you anymore!" She yelled, Inuyasha watching her with a scowl as she cried. He didn't pick her up or go to her aid. He wanted her to learn that she couldn't always get what she wanted, Inuyasha putting a hand to Sesshomaru's chest when he came to pick her up, stressed out by her crying. Sesshomaru glared at him, Inuyasha glaring back at him.

He shook his head, Sesshomaru looking to his daughter who had started to cough, choking on her own saliva.

"D-Daddy!" She cried, Sesshomaru trying to move past Inuyasha to get to her. Inuyasha kept him in his place.

"Get up," Inuyasha told her calmly, Kumiko crying louder.

"No! I hate you!" Kumiko screamed, falling down to the ground and punching the ground. Sesshomaru grabbed his wrist, obviously stressed out by her cries. Inuyasha growled at him, demanding he didn't pick her up.

"Get up, Kumiko." She looked to him with teary eyes, sitting up slowly when she realized she wasn't getting picked up. She wiped her eyes, her loud crying slowly toning down. She sniffled as she stood, Inuyasha moving his hand from Sesshomaru's chest. He immediately went to her side, kneeling in front of her. He comforted her, carrying her back to the castle when she fell asleep on the way there. Inuyasha knew he had been mean to her, and it hurt him to treat her that way, but she needed to learn discipline.

"Was that necessary?" Sesshomaru asked as they got back to the castle, Inuyasha looking to him with eyes that asked him if he was serious. Sesshomaru frowned as they walked into their room, Inuyasha turning around and facing him. He didn't think he knew how hard that had been for him, Inuyasha crossing his arms for his chest.

"She is six years old Sesshomaru. She needs to learn that not everything goes her way," Inuyasha told him, Sesshomaru's overprotectiveness showing through in his eyes. Inuyasha didn't think he knew how hard it had been for him, turning around and walking over to the bed.

"For being such a stuck up ass, I at least thought you of all people would understand," Inuyasha grumbled, stripping off his kimono. His body was back to normal, Inuyasha's stomach toned and flat again. He was glad, but he somewhat missed the feeling of being pregnant. He shivered when arms encircled his waist, Sesshomaru's nose nudging his head to the side. Inuyasha gasped when he kissed his flesh, Sesshomaru pulling him closer.

"I do understand. Doesn't mean it makes it easier to deal with," Sesshomaru whispered, Inuyasha shivering when he nipped his skin.

"I love you," Sesshomaru whispered against his flesh, Inuyasha sliding a hand into his hair. Sesshomaru grabbed his chin and turned his face towards his, Inuyasha moaning softly when he kissed his lips. Sesshomaru grabbed his hakama, ripping it impatiently. Inuyasha gasped, his legs feeling weak. Everytime he was near him he was reminded why he loved him so much, a cold shiver running over his body when his legs were suddenly naked. He was everything he wanted, and everything he had on his hit list of people he wanted to murder. He gasped when his fundoshi fell to the ground, pulling away from the kiss.

"I love you too."

He was his mate for life.

Author's note: Okay I'll end it here. It's even finally. I'll start on the continuation of Different tomorrow hopefully. If I don't, at least you know it'll be continued eventually.


End file.
